


Вне времени

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Когда многое в жизни предопределено и неоспоримо верную дорогууказывают с юности, самое главное и самое сложное — научиться принимать собственные решения.





	Вне времени

— Что вам нужно, Поттер?

С этого вопроса всё и началось. 

А ещё с поджатых губ, недоверчивого холодного взгляда и побелевших от напряжения пальцев, сжимающих дверь. Хотел ли он захлопнуть её перед моим носом, чтобы прогнать и больше не видеть — желательно никогда? Конечно, хотел.

Но я упрямо стоял на пороге негостеприимного дома. Старался с достоинством выдержать острый взгляд и не переключиться на созерцание неопрятных старых половиц под ногами. Я ведь пришёл как аврор, представитель власти, как уполномоченный привлечь его к работе! Или скорее как бывший ученик с колотящимся по-заячьи сердцем, увидевший некогда в коридоре хвост василиска. Впрочем, появись эта тварь под моей кроватью, было бы не так страшно. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы пошли со мной.

Могу лишь догадываться, что стало причиной его безропотного согласия: красный цвет служебной мантии или ужас в моих глазах. Как-то он сказал, что я напоминал призрака или вестника конца света. Он не был далёк от истины.

После войны я считал себя смелым человеком. Сразился с Волдемортом, умер и всё-таки выжил. Я был уверен, что не осталось в мире вещей, способных сжимать моё горло невидимой ледяной ладонью, подламывать дрожью слабеющие колени и гнать прочь в поисках помощи. В поисках Снейпа.

Во мне не пробудилось чувство благодарности — ни когда он шагнул навстречу, натягивая блёклую старую мантию, готовый аппарировать по указке, ни когда принял мою руку, сжимающую портключ. Я был сконцентрирован лишь на предчувствии великой беды и суеверно страшился, что случится непоправимое, если я вдруг поверю в отсутствие проблемы, которая в моей голове превратилась практически в Третью Магическую. 

Портключ перенёс нас в заброшенное поместье на окраине Ливерпуля. Здание принадлежало одному из последователей Тёмного Лорда, а теперь числилось очередным объектом для досмотра в нашем реестре. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, мы продолжали проверять их по одному-два в месяц. И если бы не бюрократические лабиринты, в которых терялись и видоизменялись наши ордеры, мы бы давно со всем разобрались, но приходилось работать медленно. Очень медленно. И эта медлительность в тот день казалась мне страшнейшей ошибкой, которую допустило всё магическое сообщество, опьянённое победой и иллюзией безопасности. 

Моё сердце панически колотилось, а горло душил ком. Я старался держаться и не мог заставить себя выдавить хоть слово. Вдруг намёк спугнёт моего спутника? И я, так и не разродившись объяснениями, вёл Снейпа пыльными, гулкими коридорами в сердце поместья, в подвал, больше похожий на гибрид пыточной и кладовки. Там, на старом облупившемся столе, стоял прозрачный хрустальный кубок. До середины его наполняла едко-жёлтая, словно желчь, жидкость, а на дне лежали небольшая, размером с перепелиное яйцо, камея и прядь заплетённых в тонкую косу волос. 

— И что?

Снейп смотрел на меня, как на идиота, а я задыхался, пытаясь подобрать слова. 

— Оно не вытаскивается.

Я слышал дрожь в собственном голосе, которая передавалась коллегам: они стояли в стороне и не приближались, напуганные моим поведением, моими угрозами и паникой. В других имениях и склепах мы сталкивались с огромным количеством проклятых предметов и смертельно опасных артефактов. Они пугали коллег и развлекали меня. И тут такое... 

— Не достать рукой, невосприимчиво к заклятиям. Кубок нельзя вынести из помещения. Зелье не раскладывается на составляющие, даже не выявляется основной принцип действия. Уничтожить его тоже не получается ни одним из известных мне способов. Можно только зачерпнуть и... выпить.

В глазах Снейпа читалось понимание, и за одно это я готов был сказать ему спасибо. За то, что он, неважно как, но тоже знает, и нет необходимости объяснять или произносить вслух свои опасения. Поэтому я и пришёл к нему. 

— Какие-то защитные чары?

Я отрицательно замотал головой — всё охранное и консервирующее мы давно сняли со всех артефактов в здании. 

Даже не усомнившись в моих словах, Снейп обхватил кубок ладонями и поднёс к лицу. Закрыв глаза, он долго принюхивался, а потом прижался губами к краю и смочил их зельем. Оно осело на коже липкой с виду плёнкой, и я задержал дыхание, наблюдая, как кончик его языка скользит по верхней губе, слизывая, пробуя на вкус. Поморщившись, Снейп поставил кубок на стол и тяжело, лающе закашлялся. 

— Что же вы делаете?!

Нужно было раньше побеспокоиться, не когда его спина уже выгнулась колесом. Я кинулся вперёд, собираясь подхватить, поддержать, но налетел на выставленную ладонь. Чёрт побери, до гордости ли в такой момент?

После нескольких глубоких вдохов Снейп выпрямился и знакомым мне жестом убрал упавшие на лицо волосы. Его ресницы слиплись от выступивших слёз, но он быстро стёр их кончиками пальцев. 

— Это не то, о чём вы подумали.

Я кивнул, глядя на жёлтую плёнку на его губах, не зная уже, чего боюсь больше — обмануться его уверенностью или увидеть попытку повторения жертвы Дамблдора. В моём кармане, как часть экипировки, лежал всевпитывающий платок. Я протянул Снейпу кусок ткани.

— Но почему оно... — Я запнулся, не представляя, как пересказать случившееся много лет назад в пещере. 

— Принцип тот же. Чтобы получить одно, надо пожертвовать другим.

Он действительно знал и понимал мои опасения.

— Так значит — это действительно не оно?

— Нет. Я уверен.

Я попятился до ближайшего табурета, осел на него и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Коллеги из опергруппы засуетились, опечатывая кубок защитными чарами, чтобы ограничить к нему доступ.

— Идиот, — зачем-то вслух сообщил я своим коленям и, осознав произнесённое, внутренне сжался. Это была опрометчиво выпущенная молния, и теперь я мысленно считал, ожидая грома. 

Но Снейп не стал комментировать ни мою ошибку, ни мой страх. Он лишь нетерпеливо притопнул ногой, привлекая моё внимание. 

— Если мои услуги больше не требуются...

Я отрицательно мотнул головой и протянул портключ. В горле застряли слова благодарности. Она наконец-то добралась до каждой клеточки моего тела и буквально толкала вперёд. Свободной рукой я вцепился в табурет. 

Тогда мне первый раз в жизни захотелось его обнять. Из благодарности, от усталости, в поиске поддержки. Да, в первый раз, но не в последний.

***

— Что вам опять от меня надо?

Мой повторный визит спустя неделю был встречен с меньшей настороженностью, но с куда большим раздражением. 

— Мой Мастер по ядам недоступен, а у нас отравление парами.

— Так дайте пострадавшему полстакана коровьего молока с толчёным безоаром!

Снейп попытался захлопнуть дверь, но я успел просунуть ногу через порог.

— Это не помогло! У него сильная рвота, сосуды в глазах все полопались, судороги...

— Мунго в помощь! — Очередной хлопок дверью по моей ноге вырвал болезненный стон, который Снейп проигнорировал.

— Они не могут помочь без определения яда, только немного стабилизировать состояние. Сэр, пожалуйста, речь идёт о Роне...

— Уизли... — Скорее шипение, чем слово.

Дверь перестала давить на ногу, и через минуту Снейп вышел на порог в знакомой потрёпанной мантии.

— Что же вы сразу не сказали? Я давно мечтал поглядеть, как ваш друг корчится в судорогах. 

Он протянул руку — прямой и сухой, как палка, с бесстрастным лицом и недобрыми глазами, он давал молчаливое согласие на аппарацию. Я бы спросил, с чего вдруг такое доверие, но надо было торопиться. 

Стоило ему оказаться в палате перед стонущим, не узнающим окружающих Роном, как бесстрастность сменилась сосредоточенностью и торопливой командной жёсткостью. Он требовал ответов и действий от колдомедиков и от меня, и мы подчинялись, словно одним лишь приглашением добровольно передали бразды правления в его изъеденные зельями руки. Пальцы, нередко до боли сжимавшие моё предплечье в школьные годы, на удивление бережно отводили пряди с лихорадочно горячего лба моего друга, прикладывались к бьющейся жилке на шее в поисках пульса. В один момент они скользнули Рону в рот, провели по обложенному языку. Снейп растёр слюну между пальцами, принюхиваясь. 

Обстоятельства на момент отравления парами, проведённый на скорую руку анализ крови, общий магический обзор всех систем организма ... — Губы Снейпа шевелились, перебирая факты, как частички мозаики, пока не выдали вердикт, приведший в движение целый отряд колдомедиков. И никто не заметил, как в суматохе он тихонько выскользнул из палаты.

Тошнота отступала медленно, мешая Рону забыться целебным сном, и к моменту, когда его дыхание выровнялось, а глаза закрылись, я был совершенно измотан. Гермиона, узнавшая о случившемся от дежурного аврора, сердилась, что я не сообщил ей сразу, и всячески пыталась меня спровадить, чтобы остаться с мужем наедине. Довольно быстро я оказался в коридоре перед закрытой дверью в палату. 

Уже направляясь к выходу, я заметил Снейпа — он стоял в конце больничного коридора, обсуждая что-то со старшим колдомедиком. Заметив меня, он нахмурился и поторопился закончить разговор. У меня появилось смутное ощущение, что он меня ждал. Хотя, казалось бы, с какой стати? Подойдя ближе, он скрестил руки на груди и несколько мгновений рассматривал меня молча, оценивающе. Он не казался ни взволнованным, ни довольным своим вкладом в спасение чужой жизни. Только очень уставшим и ещё более бледным, чем обычно.

— Зачем всё это, Поттер? — Его голос в гулком тёмном коридоре был не громче шелеста, но в нём слышалась досада, почти упрёк. — Колдомедики могли справиться и без меня.

— Могли, — признался я, смущаясь. — Но не так быстро.

— Промедление на пару часов не причинило бы особого вреда.

— Мы знаем это теперь, сэр. Но не знали этого пару часов назад.

— Поттер, — Снейп поморщился и отвернулся, словно не хотел меня больше видеть, — будьте добры впредь пользоваться услугами собственного эксперта.

«А я и пользуюсь», — осталось за закушенной губой. Он помог, спасибо. Не хватало ещё поругаться.

***

— Мерлин Великий! Да я с вас деньги брать начну.

Спустя ещё неделю Снейп стоял на пороге собственного дома, скрестив руки на груди. Он был в ярости.

— Вам не приходило в голову, что я не сижу тут под дверью в ожидании, когда мистеру Поттеру потребуются мои знания? Или что, мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как таскаться за вами следом в качестве ручного эксперта, чтобы скрыть вашу полную профессиональную некомпетентность?

И прежде чем я ответил, он втянул носом воздух, выругался сквозь зубы и, резко развернувшись, скрылся в глубине дома. Стало очень-очень тихо.

Не получив приглашения, я остался стоять на улице, глядя сквозь отворенную дверь вглубь тёмного коридора. После аппарации я так быстро подбежал к порогу, что не заметил мерзкого моросящего дождика и пробирающей сырости, которые теперь заставляли ёжиться от холода. Подняв воротник, я начал озираться: в доме справа колыхалась занавеска, под карнизом дома слева мигала красной точкой сигарета. Ужасно неприятно, когда кто-то наблюдает за тобой, а ты не видишь его лица. В луче бледного фонаря мелькнул кошачий силуэт и скрылся в вечерней полутьме. За домами лязгнул металл, раздался пронзительный детский плач. Крутанувшись на месте, я прижал руку к поясу, прощупывая палочку. Плач продолжался, но чем больше я прислушивался, тем больше понимал, что это не ребёнок, это кричит кот. Света в окнах окружающих домов не было, словно вся улица погрузилась в сон. Вдоль позвоночника поползли мурашки. Плюнув на вежливость, я зашёл в дом Снейпа без приглашения и захлопнул за собой дверь. В тёмном коридоре, в тишине и тепле, я сразу успокоился. 

Уже нарушив границы чужого обиталища, я не стал скромничать и прошёл вглубь дома до слабо освещённой комнаты. Шторы были плотно задернуты, на столе ровно горели свечи в простом металлическом подсвечнике. Мебели было мало, полки выглядели полупустыми. Звук моих шагов приглушала истёршаяся блёклая дорожка, разложенная вдоль абсолютно голой стены и упиравшаяся в закрытую деревянную дверь. Сойдя с неё, я добрался до дивана и сел, провалившись значительно глубже, чем рассчитывал. От моего веса скрипнули пружины и со свистом вылетела пыль. Я чихнул, ещё более увязая в продавленной диванной подушке. Из-за деревянной двери послышался приглушённый хлопок, от которого, однако, задребезжали стёкла. Неуклюже встав на ноги, я подбежал к двери, распахнул её и сбежал по ступенькам вниз.

В подвале оказалось очень светло. Пахло озоном, а в сияющей сфере под потолком тлело непонятное месиво. Снейп сидел за столом, немного ссутулившись, и бережно, едва касаясь, собирал посеревшие и уже бесполезные драконьи чешуйки. Их было много, наверное, пара десятков, и если прикинуть, что каждая стоит в лучшем случае семь-восемь галлеонов... 

Скудная обстановка комнаты наверху неожиданно показалась отчаянно удручающей. Кисти рук, собирающие чешуйки, — тонкими и сухими, а застывший взгляд бывшего профессора — совершенно пустым. Перед ним на столе лежало пеплом целое состояние. 

— Это был ваш эксперимент?

Снейп молчал, не глядя на меня, а я продолжал, хотя впору было прикусить язык.

— Похоже, что-то пошло не так.

И нервный смешок довершил картину под названием «Гарри Поттер — идиот». Уничтожив испорченные чешуйки заклинанием, Снейп поднялся. Недавняя ярость исчезла, но лучше бы он кричал. Отсутствующий взгляд и безразличность к происходящему пугали меня. 

— Всё давно пошло не так, — глухо отозвался Снейп, неспешно приводя в порядок рабочий стол, перепачканные зельями котлы. — Я сам виноват. Мне не следовало открывать вам дверь.

— Но вы же не знали.

— Конечно же, я знал! — Вспышка злости была такой неожиданной, что я отпрянул. — Или вы думаете, я оставил свой дом без сигнализационных чар?

— Но тогда почему?

— Да потому, что...

Но злость вновь сошла на нет, не давая выболтать причины, о которых я, похоже, догадывался. Снейп знал, кто явился на порог его дома. Знал, и боялся, что мой очередной визит окажется фатальным. Я мог найти что-то действительно страшное, способное возродить былой кошмар. Лишь поэтому он открывал мне дверь, кидался на помощь, жертвуя своим временем. И не важно, что раз за разом мои страхи оборачивались пустышкой. Могло ведь статься иначе. А он так привык бороться, помогать мне, что, похоже, не мог остановиться. Или мне хотелось верить, что он делает это всё и для меня тоже. 

— Ради вашего же блага, Поттер, я надеюсь, вы явились не просто так.

— Я бы не посмел! — Шутливый тон выглядел неуместно, поэтому я постарался быстрее вытащить из карманов сложенные пергаментные листы и положить их на стол.

— Что это?

— Мы нашли описания зелий, применявшихся Волдемортом в первую войну. Они на разных языках: латынь, идиш, арабский. Наши эксперты перевели перечень ингредиентов и способ приготовления, но получается бред. Мне не кажется, что они ошиблись, просто...

Снейп изогнул бровь, явно не разделяя уверенности в чужой компетентности. Не решаясь слишком долго испытывать его терпение, я перебрал несколько листов и выудил тот, где абсурдность состава была очевидна даже для меня.

— Смотрите. Зелье абсолютной памяти. Здесь написано, что нужно смешать яд перистой ящерицы и кровь гриндилоу. Но они же несовместимы! А тут… — Я ткнул пальцем в строчку и вздрогнул, почувствовав тёплое дыхание на своей щеке. Снейп стоял совсем близко, заглядывая в записи через моё плечо. 

— Что — тут? — Я слышал насмешку в его голосе, неожиданно обидную, но не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы выложить все аргументы, которыми меня снабдили коллеги. 

— Вот. — Я вновь ткнул пальцем в строчку, где маргаритки советовали вымачивать в слизи соплохвоста. Снейп потянулся к записям. На мгновение мне показалось, что он тянется вовсе не к пергаменту, а ко мне, намереваясь обнять. Иллюзия, такая абсурдная, почти развеселила, но только почти, поскольку мне стало очень спокойно, и я будто действительно захотел этого. Позволив Снейпу забрать бумаги, я отшатнулся. Он никак это не прокомментировал, даже не посмотрел в мою сторону. А я стоял в паре шагов, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и пытался справиться с колотящимся сердцем. Видя, что на меня не обращают внимания, я осмелился прижать ладони к щекам — они пылали. 

Снейп, похоже, был немало возмущён написанным. Он с недоумением дочитал первый лист перевода, взял второй, а потом сел за стол и начал сверять с оригиналами, которые я захватил на всякий случай. Через пару минут он начал чиркать в переводе, внося правки. Чувствуя себя бесполезным, я несколько раз перекатился с мысков на пятки, прошёлся в сторону лестницы, осматриваясь.

— Прекратите мельтешить. — Снейп говорил немного рассеянно, но твёрдо. — Вы мне мешаете. 

Я послушно сел на ближайшую ступеньку. Снейпу потребовалось минут пятнадцать, чтобы разобраться с первым зельем, и всё это время я наблюдал за ним. Смотрел, как двигается его рука, ведя пером по пергаменту. Как указательный палец трёт нижнюю губу, а потом упирается подушечкой в голубеющий жилками висок. Неожиданно я осознал, что Снейп не изменился. С войны прошло несколько лет, а он не изменился. Такой же худой, уставший. Я не обращал внимания, поскольку привык видеть его именно таким, но это же было ненормально! Неужели жизнь для него не стала легче? Для меня вот стала. И для Гермионы с Роном, и для многих в Магической Британии. Так почему же не для него?

Когда он оторвался от бумаг и поднял на меня взгляд, я среагировал не сразу, и несколько долгих мгновений мы молча смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Это шифровка. — Его голос вернул меня к реальности, словно из гипноза. — Ингредиенты названы неверно, но верно указано всё прочее. 

Повисла пауза.

— Как это? 

Посмотрев на меня, как на нерадивого ученика, коим я по сути для него и являлся, Снейп взял листок в руки.

— Цветы маргаритки, выращенные на глине и собранные в полнолуние, вымоченные в варёной слизи соплохвоста. Маргаритки не собирают в полнолуние, а на глине растят исключительно для строительных составов. Здесь скорее всего подразумевается тысячелетний репейник, который именно таким образом используют для лечебных зелий. Слизь соплохвоста не варят, это не имеет смысла, зато варят его кожицу, и как раз с ней отлично вымачивается тысячелетний репейник, это усиливает его свойства. 

Я молча кивал, слушая и запоминая. 

— Если таким образом перестроить весь текст, получится рабочий состав, эффективность которого можно проверить только опытным путём. Но это уже задачка для вашей лаборатории, не для моей. 

Перебрав оставшиеся бумаги, Снейп хмыкнул.

— Ещё четыре состава?

— И ещё тридцать восемь осталось в лаборатории аврората. 

— Вы же не рассчитываете, что...

— Десять галлеонов за одно расшифрованное зелье, — выпалил я раньше, чем успел подумать. Мало того, что озвученной таксы не существовало в принципе, я ещё и не сообразил, кому я об этом говорю.

Снейп, побледнев, медленно поднялся, собрал бумаги и грубо сунул их мне в руки. 

— Но вы же сказали, что будете брать с меня деньги. — Я улыбнулся, стараясь разрядить обстановку, но услышал лишь:

— Пошёл вон.

И я пошёл. Вон. Только оставил в гостиной на столе двадцать галлеонов с припиской «Задаток». Десять вернулись мне на следующий день с почтовой совой и запиской «Нет, спасибо».

***

Бывают дни, когда каждый норовит сообщить о своих нежных чувствах к тебе. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — сдерживая слёзы, бормотала Джинни, выбегая из дома с мокрой головой и в измятой мантии. Я в очередной раз ушёл от обсуждения нашей свадьбы, дату который мы никак не могли назначить.

— Ненавижу тебя, — стонал Рон, узнав, что меня оставляют в аврорате, а ему придётся тащиться в дартмутские болота по неопределённой наводке.

— Ненавижу, — прошептала наша ассистентка, не успев прикрыть дверь в кабинет. Я попросил проверить последние десять отчетов, переписать их начисто и ответить на корреспонденцию месячной давности. 

— Гарри Поттер! Ты меня просто убиваешь! — Пожалуй, Гермиониному эмоциональному порыву я даже сочувствовал. Она поймала меня в коридоре и помахала перед носом стопкой пергаментов. — Не желаешь объяснить, по какой причине ты отклонил четыре кандидатуры и дал плохие рекомендации Тимоти? 

— Возможно, потому, что он плохо работает?

— То есть это я плохо работаю. — Как работник отдела кадров, она очень болезненно воспринимала любые неудачи подобранных ею сотрудников. — Я присылаю к тебе экспертов, которые не справляются. А значит, это я не справляюсь. Значит, я плохой специалист и...

Взяв подругу под локоть, я поспешил увести её в кабинет, подальше от любопытных глаз. 

— Ты прекрасно работаешь, не придумывай. Просто никто из них не справится с поставленной задачей. Я дал твоему Тимоти важное задание — расшифровать рецепт одного из зелий, которое мы нашли две недели назад. Он сказал, что это полная белиберда и ничего сварить по составу не получится.

— И почему ты уверен, что он не прав?

— Потому что другой специалист смог расшифровать зелье. И его уже сварили, и проверили, и добавили к перечню запрещённых к распространению и употреблению в Британии. 

— Так почему ты сразу не сказал, что у тебя есть кто-то на примете? — Подруга оживилась. — Кто он? Где живёт? Может, получится взять на полную ставку в лабораторию, если он так хорош. Петра жаловалась, что не справляется и ей нужен толковый помощник. 

— Едва ли они с Петрой сработаются.

— Почему? Кто он?

— Северус Снейп.

Гермиона нахмурилась и глубоко задумалась. Словно забыв о моём существовании, она пошла к выходу, но уже в дверях пообещала всё же поговорить с бывшим профессором.

Вслед за днями «признаний в любви» обычно следуют «дни открытых дверей».

— Поттер! — Распахнулась дверь, и волна воздуха чуть не смела со стола все мои бумаги. — Почему отчёт по последней операции всё ещё не у меня?

— Скоро будет, сэр.

— Гарри! — Гермиона влетела без стука, покрасневшая, расстроенная. — Ты зачем меня подставляешь? Меня со школы так не отчитывали! Снейп был в бешенстве, что я предложила ему прийти на собеседование. Сказал, что ты подослал меня и чтобы я не лезла не в своё дело. Какое это дело, хотела бы я знать? И откуда он взял про десять галлеонов за одну расшифровку? Первый раз слышу.

— Сэр, нет, извините, сэр, подождите, мистер Поттер просил... — Лепет секретарши отдела потонул в неразборчивом рыке, после чего дверь в кабинет распахнулась и с грохотом захлопнулась. Судя по всему, Снейп хотел прикончить меня без свидетелей. 

— Что вы себе позволяете, Поттер?

Взгляд его глаз, совершенно чёрных от бешенства, пришпиливал к спинке стула. Даже дышать стало труднее. Я убрал руки под стол и сцепил их в замок. Очень боялся, что он наговорит мне гадостей, от которых я схвачусь за палочку и прокляну его каким-нибудь заковыристым способом, после чего потеряю последний шанс наладить с ним хоть какие-то отношения. 

— Могу я узнать, в чём дело?

— В чём дело? Сперва вы заводите себе привычку являться ко мне без приглашения, отнимать время, привлекая к работе, о которой мне и знать не следует, а теперь подсылаете своих сотрудников с проверками?!

— К-какими ещё проверками?

— Грейнджер! С этим её предложением о работе. Мне! В аврорате!

— А... что не так?

— Что не так?! — Он взмахнул руками, и мантия заколыхалась, как крылья летучей мыши, отчего он стал казаться ещё более устрашающим. Или во мне пробудились школьные страхи? — Мне запрещено профессионально заниматься любой алхимической деятельностью! И уж тем более связанной с тёмномагическими зельями, описание которых вы, Поттер, не постеснялись притащить в мой дом. Пытаетесь меня подставить? 

— Нет... — Я опешил, поскольку слышал о запрете впервые. После суда над бывшими Пожирателями вся информация была засекречена, мало какие приговоры предавали гласности. — Честное слово, я и понятия не имел! Просто подумал, что ваш опыт и знания могли бы оказать большую услугу...

— А с чего вы решили, что я хочу оказывать вам эту услугу?

— Не мне, но...

— Тем более что не вам! Кто дал вам право...

Из-за закрытой двери снова послышался голос секретарши, которая пыталась остановить ещё одного внепланового визитёра. Дверь приоткрылась, впуская коллегу из отдела быстрого реагирования.

— Гарри, уже все сроки прошли! Какого... — В его голосе удивительным образом сочетались раздражение, дерзость и просьба, однако стоило ему увидеть Снейпа, как обвинительная речь сменилась растерянным сопением. 

Мы со Снейпом в полном недоумении уставились друг на друга, после чего он медленно начал разворачиваться к моему коллеге.

— Мистер Бридж, если не ошибаюсь. — После воплей, которыми он пытался раскатать меня по спинке стула, угрожающий шёпот казался почти ласковым. Как шипение змеи за секунду до нападения. — Вы разве не видите, что у нас с мистером Поттером важный разговор?

— Извините, сэр, но через час нам надо быть на выезде, а Гарри не подтвердил участие своей группы, и... в общем... — Судя по залившей щёки краске, ему было очень неловко, но руководство давило. Его заставляли вытащить на выезд именно меня, а у меня не было времени бродить по пустошам и искать якобы закопанный там проклятый сундучок Гриндельвальда, в связи с чем я несколько дней всячески избегал коллегу в тщетной надежде, что он соберёт другую группу, занимающуюся темномагическими артефактами. И теперь мне было жутко неловко перед Снейпом: я представлял, каким непрофессионалом я мог показаться со стороны.

— Вы сможете обсудить свои вопросы чуть позже. — Снейп смотрел на Бриджа сверху вниз, отчего тот начал сутулиться и отступать.

— Гарри... — Попытка найти в моём лице заступника провалилась. Как ни странно, в тот момент я был полностью на стороне Снейпа.

— Закройте дверь.

Бридж начал неуверенно притворять дверь.

— Снаружи! — рявкнул Снейп, заставив нас обоих вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Коллега вылетел из кабинета. 

Оставшись вдвоём, мы застыли в тишине. Я пялился на профиль Снейпа, он — на закрытую дверь. Неожиданный визит сильно сбавил градус напряжения, и я больше не чувствовал в себе желания и сил препираться. Тем более, что мне, судя по всему, всё же придётся ехать бродить по пустошам. 

Снейп утомлённо вздохнул и опустился на стул сбоку от стола.

— В общем... — Я откашлялся и попытался вернуться к прежней теме. — Вы отказываетесь от предложения, которое сделала Гермиона?

— Она не сделала никакого предложения, — огрызнулся Снейп и поджал губы. — Я не собираюсь быть у вас на побегушках.

— У меня? — Я подался вперёд, словно так мои слова могли бы прозвучать убедительнее. — Сэр, в лаборатории не оперативная работа. Точнее, не у всех. Мы лишь передаём туда некоторые находки на анализ. Выездами занимаются другие эксперты, вас это ждёт только в крайнем случае. Ваш опыт и знания будут просто бесценны для лаборатории! 

Прищурившись, он внимательно изучал моё выражение лица, а я силился казаться таким доброжелательным, что даже тётушка Мардж расцеловала бы меня как любимейшего племянника. 

— Я не могу понять, зачем вы так активно навязываете мне работу?

Открыв было рот, я не произнёс не звука. Не мог же я сказать, какое удручающее впечатление произвёл на меня его старый дом? И какое впечатление производит он сам — словно война никогда не кончалась, и он продолжает стоять на передовой в ожидании очередного удара. Но очень быстро на смену сочувствию пришло ощущение, захватившее меня тогда, в имении, когда я первый раз прибежал к нему за помощью. Не сочувствие, нет. Мне делалось спокойнее от одной только мысли, когда он где-то рядом. И появлялась абсолютная уверенность, что любую проблему можно решить и ничего страшного не случится, пока он на моей стороне. Чистый эгоизм.

— Я предложил Гермионе вашу кандидатуру, поскольку вы способны вовремя распознать реальную опасность. Я не знаю другого человека, кому можно довериться в этом вопросе больше, чем вам. Пожалуйста, не отказывайтесь сразу. Подумайте. А вопрос с запретом мы решим. Я решу. Точнее, знаю, кого попросить об услуге.

Он кивнул. Ничего не пообещал, скорее подтвердил, что услышал и принял мои слова к сведению. Я тоже кивнул, не зная, что добавить.

Из-за двери послышался голос Бриджа. Он твердил секретарю, что с места не сдвинется, пока я не освобожусь.

— Не желаете выпить? — Даже я слышал обречённость в собственном голосе.

Снейп удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Есть маггловский джин. — Я пожал плечами и выбил пальцами дробь по столешнице.

Снейп понимающе усмехнулся и благосклонно склонил голову. Я успел расстроенно понуриться, прежде чем понял — он согласился! Подорвавшись, я вытащил из шкафа бутылку, два стакана, плеснул в них прозрачную жидкость: ему больше, себе меньше. Залпом проглотив джин, Снейп поднялся и открыл дверь в кабинет.

— Мистер Бридж,— Его голос звучал почти приятно. — Он всецело ваш.

И, послав мне премерзкую ухмылку, ушёл. 

Гад.

***

Посетить подведомственную аврорату лабораторию я собирался ещё в понедельник, но меня остановила Гермиона. Я принёс ей на подпись заявление для административного отдела, в котором просил выдать постоянный пропуск. Она, как сотрудник отдела кадров, должна была его завизировать и тем самым подтвердить, что это необходимо для выполнения моих рабочих обязанностей. 

— Давай отложим это до конца недели? — Гермиона свернула пергамент и убрала его в ящик стола, глядя на меня с осторожной улыбкой.

— Почему? Я хотел заглянуть туда сегодня...

— Потому и предлагаю. 

— Но сегодня у Снейпа первый рабочий день.

Я столько сил потратил, чтобы с него сняли запрет на профессиональную деятельность, пообещал Кингсли посетить все посвящённые победе ужины и приёмы в этом году, о чём буду жалеть каждый проведённый на них миг... И теперь я чувствовал: мне просто необходимо удостовериться, что Снейп явился в эту чёртову лабораторию и не решил уволиться ещё до окончания первого рабочего дня. Не потому, что я переживал за него. Скорее беспокоился, чтобы усилия не оказались потрачены впустую.

— Гарри, лаборатория к вечеру будет похожа на воронку после падения метеорита. Сотрудники — на жертв налёта саранчи. Петра первая укажет тебе на дверь и вытолкает взашей.

— Как будто это может меня испугать.

— Мистер Поттер, — заговорила Гермиона карикатурным шёпотом. — Неужели вы считаете, что без вашего участия я не способен и шагу ступить? Может, будете провожать меня в туалет?

Так бы Снейп точно не сказал, но обижать подругу, которой пародия показалась убедительной, я не стал. И согласился отложить получение пропуска до конца недели, с каждым днем внутренне напрягаясь всё больше, потому что до нашего отдела не доходили никакие слухи о новом сотруднике. Ни единого. 

Здание лаборатории, находящееся всего в паре улиц от Мунго, мне всегда нравилось. Современный бизнес-центр, в котором располагался головной офис одной из крупнейших маггловских фармацевтических компаний, позволял объединять знания и технологии двух разных миров. Офисные магглы, являющие родственниками магов, и сквибы, работавшие в маггловской части здания, допускались лишь на некоторые уровни лаборатории. Но их влияние отчаянно чувствовалось во всём, начиная от ремонта здания и заканчивая маггловскими аппаратами с шоколадками и контактными линзами. Натыкаясь на них после старинных мрачных коридоров аврората и министерства, я ощущал себя путешественником во времени, который проваливается в будущее сквозь кроличьи норы. И мне до сих пор было тяжело представлять Снейпа в этом гибридном маггло-магическом антураже, несмотря на то, что видел его там не единожды.

В ту пятницу, измученный неизвестностью и беспокойством, я пролетал по пустым гулким коридорам, не обращая внимания на окружающие меня переплетения двух культур: магические часы и двери со сканерами отпечатков пальцев, планшеты в застеклённых открытых лекториях и старые чугунные котлы, над которыми висели связки трав. Один этаж вниз, второй. Чем дальше я уходил от маггловской части здания, тем привычнее становилась обстановка. На самом нижем уровне, предназначенном для подведомственных разработок и исследований, было почти так же, как в подземельях Хогвартса: темно, холодно и тихо. 

Заглянув в кабинет директора, я узнал от секретаря, что Петра собрала всех сотрудников в испытательной аудитории. А учитывая, что рабочий день уже с полчаса как закончился, я встревожился еще сильнее. 

К двери самой большой лабораторной аудитории я подходил с тяжёлым сердцем. Казалось, его грохот эхом разносился по пустому коридору. Я приоткрыл дверь и с осторожностью заглянул.

В аудитории ровными рядами сидело человек шестьдесят. Все в белых лабораторных мантиях, молчат, смотрят в одну сторону. Я проследил за их взглядами и упёрся в черноволосый затылок. Яростно скрипя фломастером, Снейп строчил латинские названия в строго расчерченных квадратах и кружках на белой доске. В шаге от доски стояла Петра, раскрасневшаяся, с поджатыми от негодования губами и сцепленными на груди руками. Казалось, она сдерживается колоссальным усилием воли, чтобы не превратить в пепел... Снейпа?

Дописав очередное название, которое я не успел прочитать, Снейп развернулся и ткнул пальцем в доску.

— Именно такого подхода к систематизации результатов вы должны были придерживаться и будете придерживаться впредь! 

— Безобразие, — прошипела Петра, глядя на Снейпа, и тоже развернулась к аудитории. — Надеюсь, теперь это звучит доходчиво?

По аудитории прокатилось унылое «угум».

— И если вы думаете, что обязательными рабочими процедурами можно пренебрегать, — продолжал Снейп, — то... Поттер!

Работники лаборатории, как по команде, обернулись в мою сторону. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, я моментально захлопнул дверь и уже припустил дальше по коридору, когда за спиной послышалось знакомое:

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Продолжать позорное бегство было глупо и бессмысленно, поэтому я развернулся на месте и обнаружил, что успел удрать шагов на десять. Снейп стоял в дверях, в непривычной белой мантии похожий на призрака. А я залепетал, как нашкодивший школьник:

— Ничего не случилось. Я искал Петру. Но раз она занята, я зайду позже. В понедельник. Потом. Неважно.

Тяжело вздохнув и посмотрев то ли с негодованием, то ли с жалостью, Снейп вернулся в аудиторию, оставив меня с нелепой улыбкой посреди пустого коридора. Не сдержав распирающего изнутри истерического смеха, я прыснул и моментально почувствовал себя опустошённым. Так переволноваться на пустом месте и выставить себя на посмешище!

Пошатываясь, словно пьяный, я добрёл до лифта, где встретил одну из лаборанток. Имени я не помнил, но она училась в Рейвенкло и была на три года младше меня.

— Привет, Гарри. 

— Привет. — Сконфуженный своей забывчивостью, я неуверенно улыбнулся. Она улыбнулась в ответ.

Девушка довольно быстро отвела взгляд, рассеянно покусывая губу и прижимая к груди книгу. Склонив голову набок, я прочитал: «Фильтрация зелий на водной и кровяной основах. Продвинутая программа для пятого курса».

— Похоже, тебя нагрузили домашним заданием? — Наверное, шутка прозвучала бледно, но девушка усмехнулась.

— Да, можно и так сказать. Новый начальник выгнал меня с проверки тестовых образцов и отправил в библиотеку. Сказал, раз я не могу вспомнить примитивную школьную программу, чтобы за выходные написала эссе. 

— Ого! Снейп лютует?

— Лютует! Ещё как... — Её лицо расцвело такой радостной улыбкой, что я растерялся. — В Хогвартсе я даже не замечала, как интересно он рассказывает. Никто не замечал. Когда меня включили в его рабочую группу, я уже думала увольняться. А сейчас рада. Такое лихое ощущение, как будто мне опять четырнадцать. 

Приехал лифт, а я и не заметил. Стоял, как оглушённый, провожая взглядом учебник, пока девушка меня не окликнула. На улицу я вышел с двоякими ощущениями: с одной стороны, я был рад, что Снейп нашёл работу и возможность взаимодействовать с той аудиторией, которая достаточно созрела, чтобы оценить его ум и мастерство. С другой — я понял, что меня начинает скрести досада, очень похожая на ревность. Я почти надеялся найти Снейпа угрюмым, запертым в уединении в каким-нибудь чулане, куда он сбежал после ссоры с Петрой, и тут появлюсь я, как единственный друг и товарищ, которому не очень рады, но который вдруг оказался очень нужен...

И который вдруг оказался не нужен совершенно. 

В понедельник я узнал, что Снейпа назначили на пост руководителя отдела экспериментальных разработок и старшим научным консультантом по работе с темномагическими артефактами. И наорал на ассистентку, которая принесла мне эту новость.

***

Целую вечность я играл в обиду сам с собой. В рабочее время всячески избегал контактов с лабораторией, вечерами переубеждал себя, что это детский сад и надо прекращать, а утром начиналось всё с начала.

Каждый день, приходя на работу, я подспудно ожидал визитёра. Слышал шаги в коридоре, голос секретарши за дверью и тут же прекращал заполнять отчётные бумаги, вглядывался в дверной проем.

— Ты чего такой нервный? — поначалу спрашивал Рон, но довольно скоро перестал обращать на меня внимание.

— Если так ее ревнуешь к каждому встречному, пригласил бы на свидание. Неудивительно, что у вас с Джин проблемы.

Об этих проблемах я не думал и уж точно не ревновал секретаршу, меня беспокоили другие вопросы. Например, почему Снейп ни разу не зашёл? Что за свинская неблагодарность? Неужели человек, благодаря которому сняли запрет на профессиональную деятельность и приняли на работу после нескольких лет социальной изоляции, — неужели он не заслуживает элементарного «спасибо»? Впрочем, слова «вас об этом не просили, вы не дождетесь мой благодарности» меня бы тоже полностью устроило. Но не молчание длиной в месяцы.

Случались моменты, когда я сам готов был это молчание нарушить. Зайти в лабораторию, поинтересоваться состоянием дел, не зря же я получал пропуск у Гермионы. Но пока я медлил в нерешительности, сваливались новые выезды, плановые и срочные, которые уводили меня всё дальше от Лондона, аврората и надуманных переживаний. Но какими бы ребяческими эти волнения и обиды ни казались мне теперь, тогда это превратилось в вопрос принципа — дождаться.

— Я не понимаю, — сетовал я Гермионе после того, как столкнулся со Снейпом в коридоре аврората, но тот прошёл мимо, даже не кивнув. — Я что, невидимка?

— Глупости какие. — Она старалась проявить сочувствие, но мои переживания были ей непонятны. — Я вообще удивлена, что ты принимаешь это так близко к сердцу. Вы не друзья, не приятели. Если разобраться, вы даже толком не знакомы.

Это замечание вызвало бурю негодования. Как это — не знакомы? Столько лет в одной школе, столько лет на пути к общей победе... Но когда эмоции поутихли, я понял, что она права. 

Я принимал как данность, что Снейпу всегда было до меня дело. В школе он не спускал с меня глаз. После войны был готов при необходимости прийти на помощь, какой бы ширмой из оскорблений он это ни прикрывал. Но каждый раз это было вынужденной мерой. А мне не хотелось, чтобы моё присутствие стало синонимом опасности, тревоги, надвигающейся беды. Пусть нас свела война, но теперь, в мирное время, мне хотелось большего, чем просто союзника за плечом, который годами может не вспоминать о тебе, но случись что — кинуться на выручку. Я знал шпиона, преподавателя, зельевара, но я совершенно не представлял, кто такой Северус Снейп. И я хотел это выяснить. Но как же меня задевало, что он, похоже, совершенно не интересовался, кто же такой не Избранный, а просто Гарри Поттер. 

По истечении трёх месяцев, когда я уже был готов принять ситуацию, как есть, и оставить наше общение исключительно в рамках необходимого, случилась вечеринка. Такая же закрытая, как большинство мероприятий, устраиваемых министерством. Повод был исключительный: впервые за полсотни лет вышла дополненная энциклопедия темномагических зелий. В неё добавили порядка сорока новых ядов, протестированных, с указанием всех возможных побочных эффектов и с рецептом противоядия, где таковое вообще возможно. Уникальные открытия и бесценный опыт, и всё благодаря Снейпу. Конечно, я не собирался идти на эту вечеринку. Но именно в тот день мой руководитель решил-таки посетить своё рабочее место (впервые за неделю, надо отметить).

— Ты чего тут сидишь? Все уже в ресторане.

— Я хотел закончить отчёт до завтра, до того, как мы снова поедем в Ливерпуль. — Предлог был удобный, я заранее его подготовил.

— Не любишь оставлять старую работу, уходя на новое дело? Понимаю, сам такой же. 

Деловито причмокнув, раздобревший без выездной деятельности начальник подкатился ко мне и вытащил из рук бумаги.

— Что тут у нас... Ага... Угу. В общем, не идеально, но я принимаю отчёт. Считай, что сдал. Завтра ещё Уизли подчистит. Так что можешь идти в ресторан.

— Если вы позволите... Я не очень в настроении. — Второй вариант отказа был совсем не солидный, но вырвался раньше, чем я придумал что-то получше.

— Не в настроении? Отчего же? Ах да, слышал, девчонка от тебя ушла. Скверно-скверно. Понимаю, дело молодое... Понимаю...

Он вообще у нас был такой, понимающий. Большой, добрый, ленивый и прекрасно отсидевшийся в тылу. Зато лучше всех разбирался, в какой очередности подавать бумажки в какой отдел, чтобы наша работа не стояла. Уважали его больше за возраст, знание всех вкусных кафешек Лондона и, конечно, за понимание. Но стоило мне понадеялся на последнее, как начальник продолжил:

— Ну, вот и развеешься! Может, познакомишься с кем. Иди давай...

И я пошёл. 

***

Что может быть хуже закрытой рабочей вечеринки, где экономят на всём, включая алкоголь? Только закрытая рабочая вечеринка, на который ты — одно из главных развлечений. Не то чтобы я не привык к этому за прошедшие годы, но каждый раз подобные мероприятия даются мне с большим трудом. Приходится следить за каждым словом и жестом, чтобы никого не обидеть, ни о чём радикально (Мерлин упаси!) не высказаться, поскольку наутро твои слова окажутся во всех газетах. И чем более закрытая вечеринка, тем больше вероятность прочесть о своих вчерашних похождениях за завтраком.

Назвать рестораном заведение, в котором всех собирали, можно было только по дружбе (по которой это помещение, видимо, и арендовалось раз за разом). Огромный зал в полуподвале с зачарованными панорамными окнами, застеленными белыми скатертями качающимися столиками и меньшим количеством сидячих мест, чем требовалось, нагонял тоску с первого же взгляда. Веяло от него холодной формальностью обстановки, несмотря на попытку разнообразить неожиданным декором: по стенам разместились канделябры в форме грудастых барышень, которые любезно, но так же холодно улыбались всем гостям. Я однажды спросил у коллеги, почему нельзя зачаровать зал так, как нам бы того хотелось? Мы ведь волшебники, в конце-то концов. «Нельзя по договору аренды», — ответил коллега, и больше я с глупыми вопросами не приставал.

Пожалуй, единственным плюсом этого ресторана была сцена. Достаточно высокая, чтобы обеспечить хороший обзор, и с удобной стойкой, в которой я не раз прятал шпаргалки своих речей, полученных минут за пять до выступления. В этот раз, к превеликому счастью, от меня речей не ждали. 

Я заявился в тот момент, когда Петра уже завершала своё обращение к аудитории и передавала слово «человеку, благодаря которому удалось расшифровать старинные рецепты и сделать уникальное открытие в области, которая давно считалась слишком консервативной».

Петра зааплодировала. Из зала ей вторили нестройные хлопки, но стоило Снейпу подойти к кафедре, как повисла напряжённая, абсолютная тишина. Сотрудников лаборатории в зале было меньшинство, и на кого бы я ни смотрел, чаще видел неприязнь, нежели любопытство. Но Снейпу, похоже, было плевать. Он окинул взглядом ряды коллег и заговорил в привычной преподавательской манере: негромко, вкрадчиво, заставляя к себе прислушиваться. 

Речь была недолгой. Он пообещал представить краткие выводы, с которыми лаборатория поедет в Нью-Йорк на конференцию, а дальше я потерялся. Может, дело в том, что я никогда не был силён в зельях, или так закопался в однообразии своей работы, что перестал усваивать новую информацию? Снейп не использовал большого количества латинских слов или специфических терминов. Он говорил очень просто, приводил доступные примеры, но привычные слова складывались в непривычные конструкции, и смысл сказанного ускользал. 

Или дело было в том, что я попросту не вслушивался. Я смотрел на него, на его скупую мимику, сдержанные жесты, и плыл навстречу голосу, как загипнотизированный. То, что раньше казалось пугающим в его интонациях, теперь успокаивало. И я отчаянно жалел, что не сделал это открытие ещё в Хогвартсе. Возможно, смени я тогда настороженность на внимание, это помогло бы и мне получить больше знаний, и дало бы Снейпу меньше поводов на мне срываться. Или нет.

— ...Таким образом, наше открытие позволяет пересмотреть текущий подход к систематизации зелий как таковой. Расхождение во взаимодействии ингредиентов и реакции на живой организм настолько противоречат привычной схеме Фердинанда, на которой строится основополагающая классификация, что её обновление и станет предметом научной работы нашего отдела на следующий год.

Последнюю фразу Снейп произнёс, глядя мне в глаза, будто только ко мне и обращаясь. От звука редких аплодисментов я очнулся и обнаружил себя в первом ряду у сцены, с приоткрытым ртом: я глядел на Снейпа снизу вверх, и наверняка выглядел так же глупо, как себя в тот момент ощущал. Сделалось ужасно неловко, я постарался протиснуться вглубь зала, чтобы скрыться подальше от внимательного взгляда, который наверняка уже стал насмешливым, но меня остановила Петра.

— Также хотелось бы сказать отдельное спасибо человеку, благодаря которому у нас появилась возможность сделать столь ценное открытие. Человеку, чья команда, невзирая на опасность, вскрыла зачарованное хранилище и нашла рукописи. Мистер Поттер...

Скрыться в толпе не удалось. Я остановился и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя совершенно несчастным. Захотелось заранее расплакаться от предстоящего унижения: они хотят речь, проклятую речь, которую я не готовил, и которая будет звучать убого после выступления Снейпа. За что они так со мной?

— ...Вы не могли бы рассказать, как удалось обнаружить рукописи и вообще понять, насколько ценный артефакт попал к вам в руки?

Конечно, я мог бы, и я смог, и все те бесконечные пять минут, что я выдавливал из себя подобие захватывающей истории, я чувствовал, как за моим плечом на сцене стоит Снейп, сверлит взглядом мой затылок и насмехается...

Петра объявила окончание официальной части и предложила всем пройти к столам с угощением. Воспользовавшись предлогом, чтобы затеряться в толпе, я поторопился прочь, стремясь покинуть вечеринку немедленно. 

— Годы идут, а ничего не меняется. — Его негромкий голос был отчётливо слышен даже в поднявшемся гомоне, и он захватил меня, как петля лассо, останавливая и удерживая. — Вы всё так же охочи до славы и всеобщего внимания. 

Захотелось развернуться, наговорить колкостей, которые причинят мне вреда куда больше, чем Снейпу, но он сам обошёл меня и остановился напротив. И если вокруг меня толпа всегда уплотнялась, то у него явно был противоположный ей заряд. Он показательно оглядел меня с ног до головы и усмехнулся.

— Наша уже не новая знаменитость. — И пошёл к дальнему столу, который оставался пустым, несмотря на избыточно плотную рассадку за другими столиками. 

Я приготовился сдержать внутреннее бешенство, но вдруг понял, что наоборот, совершенно успокоился. Уже не надеясь, я получил давно ожидаемое — первый шаг навстречу, который не мог сделать сам последние месяцы. И мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом, даже не предполагая, сколько сплетен наше уединение, да и общение как таковое, может вызвать.

Наш столик оказался единственным, на котором стояли карточки с именами. Петра, Снейп... Видимо, поэтому его и не занимали. Или потому, что он качался, а стулья оказались жёсткими и неудобными. Холодная закуска выглядела сносно, но начинать разговор, подмечая эти бессмысленные детали, я не собирался. А ничего кроме них в голову не приходило.

— Выдохните, у вас скоро губы посинеют. — Снейп поставил передо мной стакан с огневиски. Благо, конкуренции за выпивку за нашим столиком не было. — Речь получилась не самой худшей, но пора бы вам научиться скрывать свои эмоции. С такой неохотой идти на сцену после хвалебного представления... Невежливо.

— Кроме вас это, похоже, мало кто замечает. Иначе давно прекратили бы мои мучения и перестали таскать по... Подождите. Если вы поняли, что я не хотел выступать, зачем было это «охочи до славы...»?

Снейп сделал короткий глоток из своего стакана.

— Ирония, Поттер. Наверное, я в этом плох точно так же, как вы — в публичных выступлениях. 

Я был уверен, что мне послышалось. Не мог же я в самом деле получить от Снейпа такой ответ? И дело даже не в том, что он сравнил нас, что само по себе уже немыслимо. А в формулировке и уровне откровенности.

— Вы со мной говорите, — вырвалось прежде, чем я успел додумать эту мысль.

Снейп показательно огляделся. 

— Никого, кроме вас, рядом нет. Конечно, если вы не спрятали группу поддержки под мантией-невидимкой. 

— Я имею в виду, что мы с вами не обмениваемся информацией, не решаем вопросы, не ругаемся и не спорим. Вы только что ответили на праздный вопрос, и больше всего это похоже на беседу. Мне казалось, вы всегда избегали... бесед. Тем более — со мной.

Закончив делиться неожиданным открытием, я осел, как сдувшийся шарик, и поспешил оживить себя большим глотком огневиски. Снейп терпеливо ждал, пока мой спектакль со звоном бокалов и вытиранием лица салфеткой завершится.

— Я не избегаю бесед как таковых, Поттер. Я избегаю праздности во всех её проявлениях. Но раз уж мы с вами поневоле оказались на столь бессмысленном мероприятии и работаем почти вместе, то не вижу смысла избегать вашего общества. Хуже уже точно не будет. — Он с отвращением посмотрел на канделябр, висевший на стене прямо над его головой. Тот в ответ подмигнул и послал воздушный поцелуй.

— Но вы избегали меня с тех самых пор, как устроились в лабораторию! — Алкоголь быстро ударил мне в голову, иначе я бы не набрался смелости выпалить такое Снейпу. — Не написали, не зашли... 

— Но и вы тоже не заходили.

— Заходил! Ещё в пятницу, когда...

— Тогда вы к Петре заходили, если не ошибаюсь.

Туше. 

Было в его тоне что-то совершенно непривычное. Лёгкое, едва уловимое. Я с удивлением смотрел, как он медленно пьёт виски: щёки немного втянуты, губы сжаты. Это была не попытка сделать глоток, а попытка сдержать улыбку. Обескураженный, я совершенно не собирался сдерживать свою. 

— Да вы просто смеётесь надо мной.

— Что вы, мистер Поттер. Как бы я посмел?

Эмоционально измотанный и нестабильный, да ещё под воздействием алкоголя, я рассмеялся. Возможно, слегка истерично, но совершенно искренне и достаточно громко, чтобы за ближайшими столиками замолчали. Все смотрели на нас. Хрюкнув, я закрыл рот салфеткой, чтобы хоть так спрятать улыбку. 

— Аккуратнее, Поттер. Иначе ваши коллеги решат, что вам приятно моё общество. 

— Не переживайте. — Я немного успокоился и налил себе воды. — Все решат, что вы подлили мне в напиток зелье. Ведь это вы предложили огневиски.

— Феноменальная наблюдательность.

Пару минут мы сидели молча. Я ощущал, как внутри всё медленно и приятно расслабляется. Несмотря на то, что ресторан вызывал скорее отвращение, мне было чертовски хорошо. И хотелось предложить переместиться куда-нибудь, где будет ещё лучше, чтобы продолжить нашу беседу... Но до такой наглости у меня духу ещё не хватило.

— Как вы могли понять из моей сегодняшней речи, которую вы так внимательно слушали, — неожиданно продолжил Снейп, — новые зелья ставят под сомнение множество истин, на которых зиждется зельеварение не одну сотню лет. С того самого дня, как я попал в лабораторию и продолжил изучение этих составов, у меня не было лишней минуты, чтобы подготовить для вас благодарственную речь. И, признаться, я не думал, что вы относитесь к тому типу людей, которые в подобном нуждаются. 

Мне захлестнула удушающая волна стыда. Я действительно не ждал благодарности. Мне хотелось, как это ни банально, обычного человеческого внимания. Не хватало ещё начать оправдываться.

— Знаете, Снейп, я за вас очень рад!

Он перевёл на меня удивлённый взгляд, и его примеру последовали ещё с десяток человек, что вынудило меня придвинуться ближе и понизить голос. 

— Что вы можете заниматься делом, в котором действительно хороши. И едете на конференцию в Нью-Йорк.

— Мистер Поттер, — он тоже заговорил тише и с некоторым снисхождением, — ни на какую конференцию я не еду. 

Мы сидели так близко, что почти касались плечами. Я не смотрел на его лицо, это казалось неудобным и очень личным, но с интересом рассматривал руки, пальцы, белые манжеты явно новой рубашки, запонки с лунным камнем. И даже это казалось мне уже вторжением на чужую территорию, невежливым и неуместным. 

— Почему не едете? Это ведь ваша заслуга. 

— Не все настроены столь лояльно. Выпускать из страны вчерашнего преступника, и, тем более, дать ему возможность выступать по теме, за которую его чуть не посадили...

Я его слушал, но прислушивался к себе. К биению сердца, ощущению влажного холодного стакана в руке, чувству голода. Мне очень хотелось что-то сделать. Это ведь неправильно, когда плоды твоих трудов утекают сквозь пальцы лишь потому, что кто-то не может выйти за пределы собственных страхов и стереотипов. 

— Я знаю, с кем можно обсудить этот вопрос. — Я уверенно кивнул и всё-таки перевёл взгляд на Снейпа. Его глаза оказались даже ближе, чем я предполагал. Во рту стало неожиданно сухо. Инстинкт самосохранения пробудился.

— Если вы это сделаете, — не шёпот, а скорее рокот горного завала, под которым меня собирались схоронить, — я точно попаду в Азкабан за нанесение особо тяжких.

— Даже не за убийство?

— Зачем же убивать? Ваше закалённое руно может в будущем ещё пригодиться.

— Руно?

Снейп отодвинулся и посмотрел на меня с сочувствием.

— Читайте книги, Поттер. Читайте книги.

***

Корпоративная вечеринка для меня закончилась рано. Непродолжительная беседа со Снейпом оборвалась сдержанным «Мне пора», и он покинул ресторан. Пить мне не хотелось, оставаться практически трезвым в целенаправленно набирающемся окружении — тоже, и я почти сразу последовал его примеру. 

Выходные я провёл в неспешных прогулках между кроватью и кухней, и лишь раз выбрался из дома, чтобы дойти до маггловского кинотеатра. Меня всегда привлекало это окно в выдуманный человеком мир. Есть в ожившей на экране фантазии что-то не менее волшебное, чем в движении палочкой, и я пристрастился сбегать от реальности в затемнённые кинозалы. Иногда прятался там от ссор с Джинни, с которой мы словно на разных языках изъяснялись все годы наших отношений, иногда хотел переключиться, измотанный работой и бесконечным однообразием будней. А иногда ловил себя на мысли, что просто компенсирую таким образом детские лишения. 

В понедельник сразу из дома я отбыл в Ливерпуль, где до вечера мы с группой «отложенного реагирования» гоняли боггартов по старому поместью. Коллеги извинялись, что сдёрнули меня и Рона, что у них были все основания рассчитывать на обнаружение опасных артефатков, но кроме ящичка с запылёнными склянками ничего не нашли. Когда стемнело, склянки отправились в лабораторию на анализ, а мы — по домам.

И только во вторник, ближе к полудню и второй чашке кофе, неожиданно оказалось, что я очень нужен некоторым коллегам из смежных отделов. И всё потому, что внезапно стал обладателем связей в лаборатории. Мне так и сказали, прямым текстом:

— Слушай, Гарри, мне позарез надо, чтобы результаты проверки отравленных писем из Ноттинг-Хилла были готовы к вечеру. Я вчера весь день пороги обивал, а они нудят «пять рабочих дней на обработку, пять рабочих дней». Если к утру не сдам отчёт, не видать мне квартального бонуса... Очень прошу, замолви слово. У тебя же там такие связи.

Когда попросили первый раз, я посмеялся. Какие связи? Петра выставляет меня за дверь не реже, чем остальных. На второй раз веселье поутихло, а на третий я был откровенно зол и старался не пересекаться с коллегами из оперативного отдела сперва до конца рабочего дня, а потом и до конца недели. Не то чтобы я не понимал, какие мотивы ими движут, но категорически отказывался выступать посредником. 

Однако после пятничной летучки, где мне припомнили все незакрытые проекты, выбора не осталось, и после обеда я отправился в лабораторию с кипой документов: как своих, так и подсунутых в последний момент в коридоре.

В отличие от моего прошлого визита, в лабораторных коридорах нижнего уровня было оживлённо: сотрудники проносились мимо в белых мантиях, двери тихонько хлопали, разговоры заполняли коридор ровным гулом, из которого я не мог вычленить ни слова. Первый же встречный был рад показать мне дорогу до лаборатории Снейпа, но заходить внутрь желания не выказал.

А внутри, по контрасту с коридором, была тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом перьев, шелестом пергаментов и редким бульканьем расставленных по разным углам котлов. При моём появлении никто из лаборантов даже не обернулся, зато открылась дверь в глубине помещения, и Снейп, стоя на пороге, сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Пока я шёл к нему, чувствуя неловкость из-за слишком громких шагов, мне казалось, что все присутствующие провожают меня взглядом, хотя я был уверен — никто так и не посмотрел в мою сторону.

В кабинете, за закрытой дверью, тишину не нарушало совершенно ничего. И теперь не только мои шаги, но и моё дыхание казались непозволительно громкими. 

— Что на этот раз? — Снейп обошёл меня и вернулся на своё рабочее место, за стол, заваленный папками, свитками, листами бумаг. Такого бардака я даже у Рона на столе никогда не видел. И Снейп с таким невыразимым бесстрастием смотрел на горы макулатуры, что я почти прочувствовал скрытую за маской тоску. И укол совести из-за причины своего визита.

— У вас стоят на меня сигнальные чары даже на работе? — Шутка вырвалась раньше, чем я подумал о её нелепости. Однако Снейп никак её не прокомментировал. Просто поднял на меня взгляд, ожидая услышать причины моего визита.

— У меня есть несколько вопросов. — Я показал стопку зажатых в кулаке бланков.

Не меняясь в лице, Снейп протянул руку, забрал бланки и начал их просматривать.

— С этим к мисс Фостер... с этим тоже... это ещё не готово, это не мой отдел... не мой отдел... это вообще первый раз вижу. 

В итоге с двумя бланками мне предстояло идти к его подчинённой, с десятью ждать следующей недели, а остальные — засунуть куда подальше. Возвращая бумаги, он даже не смотрел на меня, а стоило их забрать, как начал неспешно перебирать и разворачивать свитки, лежащие на столе. Можно подумать, это скопились завалы непроверенных школьных эссе, но у него никогда не было такого пустого лица, когда он собирал домашние задания. И наблюдать за тем, как его длинные тонкие пальцы, столь искусно управляющиеся с ингредиентами и зельями, вязнут в зыбучих песках бессмысленного крючкотворства, оказалось более чем неприятно.

— Что вы делаете? — Вряд ли Снейпу нравилось, что я продолжал торчать у него перед носом, но я не мог уйти.

— Это внутренние отчёты о проверке зелий и прочих магических субстанций, которые ваш отдел приносил на анализ за последние семь лет. Но я не уверен. Возможно, здесь найдутся и более старые документы. — Он говорил так же бесцветно и равнодушно, как выглядел. 

— Но, сэр, — я старался спрашивать очень мирный тоном, чтобы не вызвать вспышку агрессии, — почему этим занимаетесь вы?

— Хотел бы я знать ответ на этот вопрос. Возможно потому, что у нас нет срочной работы и надо привести в порядок старые дела. — Он красноречиво посмотрел на бумаги в моей руке, срок сдачи по каждому уже дымил. — Или потому, что руководству взбрело в голову разработать новую систему каталогизации, которую должен придумать именно я. Или просто они хотят ограничить мой доступ к ингредиентам и реактивам. Выбирайте объяснение, которое вам кажется наиболее убедительным. 

— Может, это просто сопутствует должности? Чем она выше, тем больше бумажек...

Снейп скривил губы.

— Вам ли не понимать, что моя должность — фикция. Очень удобно похоронить меня за бумажной работой, прикрывая все руководящей должностью, а потом в любой момент отправить разгребать самые сложные и грязные истории, потому что я ведь старший консультант! Зачем я вообще обсуждаю это с вами...

«А с кем ещё?» — эгоистичный вопрос остался невысказанным. И хорошо, ведь он бы принял это за жалость, которой я не испытывал. Или за избыточное самомнение, которым я тоже вроде не страдал. Я был переполнен сочувствием и чувством вины, ведь это моими стараниями он попал в лабораторию. 

На мгновение он зажмурился и прижал ладонями пергаментные свитки. А когда открыл глаза и посмотрел на свои руки, в его взгляде читалось удивление. 

— Позвольте, я вам помогу. Вдвоем получиться разобраться куда быстрее.

— Поттер, вечер пятницы. Вам что, заняться нечем?

— Могу задать тот же вопрос!

— За дверью стоит четверо помогальщиков. Если мне что-то понадобится, я найду, к кому обратиться.

— Я работаю в оперативном отделе почти четыре года. Я знаю многие дела за этот период, вместе дело пойдёт быстрее. 

— Похоже, вы слишком срослись с образом спасителя и не можете остановиться даже тогда, когда вам прямым текстом говорят — не надо!

— А вы слишком упрямы и зациклены на собственной гордости, чтобы принять обычную дружескую помощь, когда вам ее предлагают!

Я не заметил, когда мы начали кричать друг на друга. А ведь успел понадеяться, что наше почти приятельское общение сохранится и после корпоратива. Наверное, опять ошибся.

Снейп устало откинулся на спинку стула и сцепил перед собой пальцы в замок.

— Хотите помочь, Поттер? Принесите кофе. 

Я опешил:

— Какой?

— Двойной эспрессо с горячим молоком, без сахара и пенки. И завтра утром, пожалуйста.

— В субботу? — пробормотал я, прекрасно понимая, что меня просто выпроваживают. Со всеми моими благими намерениями.

Промолчав, Снейп продолжил разбирать бумаги, полностью игнорируя мое присутствие. Потоптавшись с минуту, я всё же покинул его кабинет. Расстроенный, озадаченный, но полный решимости.

И на следующее утро, купив два самых больших кофе в маггловской кофейне, я пришёл к девяти утра обратно. Коридоры были безлюдны, свет приглушён, лабораторный кабинет заперт. Разочарованно хмыкнув, я сел на пол у двери и стал потихоньку пить свой кофе. Долго ждать не пришлось — минут через пятнадцать я услышал шаги и:

— Какого драккла? 

Его удивлённое лицо определённо стоило раннего подъёма в субботу.

***

Мы просидели над бумажками все выходные. Если поначалу задача казалась простой, то на деле каждый второй отчёт превращался в утомительный процесс расшифровки, переоформления и переписывания. 

— Это ещё хуже, чем проверять студенческие работы, — ворчал Снейп к вечеру субботы. Я ковырялся в кривых формулировках всего часов десять, а его запал за прошедшие дни явно успел поубавиться. — Там хоть понимаешь, на какую тему эссе было написано, а здесь... «Задым. после вскрыт. Коробка плевалась, в дым. неопозн, раствор. три мантии, двое в Мунго с ож.тр.ст. Касторовое масло». И какую же бесценную информацию я должен получить из этого отчёта? Может быть вы, Поттер, знакомы с диалектом тупоголовых и криворуких лаборантов?

С диалектом я, увы, знаком не был, но многие дела действительно узнавал. Какие-то артефакты и зелья я лично доставлял в лабораторию, а потом получал подробный отчёт на зачарованном пергаменте. Про какие-то я слышал от Рона и коллег. Поэтому в особо удачных случаях на раздражённую снейповскую тираду я протягивал руку, забирал неаккуратный отчёт, а дальше диктовал перу дополненную версию. 

— В лабораторию была доставлена шкатулка из поместья Эйвери в Северном Йоркшире, близ Атвика. Основные защитные заклятья были сняты на месте, внутри обнаружена прозрачная жидкость, ввиду чего артефакт доставили в лабораторию на экспертизу. При повторном вскрытии шкатулки уже в лаборатории из неё пошёл густой чёрный дым, под прикрытием которого трёх лаборантов окатило упомянутой выше жидкостью. Жидкость прожгла мантии и нанесла ожоги третьей степени двоим участникам инцидента, ввиду чего пострадавшие были доставлены в Мунго. Задымление удалось развеять Finite Incantatem, а закрыть шкатулку — только после смазывания петель касторовым маслом. Прозрачная жидкость была позже определена как, — я посмотрел в самый низ пергамента, — запрещённое на территории Магической Британии зелье Regiis Lacrimae, Царские Слёзы. 

Но даже понимая, о каком случае идёт речь в отчёте, переписать его начисто с первого раза удавалось не всегда. То перо добавит моё или Снейпово междометие, то не перейдёт на латынь. Меня такие помарки не смущали, я свои отчёты всегда составлял топорно и, что уж, довольно грязно, но Снейп настоял — раз взялись, надо сделать хорошо. Хоть это и растягивало процесс разбора бумаг на неопределённый срок и грозило лишить меня не только следующих выходных, но также всех вечеров на неделе. 

— Признайтесь, вам просто нравится моё общество. Но для этого не обязательно запирать меня в вашем кабинете на неделю! — После многих часов вялой беседы и переписывания текстов без критической необходимости я так расслабился, что ляпнул, не подумав. 

Снейп отреагировал не сразу. Он дочитал пергамент, который держал в руках, аккуратно его свернул и посмотрел на меня очень серьёзно.

— Ваш длинный язык, Поттер, и вопиющая фамильярность не делают вам чести. Постарайтесь держать своё неловкое остроумие при себе или покиньте мой кабинет. 

Мы сверлили друг друга взглядом очень долгое мгновение, после чего я кивнул. Не извинился, не согласился, просто кивнул, позволяя ему самому решать, что именно имелось в виду. Однако стоило мне резко подняться на ноги, как он едва заметно вздрогнул и взгляд из строгого стал удивлённым. Похоже, он не верил, что я могу уйти. А значит, не прогонял по-настоящему. И значит, не хотел, чтобы я уходил. Это было как раз то знание, которое я и намеревался получить, совершая свой хитрый трюк: вместо того чтобы действительно покинуть кабинет, я подошёл к шкафу и взял ещё несколько пергаментов, пряча довольную улыбку. Вернувшись к столу, я был совершенно спокоен и непроницаем, хотя в грудной клетке трепыхалось неожиданное по силе ликование. Снейп, конечно, на меня даже не посмотрел.

В восьмом часу вечера мне всё же удалось вытащить его на ужин. Он уверял, что обойдётся оставшейся с обеда лапшой, за которой я успел сбегать в середине дня, но я тоже бываю занудным и настойчивым. В итоге у нас получился не только ужин, но и короткая молчаливая прогулка через парк, за которым находилась любимая мной маггловская пиццерия. 

— Мне до сих пор трудно поверить, что в бумагах лаборатории аврората такой чудовищный бардак, — первое, что сказал Снейп с тех пор, как мы покинули его кабинет и дошли до кафе. Он смотрел сквозь меню и вряд ли даже обращался ко мне. Но памятуя о состоянии дел в собственном отделе, в которых я ковырялся весь первый год своей стажировки, мне отчаянно захотелось вступиться за лабораторию.

— Последние шесть-семь лет им было не до образцовой отчётности. С тех пор как Волдеморт вернулся, они тонули в колоссальном объёме работы. А после победы и подавно, тогда им ящиками привозили конфискованные предметы и зелья со всей Англии. И всё срочно, всё опасно.

— Как будто только у них случилась война, но я не помню такого безобразия в Хогвартсе!

— В Хогвартсе была Макгонагалл. Подозреваю, она была строга не только с нами. А в лаборатории много лет менялось руководство чуть ли не каждый год, пока не пришла Петра. Последние год-два стало более-менее...

— Но отчёты за последние год-два тоже не отличаются глубиной и детализацией.

— А разве было, кому за этим следить? Их хватало только на экспертные заключения для нашего отдела, а для внутреннего архива и так сойдёт. К тому же, они клепали всё по общему шаблону прошлых лет. Вы же сами видели эти каракули.

— После двенадцати часов расшифровки у вас ещё хватает энтузиазма за них заступаться?

Я пожал плечами, и больше мы не разговаривали. Быстро заказали, быстро поели. Казалось, досада от столкновения мнений разделила нас. Последние часы мы единодушно ругали нерадивых предшественников, а теперь я будто вступил в оппозицию. 

На обратном пути Снейп отослал меня домой. Сказал, что тоже устал и собирается отдохнуть, а одного меня оставить в лаборатории не может. Но когда на следующее утро я вернулся, он сидел за столом бледнее обычного, в мятой мантии, а свитков для разбора поубавилось. Если он и спал, то недолго, и точно не дома. Зато прямо перед моим стулом стоял бумажный стаканчик с кофе из той же кофейни, где я покупал эспрессо накануне. Мысль, что Снейп думал обо мне по дороге на работу, проявил внимание и, не побоюсь этого слова, заботу, воодушевляла. Выходит, меня действительно ждали. 

Когда в воскресенье я приполз домой и упал на кровать, то понял, что устал за выходные значительно сильнее, чем за всю прошедшую неделю. Помимо того, что разбор отчётов требовал постоянного умственного напряжения, мне также приходилось следить за каждым словом и действием, чтобы не спровоцировать очередную отповедь или, чего доброго, совершенно серьёзное требование уйти. Утреннее расположение Снейпа отнюдь не гарантировало, что его терпение не лопнет в любой момент, и я продолжал безотчётно радоваться, глядя на часы и подмечая, сколько времени мы провели бок о бок в мирном и продуктивном сотрудничестве.

И даже утром, мало отдохнувший, я проснулся с радостным ожиданием, что вечером смогу снова прийти в его кабинет и продолжить разбирать бумажки, слушать его комментарии и сдерживать улыбку, видя, с каким выражением лица он вчитывается в очередной опус. Может, и глупость, но я будто получил возможность, о которой давно мечтал, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёт. 

Только до вечера мне надо было совершить очередной плановый выезд. С которого я в тот день не вернулся, а утром вторника в моём личном деле, в графе «местонахождение» появилась запись — «пропал без вести».

***

На самом деле, ничего страшного не произошло. Ситуация, в которой я оказался, была в той же мере опасной, в какой и глупой. 

Команда разведки обнаружила поместье, предположительно являвшееся собственностью Пиритса. И поскольку родство бывшего Пожирателя с таким известным алхимическим экспертом, как Арго Пиритс, само по себе вселяло всевозможные опасения и домыслы, для вскрытия поместья была вызвана моя группа. Обычное дело: комплексная проверка на внешние и внутренние защитные барьеры, фоновые родовые проклятия, запрещающие проникновение в здание, проверка коридоров, комнат, вскрытие всех шкафов, ящиков, обнаружение тайников по наличию скрытого магического фона... К пяти вечера мы обошли дом от подвала до крыши. Нашли пару сварливых от продолжительного одиночества портретов, небольшой запас склянок с зельями, судя по осадку и образовавшимся слоям, более не пригодных к употреблению, зачарованные украшения и одного очень грустного полтергейста. Рон ворчал, что рутина его доконает, начальник разведки отчаянно благодарил за уделённое время, а я, за отсутствием реальной опасности или хотя бы интересных проклятий, мысленно уплыл в лабораторию, где меня наверняка ждали. Думал, долго ли мы просидим на этот раз, стоит ли купить еды по дороге или попробовать через пару часов вытащить Снейпа в ту же пиццерию? Хотя лучше сразу купить. 

Моя команда потихоньку сворачивалась, упаковывая находки в защитные боксы, команда разведки по второму кругу обшаривала окрестности на предмет разного рода захоронений и тайников. А я сообщил Рону, что ещё раз проверю подвал и потом сразу ухожу. Он увязался за мной, занудствуя про нормы безопасности и запрет на одиночные досмотры.

— Тебе не кажется, что здесь слишком тихо и спокойно? — спросил я Рона, заглядывая в помещение, служившее некогда либо темницей, либо зарешеченным складом. 

— А как ещё должно быть в старом магическом поместье, где и магии-то не осталось? 

Он был настроен скептически к моему вялому любопытству, да я и сам не настаивал. 

— Здесь вон, — он пнул крысиный черепок, тот пролетел ползалы и с грохотом отскочил от железной решётки, — даже крысы все передохли с тоски и голода.

— Ты уверен, что сами передохли? — Меня не покидало едва уловимое беспокойство, хотя я не мог установить ни источник опасности, ни её серьёзность.

— Если не сами, то наткнёмся ещё и на кошачий скелет. — После попытки обнаружить полости за каменной кладкой Рон окончательно заскучал и убрал палочку в крепление на рукаве. — Пойдём уже. Гермиона готовит рагу на ужин. Мы будем тебе рады.

— Не могу, я обещал Снейпу помочь сегодня с отчётами, — прислонившись плечом к решётке, я смотрел, как Рон сперва неодобрительно качает головой, а потом уходит из подземелья, отсалютовав мне на прощанье рукой. Мой рассказ «как я провёл выходные» не впечатлил его, а выбор кампании тем более вызвал недоумение, как и желание продолжить общение со Снейпом. 

— Дался он тебе! — пытался Рон достучаться. — Столько лет издевался в школе, ненавидел тебя, да и ты его! Чего началось? Стал вдруг хлопотать за него по каждому поводу. Запрет снять, на работу устроить. Дал показания на суде, отмазал от Азкабана — и хорошо, ты ему больше ничего не должен! Благодарность за героизм — это уже не к тебе, а к министру. Что за альтруизм на грани с мазохизмом? О, вычитал тут — Стокгольмский синдром! Может тебя в Мунго на осмотр заслать?

Конечно, ни в какое Мунго я не собирался, и никакого синдрома у меня не было. Зато было много другого — любопытство, уважение, волнительное предвкушение, какое бывает перед входом в Запретный лес. И интересно, и страшно, и голова кружится от собственной смелости и осознания, что ты один из тех немногих, кто постигнет тайны лесных глубин. Тот, кто, возможно, когда-нибудь скажет: «Да, я действительно знаю Снейпа». Кому этот человек сможет довериться. Мне почему-то очень этого хотелось, а ещё хотелось это доверие оправдать. 

Я настолько увлёкся фантазиями, что не успел отреагировать на нападение. Передо мной выросла зелёная стена, похожая на сплошное моховое полотно, в которое я безвольно уткнулся и моментально почувствовал такую чудовищную слабость, что ни о какой защите и речи быть не могло. Я хотел лишь одного — закрыть глаза, укутанный всепоглощающей влажной мягкостью, вдыхать запах ночного леса, и спать. Спать...

Следующее, что я увидел — это огромные испуганные глаза Рона и группу ребят-оперативников, топчущихся за него спиной. Они стояли передо мной в полный рост, но я смотрел на них сверху вниз. 

— Я сплю, — вырвалось хрипло и капризно, на что Рон даже не улыбнулся.

— Я вижу, — так же хрипло ответил он и начал отскребать меня от стены. Оказалось, что меня основательно припечатало к каменной кладке и накрыло сверху тем самым мхом. Сейчас он всячески сопротивлялся и пытался прижаться плотнее.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся. — Через несколько минут я стоял на своих двоих, держась за стеночку, и постепенно приходил в себя. Я физически ощущал, как в меня, опустошённого и беспомощного, возвращается магическая сила: потоками, волнами, пальцы начало покалывать, голова кружиться, а палочка в руке немного искрить. — Ты не опоздаешь на ужин?

— Какой ужин?! — Рон наступил на кусок мха, пытающийся ползти подальше от нас. — Сейчас полдень вторника! 

И он рассказал, что оставил меня в подвале, совершенно уверенный, что мы закончили осмотр и я практически следом за ним отправился в лабораторию к Снейпу. Утром он в стандартное время вышел на работу, и, не дождавшись меня, пошёл на летучку, где несколько раз что-то неубедительно соврал, оправдывая моё отсутствие. Не обнаружив меня и после летучки, пошёл в лабораторию, где Снейп сообщил, что не видел меня вчера, и довольно жёстко выставил Рона за дверь с просьбой передать, что «необязательность и неуважение к чужому времени — одни из самых отвратительных качеств». Рон, уже не на шутку встревоженный, метнулся в апартаменты, где я жил после расставания с Джинни, но домовик-консьерж сообщил, что вчера вечером я не возвращался. Забив тревогу, Рон сообщил в отдел, что я не вернулся с выезда. Они попытались отыскать меня по зачарованному рабочему значку, который носят все авроры на случай непредвиденных или насильственных трансгрессий, но это не дало результатов. Мне тут же присвоили статус «без вести пропавшего», и он отправился в поместье с опергруппой, просто не представляя, где ещё меня можно искать. 

— А что, если я просто напился в баре и проспал работу, валясь бревном в квартире новых знакомых? — По мере того как ко мне возвращались силы, возвращалось и чувство юмора. 

— А что, если бы эта хрень тебя сожрала? Ты хоть знаешь, что это?

— Знаю. — Ответ стал неожиданным даже для меня. Из глубин памяти всплыл урок гербологии за первый курс, где после Дьявольских силков нам рассказывали про Фамильное ковровище: растение-паразит, обитающее в старых поместьях, питающееся магией рода, водой и кровью мелких грызунов. Используется в зельеварении в качестве магического ингибитора или для поглощения лишнего магического фона. Очень редкое, очень ценное, очень агрессивное.

— Оно редко на людей нападает, только с большой голодухи, — старался я успокоить Рона. — И, видимо, от отчаянья.

— Только не пойму, почему твой значок мы не могли отследить?

— Наверное, весь магический фон впитало ковровище.

— Ага. — Рон неожиданно заржал. — Так и вижу некролог: убил Волдеморта, но умер, потому что его сожрал мох.

Ребята шутку оценили и потом ещё много месяцев меня этим подкалывали.

Ковровище, несмотря на попытки опергруппы его отнять, я забрал с собой. Затолкал слои живого зелёного полотна в мешок и притащил в лабораторию.

Когда я постучал в кабинет Снейпа, тот схватил меня за плечо, втащил внутрь и захлопнул дверь. Взяв меня за подбородок, он повертел мою голову из стороны в сторону, хмуро разглядывая. 

— Выглядит так, будто у вас ветрянка.

Об этом я уже знал. Ковровище пыталось и крови моей напиться, а потому впилось в открытые участки кожи — лицо и шею, которые теперь пестрели яркими красными точками. 

— Это не ветрянка, можете не беспокоиться. — Я закинул на стол здоровенный мешок. — У меня для вас подарок. 

Снейп развязывал его с опаской и вздрогнул, когда из тёмного нутра вылез кусок мха и обвил его пальцы. 

— Да это же... — Он быстро вытащил растение целиком и встряхнул, расправляя на манер скатерти. Стало понятно, что находка в длину больше двух метров. Ковровище заколыхалось, недовольное грубым обращением. — С таким запасом лаборатория может пару лет не закупать магические фильтры!

— Только это не для лаборатории. Это для вас. 

Словно не слыша, Снейп быстро упаковал растение обратно, затолкал мешок в шкаф и, порывшись в одном из ящиков, протянул мне банку с заживляющей мазью. А потом, присев на стол, молча наблюдал, как я намазываю лицо и шею. Внимательно наблюдал, и взгляд его, тяжёлый и пристальный, меня беспокоил.

— Вы были у колдомедиков?

— Конечно. Сказали, что общее магическое истощение само восполнится после хорошего сна. 

Снейп снова замолчал, наблюдая за мной, словно контролируя процесс нанесения мази. 

— Какую должность вы занимаете? — поинтересовался он, когда я уже протягивал баночку с мазью обратно.

— Я руководитель опергруппы по обезвреживанию темномагических артефактов. Уже года два.

— И сколько человек у вас в подчинении?

— Два стажёра, три рядовых аврора и Рон, он мой зам. А что?

— А то, что это полный беспредел. — То, с каким чувством он это сказал, и каким белыми от напряжения пальцами он сжимал баночку, выдавали его бешенство. — Вам двадцать четыре года, Поттер! Как вас вообще назначили на управляющую должность в таком опасном отделе? С вашим-то опытом!

— Погодите-погодите. — Тут уже я начал потихоньку закипать. — А что не так с моим возрастом и тем более, уж простите, с моим опытом?

— Что не так с вашим опытом? Да вы зелень! Как можно отпускать вас обезвреживать вековые проклятия, о настоящей угрозе которых вы едва ли отдаёте себе отчёт, и уж тем более нести ответственность за жизни семерых человек, включая вашу собственную! Ни нормальной подготовки, ни боевого стажа...

— То есть Волдеморт, по-вашему не в счёт? Это так, счастливая случайность?

— Хотите честный ответ — да! Волдеморт — это счастливая случайность, обусловленная пророчеством, на помощь которому пришли все возможные силы этого чёртового мироздания, чтобы только ваша задница оказалась немного крепче, чем его! Ваше сражение с самым сильным тёмным магом современности — это судьба, фатум, безысходность и фарс в конце-то концов. Как иначе вы вообще могли выжит в той битве? Этому нет и не будет практического объяснения, это невозможно будет повторить никогда. А ваша нынешняя руководящая должность в оперативном отделе — спекуляция чиновников, которые пытаются выбить дополнительное финансирование за счёт вашего громкого имени! 

Я успел уже вскочить на ноги, подойти совсем вплотную, чтобы либо придушить, либо проклясть. Но от последних слов немного опешил.

— В каком смысле — спекуляция?

— На последней встрече с министерским руководством обсуждалось бюджетирование на третий квартал. Петра пыталась выбить деньги на новое оборудование, потому что половину котлов уже давно надо уничтожить, а перегонных кубов без магического ремонта на всю лабораторию осталось всего два. И ей отказали. Оперативному отделу, и чуть ли не лично Гарри Поттеру, нужно менять снаряжение, а то он бедный каждый день жизнью рискует почём зря. При том, что все основные объекты и склады Пожирателей давно были зачищены и в лаборатории сейчас работы куда как больше!

Он говорил, а я думал о той капельке слюны, которая сорвалась в процессе его жаркой речи и попала мне на нижнюю губу. Я ощутил её прикосновение, а потом перестал чувствовать, но точно знал, куда она попала. И думать о ней в тот момент было куда важнее, чем о словах, при которых она вылетела. От них делалось очень гадко.

— Вы вообще меня слышите? — Снейп взял меня за плечи и легонько тряханул, привлекая к себе внимание, выводя из задумчивости.

Я облизал нижнюю губу и вдруг почувствовал лёгкое волнение иного рода. И правда, что я делаю?! 

Вздрогнув, я поднял глаза и встретился взглядом со Снейпом. Он стоял совсем близко, хмурил брови и вглядывался так внимательно, что меня бросило в жар. 

— Нам ни разу не меняли снаряжение. За все годы моей работы. И не собираются, насколько я знаю, — ответил я сдавленно, не стараясь отступить или отодвинуться. Мне нравилось, что он стоит так близко. И что так взволнованно колотится сердце, и бросает в жар.

Заподозрив неладное, Снейп задрал рукав и прикоснулся запястьем к моему лбу. 

— Похоже, у вас температура. Идите домой, отоспитесь. И вот...

Разжав пальцы, отчего я сразу будто опору потерял, он отошёл обратно к шкафу, порылся на полках и передал мне несколько зелий:

— Жаропонижающее, кроветворное, общеукрепляющее, сонное. Именно в таком порядке. Теперь идите. 

Я пролежал в кровати три дня. От потери магических сил меня лихорадило, иногда случались спонтанные выбросы, но не сильные. Снейп мне не написал, но передал недельный запас зелий, за что я был ему благодарен.

А после выходных я отправился в командировку во Францию. Там накрыли подпольную лабораторию мага, являющегося британским подданным, и меня с парой авроров вызвали без подготовки и сборов, одним днём. Обязательно в качестве сопровождающего эксперта должен был поехать кто-то из лаборатории. Я искренне надеялся, что это будет Снейп. И эксперт тоже обмолвился, что тот настаивал на своей кандидатуре, но за границу его не выпустили. Несмотря на то, что работы было много, я каждый миг жалел, что Снейп остался в Лондоне. Мне его не хватало.

***

— Рассказывай, что я пропустил!

Мне всегда нравилось возвращаться из командировок, особенно продолжительных. Смена места создаёт иллюзию отдыха и воодушевляет на новые свершения, пусть даже такие незначительные, как командировочный отчёт. К тому же, я привёз в качестве угощения местного вина, сыра и устриц, и мы всей командой устроили душевный второй завтрак вместо летучки. И даже Рон, которого в командировку не отправляли, перестал ворчать после второго бокала красного. Благо, никаких выездов у нас на ближайшие два дня не планировалось.

— Да ничего ты не пропустил, — Рон с интересом развернул тряпку, в которую был завёрнут особенно ароматный сыр, и скривился, но начал резать. — Таскались в лабораторию за результатами экспертизы, писали объяснительные, почему тебя чуть не сожрало ковровище.

Часть команды подавилась, но все дружно рассмеялись.

— Тебе, кстати, это тоже предстоит. За нарушение правил безопасности обязательно посещение профильного курса на десять академ-часов с экзаменом. Так просто не отделаешься. А ещё...

Ещё он рассказывал, кто заходил, зачем заходил, на какие выезды нас планируют распределить в ближайшем будущем. Я слушал вполуха и перебирал накопившуюся корреспонденцию. Результаты проверок, напоминание о квартальной оценке подчинённых, постановка задач на следующий квартал...

— Вот блин, — вырвалось у меня непроизвольно. В стопке писем обнаружилось уведомление от хозяина апартаментов. — Извини, что перебил. Я совсем забыл, что у меня кончается договор аренды.

— Скоро? — Стажёр по имени Сэм с интересом посмотрел на бумагу в моих руках. 

— Через... — Я ещё раз проверил письмо. — Через неделю. 

— А это не слишком? Предупреждать за такой короткий срок.

— Я уже два месяца получаю эти напоминания. Просто руки не доходили заняться вопросом. Как-то не о том думал...

— А о чём же ты думал? — с нахальной усмешкой поинтересовался Рон. 

— Если не получится ничего быстро найти, могу предложить комнату. — Стажёр немного смутился от своего предложения. — От нас съехал третий жилец, мы сейчас ищем, кто его заменит.

— Спасибо, Сэм. Но я бы не хотел жить с кем-то. 

— Я могу тоже поспрашивать. — Наш младший аврор с хлюпающим звуком втянул устрицу. — Вдруг кто сдаёт. В центре ищешь, или подальше от города?

— Хотелось бы в центре.

— В крайнем случае, всегда можешь перекантоваться у нас, — предложил Рон.

— Или в «Дырявом котле», — добавил Сэм.

— Вот уж не лучший вариант. — Рон поморщился. — Жить в такой дыре, тем более со Снейпом под одной крышей...

— А он-то что там делает? — Сэм опередил меня в своём любопытстве. 

— Откуда я знаю? Я не спрашивал! — Рон перевёл взгляд на меня, вскинул брови, мол, «ну и чего?» и продолжил уничтожать сыр. 

До вечера я изводился догадками, с какой стати Снейпу перебираться жить в самую злачную гостиницу города (среди тех, что легально ведут бизнес, конечно). Я был у него дома, и не раз. Не дворец, но вполне пригоден для жилья, а каминная сеть позволяет быстро добираться до работы из любой точки Англии. 

Потакая своему любопытству, а также отчаянному желанию увидеть Снейпа, я решил наведаться в «Дырявый котёл» утром следующего дня. Оправданием столь раннему визиту для всех любопытствующих мог послужить завтрак, который Том готовил на удивление неплохо. А для себя у меня оправдания не было. Я нашёл повод и возможность, и воспользовался ими. Идти в лабораторию и маячить на глазах у всех для порождения новых сплетен мне хотелось куда меньше.

В начале восьмого в «Дырявом котле» было тихо, но достаточно людно. Практически все сидели поодиночке, завтракали и готовились отправиться на работу. Увидев меня ещё в дверях, Том с любезнейшей улыбкой вышел из-за стойки.

— Мистер Поттер, — проговорил он достаточно громко, чтобы все посетители обратили внимание, какой важный гость пожаловал. — Вы к нам с простым визитом или по долгу службы?

— Я ищу Северуса Снейпа, — проговорил я достаточно тихо, чтобы посторонние не развешивали уши. 

— Снейпа? — значительно тише ответил Том и с восторгом окинул взглядом мою красную авторскую мантию. — Вы пришли его забрать? Так и знал, что дело не чисто. А я всё гадал, когда же вы нагрянете. Признаться, присутствие такого человека, как Северус Снейп, может плохо сказать даже на самом прочном имидже. А у меня, понимаете, всегда столько постояльцев, и они не прочь почесать языками…

— Я пришёл не забрать его, а поговорить! — Осознав, какие причины приписывают моему визиту, я испытал раздражение и неприязнь. Скрывать их я даже не собирался, отчего Том подобрался и отступил на шаг назад. 

— О, вы пришли с предупреждением... — Не знаю, какую степень бешенства Том разглядел на моём лице, но тут же засуетился и повёл к одному из столиков. 

Снейп сидел спиной ко входу, боком к залу, явно не желая общаться с кем бы то ни было. Проводив Тома уничтожающим взглядом, я со грохотом отодвинул стул и сел напротив, даже не спросив разрешения. Получается, Снейп живёт здесь, платит деньги, а этот проныра готов сдать своего постояльца по первому требованию? Тем более кого — мага, чей вклад в победу просто неоценим? 

— И вам доброе утро. — Снейп отложил газету и придвинул ближе чашку с кофе. Ни радости, ни негодования по поводу моего виза он не выказал. — О чём же вы хотели со мной поговорить?

— Так вы слышали? — получилось резко и всё так же раздражённо.

— Не нервничайте. — Снейп не улыбался, даже не смотрел на меня. — Ваш разговор слышали все в этом заведении. 

— Но это же безобразие. Такое свинское отношение! Почему вы не съедете отсюда? 

— А вам не кажется, что это не ваше дело? 

Легко осадив меня, Снейп взял чашку и сделал неторопливый глоток. А я растеряно смотрел на него, понимая, что это действительно не моё дело. Вопрос был в высшей степени неуместным. Я обращался к Снейпу так, как мог обратиться к Рону, с которым у нас не осталось неудобных или слишком личных тем. Но я столько времени думал о Снейпе, прокручивал в мыслях все наши разговоры, додумывал продолжение коротким встречам, что уже свыкся, сблизился с ним, хотя всё это оставалось исключительно в моей голове. Снейп мне другом не был. И притащился я с утра пораньше совершенно зря. И никакого завтрака мне стало не нужно.

— Если память мне не изменяет, мы не договаривались с вами о встрече. И мы не в лаборатории, куда у вас имеется свободный доступ по долгу службы. Скажите, если бы сейчас я находился не в этом заведении, а дома, вы бы так же бесцеремонно заявились ко мне без приглашения? 

Раздражение, охватившее меня при общении с Томом, начало стремительно вытесняться смущением. Принимая решение нанести визит, я руководствовался исключительно своими желаниями и не подумал, что это может быть неприятно или воспринято как вторжение на личную территорию.

Снейп, спокойно допив кофе, поднял руку. 

— Том, повторите, пожалуйста. Дважды.

— Нет, что вы, не нужно. — Я разволновался, понимая, что вынудил Снейпа из вежливости заказать мне напиток. А значит, ему придётся терпеть моё присутствие ещё какое-то время. Я начал подниматься.

— Поттер, сядьте! — Впервые за утро Снейп всё же на меня посмотрел. И это был совсем не добрый взгляд. 

Я остался. Нам принесли кофе, и мы пили его в тишине. Я изводился, не решаясь уйти, и не находя слов, чтобы задержаться, а Снейп невозмутимо читал статью про налог на использование магических существ. 

— Я хочу извиниться. — Сидеть и молчать было крайне неловко. Я действительно искал с ним встречи, но и представить не мог, что она получится такой холодной и неуместной.

— За что конкретно? — Снейп не поднял головы, но я заметил, что он больше не читает.

— За то, что явился без предупреждения. Что отнимаю ваше личное время. Что не проявил должного уважения к...

— Хорошо, что вы это хотя бы понимаете. — Снейп покачал головой и оторвался наконец от газеты. — Расположение не даёт право на неуважение. И впредь я рассчитываю, что мне не придётся об этом напоминать.

Я покорно кивнул. Снейп вторил.

— Вы правы. Постараюсь впредь быть более... предупредительным. — Мне очень хотелось сгладить конфликт, за который я чувствовал себя целиком и полностью в ответе.

— Предупредительным? Подумать только. — Снейп усмехнулся. Он ещё некоторое время раздумывал и глядел сквозь меня. Усмешка постепенно превратилась в слабую улыбку, которая застыла и не покидала его губ, пока он не продолжил. — Тогда, пожалуй, и мне стоит быть более любезным. Отвечая на ваш вопрос — дом, в котором я жил, на прошлой неделе снесли. Поэтому теперь я живу здесь. 

— Снесли? Почему? — От удивления я так подался вперёд, что врезался животом в стол. Чашки закачались на блюдцах, грозя расплескать содержимое.

— Вы же видели мой дом. Он был очень старым, а весь квартал походил на трущобы. Наш район облюбовала маггловская строительная компания: река, поля, роща поблизости. Землю выкупили, дома снесли, и будут строить что-то новое, красивое и куда более дорогое. 

— И вы сейчас подбираете себе новый дом, я правильно понимаю? — В голову закралась совершенно дикая мысль, которую я даже для себя не решился сразу сформулировать, но сердцу это не помешало забиться быстрее.

— Это сложно назвать подбором. — Снейп нахмурился. — В моей ситуации процесс выглядит мучительно-однообразным.

— В каком смысле?

— Я не могу купить себе маггловское жильё, поскольку совершал преступления против магглов. На мне судебный запрет. Но и в зачарованном районе не могу поселиться — никто не продаст мне дом, а волшебники будут против такого соседства. Даже договор аренды никто не готов оформлять, за исключением жилья в Лютном. Но там уже я сам не готов поселиться. Поэтому «Дырявый котёл».

Я смотрел на Снейпа во все глаза и силился произнести хоть слово, но сердце удушающе билось, а во рту пересохло от волнения. 

— Скажите, а если у вас будет надёжный поручитель? — Собственный голос казался мне ломким и дрожащим, но Снейп, похоже, ничего не заметил.

— Петра уже пробовала поручиться. Дело не в гарантиях, а в том, кто реально будет проживать в доме. 

— Тогда... Смотрите... — Я подрагивающей рукой схватил чашку и допил кофе одним глотком. — В общем...

— Поттер, — теперь Снейп выглядел настороженным, — вы очень волнуетесь. Что-то случилось? Вам нужна помощь?

Не сдержавшись, я рассмеялся. Ведь это как раз я, я хотел ему помочь. 

— Всё так складывается. Странно. Но на удивление удачно. 

— Удачно? — Снейп изумлённо поднял брови, совершенно не понимая, куда я клоню. А я совершенно не понимал, откуда во мне столько наглости, чтобы решиться на предложение.

— Мне кажется — весьма. На этой неделе у меня заканчивается договор аренды. И я сам ищу себе новое жильё. Мне совершенно всё равно, будет это дом на одного человека или на двоих. Можно подобрать в центре или на окраине. Можно даже выбрать вариант, где будут разные входы, разные этажи, чтобы мы вообще не пересекались, если вы не захотите! Вы сможете там остановиться на время, пока ищите себе другой вариант, или насовсем. Но главное, вы сможете съехать отсюда!

С каждым новым произнесённым словом я чувствовал настающую уверенность, словно поймал волну, а Снейп напротив становился всё мрачнее и будто отодвигался от меня.

— Возможно, я вас превратно понял. — Он говорил медленно, подбирая слова. — Вы что, хотите жить со мной?

Моё лицо мгновенно запылало.

— Что? Нет! Не совсем. То есть, да! Мерлин, почему вы именно так вывернули мои слова?

— Вывернул? Я сказал так, как я вас понял.

— Послушайте, — я постарался вернуться к конструктивному обсуждению, — я ищу жильё, вы ищите жильё, абсолютно логично объединить наши усилия. Я выступлю и гарантом, и арендатором, мне не смогут отказать, а вы сможете подобрать дом в короткий срок, поскольку уже исследовали рынок. Получается, мы поможем друг другу, и я подумал...

— Так подумайте ещё раз. — В голое Снейпа звенела угроза, но меня она почему-то совершенно не пугала.

— Если я предлагаю, значит, уже всё решил.

— Вы узнали о ситуации пять минут назад. И уже все решили?

— Да!

— За нас обоих?

— Да! То есть, нет. Опять вы...

— Вы вообще в своём уме? Ведёте себя, как неразумный мальчишка! Неосмотрительно, бездумно...

— Сэр! — Резкость, с которой я прервал Снейпа, была мне самому удивительна, но стоило услышать в интонациях отзвук минувших школьных оскорблений, как у меня всё внутри перевернулось. — Я предлагаю вам выход из ситуации, в которой мы оба оказались. Если вам не нравится моё решение, просто откажитесь. Никто силком вас не тянет. Или вам настолько неприятна предложенная перспектива, настолько отвратительна возможность жить со мной под одной крышей, что вы не можете сдержать оскорблений в мой адрес? 

Теперь пришёл черёд Снейпа смутиться. По крайней мере, именно таким он мне показался, когда сверлил взглядом, поджав губы и переваривая услышанное.

— Я просто не понимаю, зачем вам это надо, — значительно спокойнее отозвался он спустя пару бесконечно-долгих мгновений.

— Вы же сами спросили, хочу ли я жить с вами. Так вот — да, я так хочу.

Встав из-за стола, я подошёл к барной стойке, положил на неё галлеон, не представляя, сколько стоил кофе, и ел ли Снейп что-то ещё, за что надо было заплатить. И, раздосадованный, вышел из «Дырявого котла», не оглядываясь. 

Дойдя до работы, я окончательно осознал, что сказал правду. Да, это счастливое стечение обстоятельств. Да, я хотел бы жить в одном доме со Снейпом. Хотя бы попробовать. Да, я свалял дурака, выболтав всё, как есть. Но решил, что так даже лучше. Никогда не умел юлить, хитрить и манипулировать, и Снейп уж точно не подходил на роль подопытного. Захочет — хорошо. Нет — переживу.

Вопросом, зачем мне это на самом деле, я старался не задаваться. Придуманное ещё давно оправдание, что мне спокойнее, когда Снейп рядом, продолжало работать. За него я и цеплялся.

Через два дня пришло письмо с колдографиями узкого двухэтажного дома в районе Хайгейта. В сопроводительном письме был указан адрес, площадь дома, приведено описание комнат, стоимость аренды. И приписка знакомым почерком:

«Если пожелаете, его готовы показать завтра в полдень».

Не ожидая ответа так скоро, я почти испугался, что от моего промедления Снейп передумает, поэтому написал в ответ, не раздумывая:

«Меня всё устраивает. Начинайте оформление документов». 

***

Впервые я увидел наш дом в день переезда. Договор был подписан ещё на неделе, мимоходом, он затесался между отчётом и заявлением младшего аврора на отпуск. Личных вещей у меня было мало, сборы заняли всего один вечер. Переезд произошёл так буднично и быстро, что я не успел толком осознать, что же я делаю.

И только стоя с чемоданом перед лестницей, ведущей к входной двери, я почувствовал нешуточное волнение. Как будто движимый желанием чаще видеться со Снейпом, я всерьёз не собирался именно жить с ним. Иногда пригласить на прогулку, или провести воскресный вечер за чашкой чая, выбраться после работы в паб — это больше походило на мои истинные намерения, чем спорить из-за немытой посуды и обсуждать график стирки. 

Входная дверь отворилась.

— Даже если вы передумали, арендную плату за три месяца вперёд вам никто не возместит, — раздражённо рявкнул Снейп и скрылся в доме, оставив дверь открытой. Похоже, он тоже нервничал, и это немного примиряло с ситуацией.

В доме была общая жилая зона — кухня и гостиная. Все прочие комнаты на первом этаже уже занял Снейп, въехав на пару дней раньше. Спальня и кабинет на втором этаже предназначались мне. 

— Вы моложе, вам сподручнее будет бегать по лестнице.

Я не спорил. Единственное, что поначалу смущало — это вид из окна. В какую бы из комнат я ни пошёл, моему взору открывались немного одичалые красоты заросших мавзолеев и гробниц Хайгейтского кладбища. Но и к этому я довольно скоро привык. С наступлением сумерек из своих могил выбирались призраки. Они прогуливались, вели беседы, иногда даже устраивали праздники с танцами. Наблюдать за старомодно разряженными приведениями было занятно. А если кто-то из них замечал меня в окне, то неизменно кланялся или махал рукой в знак приветствия. 

Предлагая Снейпу жить вместе, я и не думал, что мы станем видеться ещё реже. Расположение личных комнат давало возможность приходить и уходить, оставаясь незамеченным, в гостиной было пусто и неуютно, поэтому туда я даже не заходил. Ванная у каждого была собственная, что исключало неожиданную встречу. Единственным местом общего пользования, где мы точно должны были пересекаться, оставалась кухня. Но даже там за три недели я не увидел Снейпа ни разу. Он дома не завтракал, не ужинал, а в выходные и вовсе, казалось, не покидал своей спальни. О том, что он ночует дома, я узнавал с помощью сигнальных чар, которые поставил на входную дверь. И даже в лаборатории он старался переключить меня на своих подчинённых, прикрываясь обилием работы. Это должно было меня бесить, но гораздо больше просто расстраивало.

На четвёртой неделе совместного житья, когда недовольство начало постепенно вытесняться бессильным смирением, мне удалось застать его утром дома. Либо он проспал, либо не рассчитал время, потому что стремительно пронёсся мимо кухни и торопливо загремел чем-то у входной двери.

— С-с!.. — Я так растерялся, что не сразу сообразил, как его окликнуть. Снейп? Именно в тот момент обращение показалось неподходящим. Северус? Мы не настолько сблизились. Сэр? И того хуже. 

— Стойте! — удалось мне выкрикнуть после секундного замешательства. Выскочив в коридор, я успел застать Снейпа в странной позе: между готовностью напасть и сбежать через дверь, к которой уже протянул руку. Но почти сразу он распрямился и скрестил руки на груди.

— В чём дело, Поттер?

Меня передёрнуло от официальности его тона. Очень неприятное ощущение. Мне ведь казалось, что период вражды и отстранённости в наших отношениях остался в прошлом. Видимо, я ошибся.

— Пока вы не ушли, я хотел спросить — позавтракаете со мной? Я сейчас буду делать омлет и кофе.

Я всерьёз не рассчитывал на согласие. И Снейп не спешил с ответом, лишь скривил губы в ответ на моё предложение. Чувствуя себя в достаточной мере отвергнутым, я вернулся на кухню и разбил в миску три яйца. 

— Омлет с беконом, кофе без сахара, — послышалось требовательное. 

Обернувшись, я увидел Снейпа в дверях — крайне недовольного, настороженного, и словно не определившегося — входить или всё же покинуть дом.

— У меня нет бекона, — От осознания, что такая мелочь может всё испортить, я не сдержал смеха. — Уж извините.

Но он снова меня удивил — покачал головой и прошёл к столу.

— Тогда подавайте, что есть.

А на следующее утро я нашёл на кухне и бекон, и грибы, и самое главное — стоящего у плиты Снейпа, раздражённого до такой степени, что ножи над раковиной опасливо жались друг к другу. Он решительно готовил завтрак, будто в стремлении доказать, что я опять всё делаю неверно, и он покажет нерадивому студенту, как надо. Глядя на его напряжённую спину, острые локти, торчащие под закатанными рукавами рубашки, я ощущал невероятную лёгкость и спокойствие. А потом и радость, увидев, как разглаживается складка между его бровей от моей скромной похвалы.

— Вы готовите вкуснее.

— А вы сомневались?

— Нет. Ни секунды. 

***

Мы обживали дом очень медленно, практически робко. Это не было стремлением привнести уют, просто мы привыкали, притирались, теряли ощущение границ.

На кухонном столе начали появляться забытые газеты, журналы, вскрытые письма, рабочие пергаменты. В зачарованной кладовке, помимо базового набора круп и овощей, я стал натыкаться на непривычные продукты — например, вересковый мёд или консервированный папоротник. Рабочие мантии мы сперва в спешке, а потом и по привычке, оставляли в прихожей, создавая на удивление приятный контраст белого и красного. Совместные завтраки превратились в негласную традицию, как и обеды по выходным. А через месяц мы всё же добрались до гостиной.

Не было обсуждений или особых договорённостей. Я просто переставил мебель так, как мне нравилось. Перенёс из дома на площади Гриммо два кресла и журнальный столик на резной ножке, изображающие расправившего крылья пегаса. Несмотря на то, что «родовое гнездо» крёстного оставалось законсервированным штабом Ордена Феникса и жить в нём я категорически не собирался, оно по-прежнему принадлежало мне, а перенесённая мебель успела полюбиться. Было в ней что-то притягательное, очаровывающее своей стариной, позволяющее ощутить глубинную причастность к магическому миру, к древней магической семье. Но на следующий же вечер за ужином я получил отповедь от недовольного моими действиями Снейпа.

— Поттер, я хотел попросить вас придерживаться изначальных договорённостей и впредь обсуждать все решения, которые непосредственным образом касаются нашего совместного проживания. Избегая обсуждений и принимая решения единолично, вы провоцируете конфликты, которые до этого момента я всячески старался не допускать.

После тяжёлого рабочего дня я ужасно устал, а говорил Снейп так сложно, словно издевался, поэтому получил в ответ лишь жалкое «Чего?». 

— Мебель, Поттер. — Его тон стал на несколько градусов холоднее, меня пробил озноб. — Вы притащили мебель из старого дома Блэков и поставили её в общей гостиной. Во-первых, это не было согласовано со мной, и я требую, чтобы вы избавились от неё в кратчайший срок. Во-вторых — не кажется ли вам, эксперту по работе с артефактами, что предметы, принадлежавшие древнему, но оборвавшемуся магическому роду, практиковавшему тёмные искусства, не лучший элемент декора?

— У вас паранойя. Это обычный антиквариат. Кому он может навредить? 

— Вот и продайте его. Или унесите назад. Мне не интересно, как вы решите этот вопрос, но если завтра вечером я увижу этот хлам в своём доме, то избавлюсь от него уже своими методами.

Категорически не согласный со Снейпом, я просидел в гостиной до поздней ночи. Читал книги, перебирал корреспонденцию, расположившись в том самом кресле, и складывая прочитанное на тот самый столик, от которых должна была исходить мифическая угроза. Снейп, проходя мимо, никак не комментировал мои действия, в то же время игнорируя моё общество. Однако ближе к полуночи я начал осознавать, что паранойя заразна. То ли от долгого сидения на одном месте, то ли от нехороших мыслей мне с каждой минутой делалось всё тревожнее. Темнота, окутавшая комнату, словно угнетала трепещущий свет свечи, робеющий, блёкнущий. Когда к тревоге добавились нотки страха, я сбежал к себе в комнату, оправдываясь поздним часом и необходимостью выспаться. И впервые за много лет мне снились кошмары: не война, нет, но странные вековые тени, бесконечные и плотные, практически осязаемые. Они тянулись ко мне, увлекали за собой... 

Утром я первым делом уменьшил мебель, чтобы по дороге на работу занести её обратно на Гриммо. Шокированный произошедшим, я с неделю не заходил в гостиную. Когда безотчётный страх и смущение перед Снейпом немного поутихли, я взял каталог из мебельного магазина, обвёл в кружок новые кресла, софу и столик, которые захотел купить, и подсунул под дверь в его комнату. Снейп, видимо, благодарный за проявленный шаг навстречу, безоговорочно согласился. И уже через несколько дней, вернувшись с работы ближе к полуночи, я застал Снейпа в одном из новых кресел, с чашкой чая, погружённого в чтение. Я стоял в дверях, смотрел, как он неторопливо переворачивает страницу, и внутри всё ликовало. 

Постепенно и книг на полках становилось всё больше. Моих, его, а в какой-то момент даже общих. 

— Вышел новый справочник, — произносил кто-нибудь из нас за завтраком, листая «Пророк». И обязательно в ближайшее время книга покупалась, передавалась из рук в руки и, обросшая закладками и пометками на полях, ставилась на полку. Я читал заметки с огромным удовольствием, воспринимая их не иначе как диалог, и радовался, что мы работаем практически в смежной сфере.

— Поттер, вас не пугает скудность собственных интересов? — Снейп регулярно останавливался напротив моей «книжной коллекции», внимательно изучал корешки, и с недовольным видом возвращался к собственному чтиву, но в какой-то момент не выдержал. — Защита, проклятия, артефакты, квиддич, пустая беллетристика. Такое ощущение, что вне работы вы предпочитаете вообще не загружать свой мозг. 

Вопрос, хоть и высказанный в достаточно грубой форме, был первым за долгое время, который касался лично меня, моих интересов, а не общего быта или работы. Меня он не задел, а скорее обескуражил. Я совершенно не ожидал, что Снейп обращает внимание, что и в каком количестве я читаю.

— «Феонор и блуждающие огни». «Феонор и васильковая пустошь». «Убийство в “Ржавом котелке”». Неужели при всём многообразии классической литературы вы всерьёз выбираете эту? — Снейп смотрел на меня с негодованием, а я старался подтянуть повыше колени и спрятать в них обложку «Проклятия кентавра». 

— Увы, в Хогвартсе не было занятий по формированию правильного литературного вкуса.

— Вам знакомо слово «самообразование»? Сознание, Поттер, как водоём. Если не добавлять в него свежих течений, свежих мыслей, не вступать в диалог с авторами прошлого, не размышлять над другими точками зрения, то будет застой. А стоячая вода довольно быстро тухнет.

Я с трудом сдержал язвительный комментарий, не слишком ли размыл извилины стремительный поток его свежих течений. И был за это вознаграждён.

— Возьмите. — Снейп положил на подлокотник моего кресла толстый том «На грани миров». — Это автобиографический труд, написанный в начале прошлого века магом, который в тридцать лет стал сквибом. Он описывает, как изменилась его жизнь, какой конфликт двух разных миров и мировоззрений он мог наблюдать, оказавшись выброшенным за пределы каждого из них. Вы же росли с магглами до школы. Мне кажется, вам будет интересно. 

Взяв в руки книгу, я с интересом пролистал её. На титульной странице была аккуратная надпись «С. Снейп, 1975 год». Получается, Снейп читал её, когда ещё учился в школе. И жил тоже на грани миров. От наивной мысли, что в этой книге я найду историю, созвучную с жизнью Снейпа, и что он сам мне предлагает её прочесть, будто хочет, чтобы я узнал его лучше, у меня забилось сердце.

— Спасибо. — Я уже забыл о детективе, который закрылся и соскользнул на пол между моих коленей. Я провёл пальцами по надписи, сделанной таким знакомым почерком, и запоздало осознал, что Снейп продолжает наблюдать. Он стоял в шаге от меня и смотрел на ту же надпись, на мои руки, а потом встретился со мной взглядом — серьёзным, внимательным, но как будто доброжелательным.

— Если у вас будет желание, или вопросы, я готов их с вами обсудить. — Предложение, лишённое менторского тона, прозвучало столь искренне, что я не сдержал улыбку, чем, похоже, смутил Снейпа. Он покинул гостиную и до завтрака я его больше не видел.

«На грани миров» стала первой книгой, которую предложил мне Снейп. Я читал достаточно быстро, чтобы через пару дней вернуться за новой, а потом за следующей. Он выдавал их, не задумываясь, словно заранее расписал план моего обучения. Персональный план, с персональным учителем. Это льстило. 

Иногда мне вручались художественные произведения, иногда публицистика, а иногда сказки или мифы. 

— В детстве я часто представлял себя на месте рыцаря, который идёт побеждать дракона. — Я дочитал старинное издание «Легенды драконьих гор», и мне ужасно захотелось поговорить. Но Снейп на моё замечание только кивнул. — Хотелось стать героем, спасти принцессу, отвоевать золото. 

— Ваше желание исполнилось, — рассеянно прокомментировал Снейп, продолжая читать биографию какого-то алхимика. 

— Неужели? И где моё золото? Где моя принцесса? 

Снейп покачал головой, но всё-таки усмехнулся. 

— А вы мечтали в детстве победить дракона?

— Нет, никогда.

— Почему?

— Я сочувствовал дракону. Мне было его жаль.

— Жаль? — Отложив книгу на столик, я облокотился на колени, подался вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть Снейпа, его выражение лица. Вроде пустяк, а мне чудилось, что сейчас я услышу что-то очень важное.

— Представьте, что вы — дракон. — Снейп тоже закрыл книгу и повернулся ко мне. — У вас внутри горит настоящий пламень, вы и есть этот пламень. А мир вокруг вас — сплошные камни и холод. Мне казалось, что в своей маниакальной жажде золота дракон пытается не обогатиться, а просто согреться. Ведь деньги ему не нужны, ему нужно тепло. Но золото обманывает его, манит тёплым отблеском, оставаясь при этом ледяным металлом. Только замены нет, нет альтернатив, и он продолжает закапываться в безнадёжной надежде, что однажды оно начнёт греть. 

— Ого. — Мой запоздалый ответ вышел скупым. От слов Снейпа сделалось тоскливо и обидно, что такие мысли рождались в голове у мальчика, ребёнка. Слишком взрослый взгляд, слишком мрачные краски. Все сказки, которые я читал, внезапно приобрели горький привкус разочарования. — Мне кажется, не стоит искать драму там, где её нет. Есть рыцарь — он спаситель, герой, хороший, есть дракон — он вор, убийца, плохой. Это же детская история, с грубыми образами, чётким разделением ролей.

— Не бывает ничего абсолютно хорошего или плохого. За любой, даже самой страшной идеей и поступком может скрываться добрый мотив, даже если он кажется таковым лишь одному, извращённому разуму. Я довольно рано стал об этом задумываться.

— Возможно, даже слишком рано.

Снейп смотрел в пустой заблокированный камин, его рука расслабленно покоилась на закрытой книге. Он долго молчал, прежде чем задумчиво произнести:

— Да, возможно.

Очень скоро совместные вечера также стали традицией. Чаще по выходным, но и в будни, если получалось вернуться с работы вовремя, мы читали, обсуждали прочитанное. А как-то после одного из рейдов я привёз домой расколдованные шахматы. Тёмные по своей сущности, они старались убить проигравшего, и снять проклятие можно было, только полностью лишив их магии. Необходимость самостоятельно передвигать фигуры ничуть не мешала нам изредка садиться за шахматную доску.

Вопреки опасениям, мы не ссорились. Бытовые вопросы решались спокойно, уборкой занимался вольнонаёмный домовой эльф, посещавший наш дом дважды в неделю. Единственный раз за три месяца, когда Снейп сорвался, случился после затянувшегося рейда. 

Мы уехали в поля с командой. Планировали разобраться за день, но застряли практически на двое суток. Уставший, грязный и замученный, я завалился домой только в субботу ближе к вечеру. Снейп меня встретил взбешённый, бледный.

— Раз уж мы живём с вами под одной крышей, Поттер, будьте любезны предупреждать о своём отсутствии. Это банальное уважение!

И он ушёл к себе, громко хлопнув дверью. Сил отреагировать у меня не нашлось, но я хорошо запомнил, сколько тревоги и досады было в его голосе. И с тех пор всегда предупреждал, письмом или патронусом, если задерживаюсь. Рон подкалывал, что я веду себя хуже мужа-подкаблучника, но я и ему достаточно быстро объяснил, что это — банальное взаимное уважение.

***

Есть в экстренных ночных вызовах нечто особенно тревожное. Посреди покоя, тишины и сонной неги раздаётся резкий вой, который выдёргивает из сна, пугает, натягивает нервы и обессиливает руки мелкой дрожью. Подскакиваешь, дезориентированный, не понимая, что случилось, куда бежать, а вокруг темнота, и только ревущий аврорский значок, как дурное предзнаменование, не оставляет ни единого сомнения — случилось что-то ужасное.

Не разбираясь, я схватил брюки, рубашку и вылетел из комнаты, застёгиваясь на ходу. Спуск по лестнице сопровождался таким грохотом, что мог перебудить всех призраков на близлежащем кладбище, не говоря уже о чутком соседе. И когда сквозь сонную муть до меня добралась мысль, что надо вести себя гораздо тише, я уже столкнулся со Снейпом в прихожей. Оказалось, он получил тот же вызов.

Ботинки я натягивал на босу ногу, потому что совершенно забыл про носки. Прыгая то на одной ноге, то на другой, я постоянно задевал Снейпа — локтями, коленями, бёдрами. Он, впрочем, тоже балетной грацией не отличился. Кинув мне в лицо аврорскую мантию, он выбежал из дома, взмахнув своей лабораторной, словно плащом мушкетёра. 

За антиаппарационным барьером я догнал его, хотя могу поклясться — он ждал меня. 

— Сообщите сразу, как поймёте, что происходит. — Его голос звучал хрипло.

— Конечно. И вы мне. — Я смотрел на Снейпа: на тёмные круги под глазами, растрёпанные волосы, и мне передавалась его тревога. Хотелось взять его за руку и пойти вместе: в лабораторию, аврорат, неважно. Главное — не разлучаться.

— Всё будет в порядке, — добавил я, непонятно кого успокаивая.

— С вами так уж точно. — На мгновение сжав моё плечо, Снейп аппарировал. 

Я прибыл в оперативный отдел в начале четвёртого. Половина моей команды сидела по своим местам, сонно потирая глаза, растерянно озираясь, не понимая, что случилось. Все ждали от меня разъяснений, но мне нечего было им сказать. Через десять минут меня вызвали на ковёр. Через полчаса я уже бежал в лабораторию, понимая, что мне просто необходимо там быть. Не знаю, чего я испугался больше — произошедшего, или того, как это может навредить Снейпу.

Ко входу в лабораторию мне пришлось пробираться через толпу журналистов, которые плотными рядами напирали на практически прижатых к дверям Петру и министра магии.

— Кингсли! — Я протиснулся ближе, довольно грубо оттащив молодую и наглую журналистку. — Мне надо его забрать. Он должен пойти с нами.

— Без комментариев! — прокричала Петра и повернулась к нам. — Вы с ума сошли? Его нельзя выпускать из здания.

— О, Мерлин! Мне нужен эксперт, срочно, мы выезжаем через... Да все уже там, на месте. Кто ещё разбирается в этой дряни так же хорошо, как он?

— Мистер Поттер! — Наглая журналистка схватила меня за рукав и потянула на себя. — Как вы прокомментируете причастность Северуса Снейпа к появлению Тёмной Метки в окрестностях Хогсмида?

— Он непричастен. — Я со злостью вырвал рукав из цепких пальцев и повернулся к министру. — Кингсли, пожалуйста, мне будет достаточно твоего устного разрешения, чтобы вписать его в команду на этот рейд. 

— Мистер Поттер. — Уже другая журналистка начала тянуть меня за мантию.

— Минуту! — рявкнул Кингсли куда-то за моё плечо, пока я высвобождал мантию. — Во-первых, ты срываешь официальное заявление. Во-вторых, нет, я не даю тебе такого разрешения. Это вызовет слишком много ненужного беспокойства в прессе. 

— Но мне нужен эксперт! 

— В зельях? Не испытывай моё терпение. Ты, кажется, сказал, что твоя команда уже на месте. И чего же ты ждёшь? 

Единственное оправдание, которое я смог найти своим дальнейшим действиям — это злость и страх. Злость на них всех, слепых и беспомощных перед «свободой слова», перед чужим мнением, что приходится шушукаться, изворачиваться, прикрываться размытыми фразами. И страх за Снейпа, что эту дрянь могут повесить на него, единственного бывшего Пожирателя, обладающего свободным и бесконтрольным доступом к волшебной палочке. Какие надо подобрать слова, чтобы убедить в его невиновности охочую до новостей и скандалов прессу? Он и так расплатился сполна, и теперь снова — малейшее упоминание былого ужаса, и его метят как жертвенного козла, которому первому перережут глотку для успокоения толпы. 

Не до конца отдавая себе отчёт, как поступить, я начал пробираться обратно к дороге, чтобы скорее аппарировать. Журналистка, которая до этого спрашивала про причастность Снейпа, лезла со мной следом.

— Мистер Поттер! Вы говорите, что Северус Снейп не причастен к появлению метки. Вы в этом уверены?

— Уверен! — бросил я через плечо, распихивая людскую массу, которая не хотела меня выпускать, прислушиваясь, задерживая.

— Почему вы так уверены, что это был не он? У вас есть доказательства?

— Какие ещё доказательства...

— Вы знаете, где он был этой ночью? Почему вы так уверены в его непричастности?

— Да потому что мы живём вместе! — У меня вышел почти крик, и я вывалился из толпы, мятый, взъерошенный, вспотевший, словно меня пожевали и выплюнули.

После моих слов наступила абсолютная, звенящая тишина. Такой колоссальной глупости с журналистами я не совершал никогда до, и никогда после того случая. Я успел заметить, как Петра прикрывает глаза рукой, и как искажается лицо Кингсли. Следом поднялась настоящая волна криков, вся толпа обернулась ко мне, и я в панике аппарировал.

— Почему так долго? — Рон кинулся ко мне, прервав разговор с кем-то из группы быстрого реагирования. — Где эксперт?

— Его не выпустили из лаборатории.

— Только не говори, что ты хотел притащить сюда...

— Да, Рон, хотел! А что, ты знаешь других экспертов, которые знакомы с Меткой лучше, чем бывший Пожиратель? — На бедного Рона обрушилась вся моя ярость, подпитанная задержанием Снейпа и оплошностью перед журналистами.

— Ладно-ладно, чего ты разорался? — Выставив вперёд распахнутые ладони, Рон пытался меня успокоить. — Вижу, что не вышло. Значит, сами разберёмся. Ну? Остынь.

— Что там? — Я посмотрел в сторону оцепленного пятачка, по центру которого что-то лежало.

— Мы не знаем. Группа быстрого реагирования прибыла сюда час назад. Метку сняли, прочесали периметр. Никаких следов магических перемещений. Понятия не имею, как они ушли отсюда.

— Пешком? Такой вариант не рассматривается? — Раздражение продолжало во мне искрить, цепляясь за любой повод, чтобы разгореться. 

— Что, три километра?

— А что, это за гранью человеческих возможностей?

— Мне сейчас станет плевать на субординацию, и я тебя прокляну. — У Рона по щекам поползли красные пятна. Похоже, я немного перегнул палку. 

— Извини. — Я безжалостно потёр глаза и замотал головой, словно так мог вытряхнуть из нее неуместные мысли и переживания. — Что ещё?

— Метка висела над запертым сундуком. Ребята проверили всё вдоль и поперёк, но не смогли обнаружить ни проклятий, ни щитов. Видимо, злоумышленники настолько круты в чарах, что их даже не выявить толком. 

— Толком, или не выявить?

— Не выявить. Потому нас и сдёрнули. 

Ситуация, как ни посмотри, выходила странная и паршивая. Метка, появившаяся через столько лет после победы, недалеко от Хогсмида, непонятный сундук, зачарованный так, что никто не может понять, как его расколдовать, или чем его запечатали. 

Я вытер влажную ладонь о мантию и удобнее перехватил палочку. Приближался к сундуку я с осторожностью, начиная уже издали проверять на разные уровни защиты: тёмные заклятья, обычные, запрещённые и разрешённые, разного рода сглазы, проклятья и спящие чары. Когда я остановился прямо перед сундуком, у меня было не больше информации, чем в начале пути. 

Натянув кожаные перчатки, я присел на корточки и коснулся крышки. Ничего не произошло. Попытался подвинуть сундук — оказалось, тот неплохо вкопан. На металлической петле, удерживая крышку, висел замок. 

Я осмотрелся. Прибывшие до меня авроры образовывали неровный круг, радиусом три-четыре метра.

— Рон, где проходит антимаггловский барьер, защищающий Хогмсмид?

В паре дюймов от сундука на земле прорисовалась белая сияющая линия, уходящая влево и вправо, на сколько хватало обзора. 

— Мы за барьером, магглы могут нас видеть. — Я обернулся к Рону. — Может, никто не находит заклятий, потому что они не наложены на сундук?

Рон нахмурился и кивнул.

— Вскрывай. Я прикрою.

От обычной Алохоморы замок щёлкнул и упал на траву. Внутри лежало что-то, накрытое чёрной хлопковой тряпкой. На тряпке записка:

«Совсем расслабились».

Аккуратно стянув ткань, я увидел примотанные друг к другу целлофановые блоки, наполненные материалом, похожим на влажный песок. Поверх блоков лежал электронный датчик, на котором менялись цифры...

5... 4... 3...

Я успел только крикнуть: «Ложись» и выставить сдерживающий купол. Но, видимо, мощности чар не хватило. Взрыв вырвался, меня обдало жаром, откинуло, и я отключился.

*** 

Появление в Мунго хотя бы раз в месяц тоже было своего рода традицией. Когда с сыпью, когда с лысиной, а когда и с переломами. Но просыпаться на больничной койке нагишом, выныривая из магического восстанавливающего сна — это редкий опыт. Малоприятный и достаточно болезненный, поскольку стоило магическому сну полностью покинуть сознание, как всё тело начало нещадно ныть и чесаться.

— Привет. — Рон, с красным опалённым лицом, словно успел вздремнуть на экваториальном пляже, придвинул стул к моей койке и сел, скрестив руки на груди. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Паршиво. — Я оперся о матрас и сел. — Как Снейп?

— Как кто? — Он всплеснул руками. — Рон, дружище, а как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебя же тоже задело взрывом. Гарри, ты такой внимательный, спасибо, всё гораздо лучше, чем у тебя!

Несмотря на всколыхнувшееся чувство стыда, вызванное вполне заслуженным замечанием, я не смог сдержать улыбку. 

— Очевидно, что у тебя всё неплохо, раз ты разгуливаешь в рабочей форме по моей палате. А вот Снейпа я здесь не вижу.

— Да всё с ним в порядке. Проверили под зельем, вытащили воспоминания о прошлом вечере и отпустили на все четыре. Тем более, ты же за него поручился. — Рон невесело хмыкнул и полез в карман мантии. — На твоём месте я бы о себе побеспокоился. 

Он кинул мне на колени газету, где на первой полосе красовалась колдография: я и Снейп, с покупками, идём домой из магазина и о чём-то увлечённо говорим. Над колдографией заголовок крупными буквами «Мы живём вместе!».

— Не скажу, что не ожидал, но читать не буду. — Я поморщился и переложил газету на тумбочку.

— И не читай. Там не все лады склоняются версии, что у тебя какая-то послевоенная травма, раз ты спишь с бывшим Пожирателем. В других газетах, кстати, примерно то же самое. — И после минутной паузы, немного смутившись, Рон добавил: — Мне плевать, я знаю, что это всё чушь, а вот Джинни расстроилась. 

Говорить о его сестре мне хотелось меньше всего. Наша сорвавшаяся помолвка, как и неслучившаяся семейная жизнь, изрядно полоскались во всех газетах чуть больше года назад. Я только надеялся, что никому не придёт в голову приплести мои прошлые отношения для убогих сравнений или показательных примеров. 

— Ну и как мы себя чувствуем?

Зашла медиведьма, улыбнулась, бесцеремонно заглянула под одеяло, чем вогнала в краску, и после неспешного визуального осмотра стала наносить на все обгоревшие части тела целебную мазь. Рон терпеливо молчал, покусывая губу, пока девушка не ушла. 

— А ты не думаешь, что он использует тебя? И вся эта ситуация ему только на руку?

— И каким же это образом? — Гениальное предположение Рона меня даже не рассердило. Нельзя сердиться на абсурд. 

— Ваше... сожительство ему выгодно. Согласись, ты — отличное алиби. Он за твой счёт очищает свою репутацию. Раз ему доверяешь ты, значит, все прочие тоже могут. Только для тебя это всё боком выходит. 

— Мерлин, Рон. Ты говоришь, как маразматик Том из «Дырявого котла».

— Он бармен. Такие видят людей насквозь! Подумай сам. Какие могут быть обвинения, если поручителем выступает сам Гарри Поттер? 

— Какие вообще могут быть обвинения, если он сделал для победы ничуть не меньше нас с тобой?

— А ты не допускал мысли, что это действительно был он? Вышел из дома ночью, сотворил Метку, вернулся обратно. Вспомни! Маггловский отец, неблагополучный район. Всякому мог научиться. Например, как делать взрывчатку. Метнулся, прикопал сундук, а потом вернулся, ты дома был — и он вроде как чист! Отличный способ отвести от себя всякие подозрения раз и навсегда!

— Ты такой проницательный, Рон. Складно рассказываешь. Моя мать, росшая в том же районе, наверняка каждые выходные делала взрывчатку. И откуда что берется?

— Не надо выставлять меня врагом или идиотом. — Рон ещё больше покраснел. — Я лишь пытаюсь мыслить объективно и рассматривать все варианты.

— Прости, ты не можешь мыслить объективно! Во-первых, потому что ты мой лучший друг, а во-вторых, потому что ты ненавидишь Снейпа. 

— Вот именно! Ты мой друг. И мне неприятно осознавать, что кто-то тебя использует!

— Никто меня не использует. Точно не Снейп. И уверяю тебя, никуда он ночью не выходил.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Я устало вздохнул. Мне ужасно не хотелось ругаться с Роном, но эта беседа напоминала разговор слепого с глухим, и отнимала последние силы.

— Камин у нас заблокирован, на дверях сигнальные чары. Если бы он покидал дом, я бы это заметил.

— Ага! — Рон даже подскочил. — Значит, ты за ним все же следишь!

— Я не слежу за ним. Я беспокоюсь о нём. Это разные вещи.

— Беспокоишься? С чего вдруг?

— Вот представь, что меня ненавидит добрая половина Лондона. Мне не верят несмотря ни на что, считают убийцей и предателем. А я даже не знаю, сколько врагов гуляет по улицам, сколько сторонников Волдеморта на свободе и жаждут мести. Каждый день, уходя на работу, ты не знал бы — вернусь я или нет. Хочешь сказать, ты бы не беспокоился обо мне?

— Так это ты, а то...

— Снейп! Именно. Ты всё ещё говоришь про объективность?

— Тебя послушаешь, так ты к нему неравнодушен.

— Конечно, неравнодушен, Рон! Он столько раз спасал мне жизнь.

— Я не о том. Не знай я тебя, решил бы, что ты влюбился.

Выдав очередное гениальное предположение, Рон приуныл и с тоской посмотрел на газету. Похоже, сама перспектива моих чувств к Снейпу настолько расстраивала его, что он даже не заметил, как вспыхнуло мое лицо. Для него это было абсурдное предположение, невеселое, но нереальное, а я слушал удары собственного сердца и пытался выровнять дыхание. Влюблен? В Снейпа? Да быть того не может.

Домой меня отпустили ближе к вечеру. Снабдили инструкциями, мазями и выпроводили, сказав, что без магического урона им нет смысла меня караулить, состояние не ухудшится, а физические повреждения заживут сами. 

Снейп ждал меня, сидя на полутёмной кухне. Прямой, словно застывший, бледный и чудовищно уставший. Я имел возможность отоспаться в госпитале, а он вряд ли смыкал глаза с трёх утра, как нас выдернули из кроватей. Перед ним по центру стола стоял флакон с зельем, который он, судя по всему, гипнотизировал до моего прихода. 

— Привет. — Я подошёл ближе и сел на свободный стул рядом. 

— Добрый вечер. — Официальность его тона неприятно царапнула. — Что сказали колдомедики?

— Ожоги. Основной урон пришёлся на защиту, которую я выставил. Утром притворюсь ящерицей, сброшу старую кожу, под ней вырастет новая и гладкая. И никаких омолаживающий зелий не надо. 

Взгляд у Снейпа был больным и тяжёлым. Мою шутку он не оценил, если вообще понял, что я пошутил.

— Возможно, память меня подводит. — От мягкости его тона у меня мурашки пошли по телу. — Вы занимаете руководящую должность в отделе по обезвреживанию темномагических артефактов. Верно?

— Да...

— И у вас есть подчинённые, верно?

— Есть...

— Так какого драккла вы лезете в пекло?! — Шелк соскользнул со стали его голоса, и от злости, с которой он выплюнул последнюю фразу, я отпрянул.

— А что вы предлагаете? Пускать своих подчинённых в расход?

— О, конечно лучше пускать в расход себя!

— Рон меня прикрывал.

— В том-то и проблема, Поттер, что вы не осознаёте ни своего положения, ни своей должности! Не Уизли должен был прикрывать вас, а вы — его! Ваша команда должна работать руками, а вы, как наиболее опытный и умелый маг, должны выстраивать вокруг них защитную паутину из чар, которую не пробьёт какой-то идиотский маггловский взрыв. Хватит подставляться под удар. От вас больше не ждут никаких жертв! — Сталь в его голосе треснула, и за ней послышалась обычная тревога, словно Снейп уговаривает, а не отчитывает. И сквозь досаду на него, я ощутил досаду на самого себя. Чем больше я думал над его словами, тем больше понимал, что он, скорее всего, прав. 

— Дайте посмотреть. — Не дожидаясь ответа, он притянул к себе мою руку, замотанную по самые пальцы бинтом. Приподняв один из них, он посмотрел на красную, покрытую лечебной плёнкой, кожу. Ожоги, ещё несколько часов назад пугавшие меня, теперь побледнели, хоть и выглядели неприятно. — Я думал, всё гораздо хуже.

Он продолжал смотреть на раны, одной рукой придерживая бинт, а другой касаясь моих пальцев. Так мы и сидели, застывшие в тишине, боясь спугнуть момент. Боли я не чувствовал, а прикосновение было приятным. У Снейпа оказались тёплые руки, с иссушенной зельями кожей. Я поднял взгляд на его лицо — хмурое, осунувшееся, словно это он, а не я, вернулся из госпиталя после несчастного случая. Щемящая нежность перехватила горло, мешая вымолвить хоть слово благодарности за это ожидание и беспокойство, такое трогательное в своей взаимности. Он невесомо, почти незаметно погладил мои пальцы, и мне показалось, что это подходящий момент, чтобы разрушить ещё одну стену официальности.

— Северус, — вышло неуверенно, но достаточно громко, чтобы нам обоим это не почудилось. 

Он вздрогнул, медленно поднял взгляд, встречаясь с моим, и бережно вернул бинт на место. 

— Вам пора отдохнуть. — Его руки скользнули ладонями по поверхности стола, отдаляясь от меня, и это действие ощущалось, как провал. — На столе регенеративное зелье, ускорит процесс восстановления. Прошу меня извинить...

Стул отодвигался нехотя, с грохотом цепляясь ножками за швы в напольном кафеле. Снейп уходил неспешно, будто неуверенный, что поступает верно. Но сдавать позиции я не собирался. 

— До завтра, Северус.

***

Утром я проснулся новым человеком. Повреждённая кожа слезла, как прилипший чулок, а здоровая лишь в некоторых местах напоминала о вчерашних ожогах слабыми покраснениями. До работы оставалось ещё полтора часа, и я пошёл готовить завтрак. Снейп выбрался из своих комнат, когда я уже накрывал на стол.

— Признайся, всё дело в твоём обонянии. — Настроение было прекрасное, и мне очень хотелось расшевелить Снейпа, который не выглядел отдохнувшим. — Выползаешь только на запах кофе.

— Я выползаю в попытке спасти его от вас с вашими кулинарными талантами, Поттер. Но каждый раз опаздываю, вы успеваете его безвозвратно испоганить.

— Зачем же так над собой издеваться? Вылей и приготовь новый. Могу уступить место у плиты.

— Не вижу необходимости переводить продукты.

Снейп старательно не улыбался, вмешивая кусочек сливочного масла в овсянку, потом неторопливо развернул свежую газету. После вчерашнего у меня не было желания читать новости, и, похоже, не зря. Снейп вскоре изменился в лице и опустил газету на стол. 

— Похоже, мне действительно следует подыскать себе новое жильё.

Я протянул руку, и после короткого колебания он передал газету мне. На передовице опять полоскались наши имена. «Это началось ещё в школе», — бросилось в глаза в первом абзаце, а дальше шла подборка интервью студентов Хогвартса, которые учились со мной в одной время.

— И что? — Я пожал плечами. — Этому никто не поверит.

— Поверит или нет, но скандал обеспечен. Преподаватель, совративший студента. — Снейп скривился и отвёл взгляд. 

— Перестань. Это явная утка, никто не станет раздувать скандал из-за небылиц. Я ведь даже не знаю этих очевидцев. Например, Элис Брюнсвик — кто такая?

— Слизерин, на два года младше тебя.

— Аманда Стейн?

— Слизерин, на три года младше тебя. 

— Если окажется, что все очевидцы из статьи исключительно выпускники Слизерина, то дело пахнет дешёвой местью. Их родители не были на стороне Волдеморта?

— Какая разница? Главное, что...

— Главное, что я могу одним визитом в редакцию «Пророка» устроить такой скандал, что они, кроме сводок о популяции клубкопухов, ничего публиковать в ближайший год не будут! Ни один человек, давший интервью, не знал меня лично. А все аргументы в пользу так называемого совращения — это «слишком частые отработки», «слишком поздно возвращался из подземелий». Да с такими показаниями я их и засудить могу. 

Снейпа, похоже, статья всерьёз выбила из колеи. Он не злился, не ругался, просто размешивал в тарелке уже остывшую овсянку.

— Но я могу предположить, из какой шляпы вытащили этого кролика — уши-то давно торчали. И отработки, и дополнительные занятия. Ты всегда уделял мне много внимания и был... настойчив. 

Сказано это было в достаточно шутливой манере, чтобы сбавить градус напряжения, но Снейп оказался не в состоянии воспринимать юмор. 

— Если я хоть раз дал повод усомниться в своих намерениях...

— Нет-нет, я всегда считал, что ты меня ненавидишь и скорее отгрызёшь себе обе руки, чем прикоснёшься ко мне. И это впечатление готовы разделить все, кто наблюдал наше с тобой общение. 

— И всё же, мне стоит подыскать себе другое жильё.

Вот теперь уже я начал злиться.

— Зачем? Хочешь сказать, тебе действительно не плевать на эту писанину? Они завтра же опубликуют опровержение, обещаю. Юристы аврортата с них шкуру спустят, и ещё денег выбьют за моральный ущерб. Купим на них полкило драконьей чешуи для твоих экспериментов.

— Поттер... — Моя наглость всё же пробила ступор, вызванный оскорбительной статьёй, и Снейп начал закипать. 

— Я не верю, что ты действительно хочешь съехать! Подыскивая новое жильё, ты пойдёшь у них на поводу. Не надоело, что твоей жизнью управляют люди, не имеющие к ней никакого отношения? Тебе здесь хорошо, так и не обращай внимания.

— Я живу здесь не потому, что мне здесь хорошо, мистер Поттер. — Отодвинув кашу, Снейп уперся ладонями о край стола и подался вперёд, чтобы было удобнее шипеть мне в лицо. — А потому, что это финансово целесообразно и здесь комфортнее, чем было в «Дырявом котле». И только. Не заблуждайтесь на мой счёт.

— Да неужели! — Я тоже подался вперёд, так что наши лица оказались очень близко друг к другу. — И готовить завтрак на двоих, и играть в шахматы, и таскаться по продуктовым магазинам — это всё, конечно, исключительно комфорт!

Снейп резко поднялся на ноги и с грохотом опрокинул стул. Метнувшись к раковине, он включил воду и стал яростно мыть чашку из-под кофе, который даже не допил. Руками, мочалкой, без магии.

— Не понимаю! Если ты признаешься, что тебе просто нравится жить здесь, со мной — что, произойдёт авария? Катастрофа? Я превращусь в гидру и откушу тебе голову? 

Снейп выключил воду и так же яростно начал вытирать чашку кухонным полотенцем. Я не видел его лица, но предполагал, что моя провокация, попытка выбить признания в момент, когда он ощущает себя уязвимым, могла причинить ещё большой вред, чем утренняя статья. К тому же, это попросту некрасиво и непростительно. Слова, призванные раскрутить на личные ответы, вырвались у меня непроизвольно, в этом не было расчёта или злого умысла. Но я не был уверен, что Снейп это понимает и не пересматривает своё отношение ко мне, пока руки заняты натиранием уже давно сухой чашки. В попытке сгладить нанесённый ущерб, я поднялся, подошёл ближе, взял его за локоть, останавливая, разворачивая к себе.

— Северус...

— Да что ты заладил?! — рявкнул Снейп и швырнул сухое полотенце в раковину, прямо в грязную сковородку, и белая ткань начала впитывать мутную мыльную воду. 

Минуту мы сверлили друг друга взглядом, переваривая. Я — услышанное, Снейп — сказанное. После чего он выдернул локоть из моего захвата и вылетел в коридор. Через мгновение хлопнула входная дверь.

Словно опьянённый, я рассмеялся, кинулся следом и прокричал ещё до того, как Снейп аппарировал:

— На ужин будет лазанья! Не задерживайся!

Кажется, Снейп показал мне неприличный жест. Или мне показалось. Но я понадеялся, что где-то рядом бродят журналисты. Пусть все знают, какое у нас меню.

***

Юристы аврората сработали быстро, и уже на следующий день «Пророк» действительно опубликовал опровержение скандальной и лживой статьи, но новость о нашем сожительстве продолжала вылезать в самых неожиданных материалах. Печатались женские советы про отношения с большой разницей в возрасте — обязательно в качестве примеров приводили нас со Снейпом, вспоминали события Магической войны — не забывали упомянуть статус наших отношений, как основных участников. Мне было плевать, но я постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что боюсь, как бы это не стало для Снейпа последней каплей, после чего он соберёт вещи и попрощается со мной. Я был категорически не готов его отпускать. 

На работе, напротив, наступило некоторое затишье. Моя группа, ответственная за работу с темномагическими артефактами, оказалась временно не у дел.

— Не понимаю политику вашего руководства. — Снейп расставлял фигуры на шахматной доске в один из свободных вечеров. — За две недели пять терактов. Почему они не мобилизуют все отделы?

— Потому что теракты совершаются с помощью маггловского оружия, даже не всегда зачарованного. Сейчас больше всего прилетает отделу по борьбе с незаконным использованием маггловских изобретений. Мне на выездах делать особо нечего.

— Нечего. Но они не справляются. Сколько магов погибло, когда взорвали «Ночного Рыцаря»? Чёрные, белые?

— Чёрные.

Снейп развернул доску, готовый к игре. Я же, напротив, думал лишь о том, что пришло время рассказать ему о некоторых перестановках у нас в отделе, пока он не услышал новости от кого-то ещё.

— К вопросу о том, что они не справляются. — Внезапный приступ паники, как перед ответом на экзамене, пустил сердце в галоп. — Мне предлагают повышение. И перевод.

— Неужели. — Ответ Снейпа прозвучал вяло и рассеянно, словно ему совершенно не интересно.

— Сейчас экстренно формируют отдел по борьбе с терроризмом. Хотят назначить меня руководителем подразделения, которое будет заниматься зачисткой объектов в случае обнаружения угрозы. Дадут три группы по четыре человека в подчинение, выбирать подчинённых разрешат по своему усмотрению. 

Снейп сидел, опираясь локтями о стол и сцепив пальцы в замок. Губами он прижимался к указательному пальцу, словно сознательно заставляя себя молчать. Его взгляд сосредоточенно блуждал между фигурами на шахматной доске, однако ни единого хода он пока не сделала.

— И что ты ответил? — наконец проговорил Снейп, но интереса в его голосе не прибавилось. 

— Что я подумаю. — Беседа не складывалась, игра тоже. — Рон поддерживает идею перевода.

— Ещё бы. — С неожиданной злостью Снейп переставил пешку на две клетки вперёд. — Ведь в таком случае он получит твоё место! 

Он встал из-за стола и покинул комнату. Из кухни послышался звон посуды. Когда Снейп вернулся, у него в руках было два на треть заполненных стакана с огневиски. В напряжённом молчании мы совершили несколько довольно бессмысленных ходов.

— Я бы хотел узнать, что ты думаешь об этом?

— О том, зачем ты слил слона? 

— О моём переводе.

— Выглядит так, словно ты всё для себя решил. Зачем тебе моё мнение?

— В том-то и дело...

Я успел выпить половину огневиски и потерять три шахматные фигуры, прежде чем собрал в кучу разрозненные мысли. 

— Я много думал о том, что ты мне сказал. Что я не подхожу на руководящую должность, что у меня не хватает опыта. И я вынужден с тобой согласиться.

Оторвавшись от шахмат, Снейп поднял на меня внимательный взгляд. 

— Я не умею управлять людьми, я не умею их защищать, не умею направлять. Всё, чему я научился — это умирать за них. Идти вперед, закрывая собой, бездумно и безоглядно. Но ты правильно сказал — моя жертва больше не требуется. И кому какое дело, что я не умею иначе?

Снейп молчал, то ли позволяя мне договорить, то ли не находя слов. И это молчание заставляло меня ещё больше нервничать.

— После взрыва у Хогсмида я попробовал изменить процесс обезвреживания артефактов, как ты советовал. Мои ребята разбирают проклятия по ниточке, а я направляю всю свою магию на их защиту. И это прекрасно работает — они уверены в собственной безопасности, благодаря этому действуют быстрее и смелее, чем я сам на их месте. Мы стали быстрее закрывать план. Только теперь каждый выезд в поле — это как борьба с собой, со своими кошмарами. Стоит проклятью ударить по защите, как мне хочется всё бросить и бежать к ним, оттащить, освободить от задания, чтобы никто не пострадал, чтобы пострадал только я.

Снейп снова смотрел на шахматную доску, или сквозь неё, неспешно, глоток за глотком опустошая твой стакан. 

— Какими бы жалкими сейчас ни прозвучали мои слова, но я больше не хочу жертвовать. Ни собой, ни кем-то ещё. Не хочу раз за разом оказываться в ситуации, где это единственный понятный для меня выход. Я хочу жить. Тем более, что...

«Тем более, что в этом могу быть заинтересован не только я?» — шальная мысль, пропитанная надеждой, чуть было не сорвалась с моего языка, но Снейп понял меня иначе: 

— Тем более, что твоя жертва никому больше не нужна. Хорошо, что ты это осознал. — Мне показалось, что складка между его бровей разгладилась, и в целом Снейп немного расслабился. — Ты хочешь отказаться от повышения.

— Нет. — Я глубоко вздохнул, набираясь храбрости произнести вслух решение, которое ещё пару месяцев назад показалось бы мне абсурдным и ошибочным, перечёркивающим всё, к чему я стремился последние семь лет. — Я хочу совсем уйти из аврората. 

Откинувшись в кресле, Снейп воззрился на меня с доброжелательным любопытством. 

— И что ты намерен делать потом?

— Сейчас происходят страшные вещи… — Чтобы просто занять руки, я бездумно передвинул коня. — Мы не уверены, что знаем, кто именно использует маггловское оружие против магов, но мы хорошо понимаем, зачем. А учитывая, что мы не воевали с магглами последнюю сотню лет, то зачастую просто не умеем защититься от их современных технологий. Это сеет панику. Маги начинают испытывать страх не только перед магглами, но и перед магглорождёнными волшебниками, считая их виновными в смертях. Страх порождает жестокость, и один Мерлин знает, как скоро расколется наше общество и начнётся травля. Кто бы это ни затеял, его методы куда эффективнее волдемортовских. 

— А в правительстве нет человека, обладающим достаточным авторитетом, чтобы успокоить толпу. — Даже не глядя на доску, Снейп играючи «съел» моего коня. 

— Пока нет. — Я пожал плечами и сделал глоток огневиски. — Но есть варианты...

— Например, научить публичным выступлениям вчерашнего героя, чьё имя пока ещё не забыто и вызывает доверие? 

— И который рос в маггловской семье и сможет обсуждать с маггловским правительством пути решения ситуации, не выставляя себя на посмешище. 

Мы встретились взглядами, в каждом был вопрос. 

— Я хочу поступить в маггловскую дипломатическую академию, — неторопливо проговорил я, надеясь, что мои слова отвечают на незаданный вопрос.

— Я поддержу тебя, — развеял мои страхи Снейп. — Любая помощь, которая тебе потребуется.

Чувствуя, как напряжение, копившееся последние дни, отступает и заменяется облегчением, я рассмеялся. Только завершив пугавший меня разговор, я в полной мере осознал, что важнее всего для меня было услышать именно это. «Я поддержу тебя». Не от Рона или Кингсли, а именно от Снейпа. Человека, который видел мои слабости, мои страхи, который действительно понимал меня. Как же хотелось обнять его в тот момент! До головокружения. Или это мне в голову ударил огневиски?

Первую партию я позорно проиграл. Вторая шла не сильно успешнее, особенно в сопровождении новой порции алкоголя. Меня постепенно окутали лень, опьянение, призрачное томление. Я смотрел на шахматные фигуры, их перестановку, стирал пальцами конденсат с холодного стакана, а мысли бродили далеко-далеко, терялись в абстрактных, неясных фантазиях и образах: короны, пики, взмыленные конские бока… Стрелки часов приближались к полуночи. 

— Так странно. — Я гладил пальцами белого ферзя, которого успел снять с доски. — В газетах столько всего понаписали, а мы сидим и действительно играем в шахматы. Это...

— Это правда, Поттер. — Ответ Снейпа звучал строго, сосредоточенно. — Вот такая скучная, обыденная, лишённая страстей и скандальных признаний. Мы коллеги и сожители, а не партнёры или любовники. 

Я беззастенчиво его рассматривал. Снейп хмурился, раздумывая над расположением фигур, переводил взгляд с одной на другую. Его рука, зависшая над доской, колебалась в расслабленном дрейфе, следуя за движением мысли. Большой и средний палец чуть ниже, стремящиеся друг к другу, готовые соединиться в попытке взять шахматную фигуру. Другие пальцы приподнимались, и в целом получался элегантный, практически дирижёрский жест. Я зачарованно наблюдал, как Снейп берет белого слона за шляпку и уверенно, неотвратимо, но по-прежнему безо всякой спешки ведёт в атаку на черного ферзя. И этот простой жест, наложенный на недавние фантазии, настолько взволновал меня своей решительностью и спокойствием, что мысли поплыли в иное русло. 

Захотелось вдруг узнать, так же уверенно он действует, когда дело доходит до прикосновений иного рода? Не к полированному дереву шахматных фигур, а к отзывчивому, распаленному телу партнёра? Или наоборот, предпочитает быть побеждённым и завоёванным? Волнение усилилось от осознанной надежды, что его поведение за закрытыми дверьми спальни схоже с поведением за шахматной доской: решительное, бескомпромиссное завоевание территории, желание и возможность взять то, что ему захочется, лишь только он заметит бьешь в обороне. 

Следом пришло откровение — меня влечёт к Снейпу. Тело жаждет его прикосновений, оно готово подчиниться любому его жесту и желанию, разделить физическую близость, разделить удовольствие, если он только позволит... 

Моё лицо пылало. Губы пересохли от частого, взволнованного дыхания, а пальцы так впились в предплечья, что назавтра точно останутся синяки. 

Снейп уже какое-то время наблюдал за мной с настороженностью, чем ещё больше возгнал в краску.

— Тебе нехорошо? — Мне показалось, что его голос стал ниже, а глаза потемнели, но, обескураженный собственными фантазиями, я был ни в чём не уверен.

— Поттер, ты очень рассеянно играешь. Сам отдаешь победу в мои руки, хотя ее куда интереснее завоевать.

К собственными стыду, я воспринял фразу совершенно двусмысленно и окончательно запутался в желаемом и действительном, в реальном и выдуманном. Снейп продолжал смотреть на меня внимательно и изучающе, от чего я начинал только больше волноваться. Мне показалось, он всё понял, и я запаниковал. 

— Предлагаю завершить партию и продолжить в другой раз. — Я поднялся на ноги и попятился от стола.

— Как пожелаешь. — В его ответе будто промелькнуло разочарование. 

И я сбежал, пока окончательно себя не выдал.

***

Трудно сказать, когда ход моих мыслей и желаний изменился окончательно. В какой момент удовольствие от чашки кофе за обедом в маггловской забегаловке стало оттеняться беспокойством, обедал ли Снейп? Прогулка по вечернему Лондону от работы до дома наполняла не созерцательным спокойствием, а желанием делиться увиденным. Поход в кино потерял свою прелесть без возможности наклониться, задеть носом тяжёлую прядь чёрных волос, вдохнуть знакомый запах шампуня и травяных паров и прошептать на ухо шутку или вопрос, на который скорее всего не ответят. Или предложение выпить в баре стало отклоняться, поскольку куда больше хотелось дойти до лаборатории, спуститься на нижний уровень, где за стеклом одной из аудиторий Снейп со своей командой работал над очередным проектом, выманить его в коридор и, с трепещущим в животе предвкушением, предложить: «Рабочий день давно закончился. Пойдём?» Выдержать недовольный взгляд, а то и колкую фразу, но потом услышать: «Дай мне пять минут», и с глупой, мечтательной улыбкой наблюдать, как он оставляет указания, прибирается на рабочем месте и возвращается ко мне. Чтобы уйти со мной — домой, на прогулку, куда угодно. 

— Какие планы? — Он довольно быстро перестал удивляться моим вечерним визитам. Выходил в коридор, прислонялся плечом к стене и тёр глаза большим и указательным пальцами, которые вскоре соскальзывали с век и сжимали переносицу. Чем серьёзнее становилась ситуация с терактами, тем больше его загружали, и если бы не мои постоянные «планы», он, казалось, поселился бы в лаборатории. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной поужинал. 

— Вернусь домой к одиннадцати. Устроит?

— Нет, Северус. — Я вставал совсем рядом, ближе, чем необходимо, но Снейп не отодвигался, и взгляд его оставался спокойным, внимательным, словно потеря дистанции его не беспокоила. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поужинал со мной не дома.

— Зачем? — Он говорил негромко, неспешно. Я поймал себя, что завороженно смотрю на его губы, как они размыкаются и движутся, произнося слова. 

— Если он отказывается идти на свидание, мистер Поттер, то я освобожусь через полчаса. — Мимо прошла Петра, зажимая подмышкой толстенную папку. Я рассмеялся, а она подмигнула мне, заворачивая за угол.

— Появляться на публике вдвоём неуместно. Зачем давать пищу для сплетен?

— Если мы совсем пропадем из поля зрения, это даст не меньше поводов для сплетен. А так все будут уверены, что у нас всё хорошо, и никто не попробует тебя у меня отбить. Здорово я придумал?

Я часто говорил всякую ерунду с одной лишь целью — в очередной раз увидеть, как Снейп усмехается. Не потому, что злорадствовал или ощущал собственное превосходство, а потому что забавлялся. Иногда он погружался в раздумья, хотя больше походило, что он рассматривает меня с очень близкого расстояния. И я ему позволял делать это так долго, как ему того хотелось, потому что занимался абсолютно тем же. В итоге, мы могли пойти в ресторан, или домой, или просто бродить по улицам, взяв индийской еды на вынос. Главное, что мы оба получали от этого удовольствие. 

Не скажу, что мир схлопнулся до размеров одного человека, или что я испытывал острую потребность видеть его каждый день и час, и ничто кроме этого меня не интересовало. Я по-прежнему виделся с Роном и Гермионой после работы и в выходные, проводил вечера в одиночестве за книгой, если Снейп не мог прервать эксперимент. Просто он умудрился стать важной частью моей жизненной системы, магнетически притягивая, заставляя вращаться вокруг себя, в то же время пуская и на свою орбиту.

— Скажи мне, глава экспериментальных разработок, над чем трудишься? — Когда нам удавалось ужинать вместе, я старался разговорить его, интересовался его работой больше обычного. Мне и раньше нравилось его слушать, но теперь я отдавал себе в этом отчёт.

— Ты же отказался от перевода и через шесть недель покинешь аврорат. Не думаю, что могу разглашать секретную информацию гражданскому. — Он постоянно напоминал, что скоро я лишусь аврорского значка, но в то же время буквально дни считал, когда это свершится. 

— Если не получится с дипакадемией, буду проситься к тебе в ассистенты. — Не раз я угрожал совместными рабочими перспективами, и он всегда изображал настоящий ужас. — Рассказывай.

— Похоже, будет проще стереть тебе память потом, чем отвязаться сейчас. Начинаю понимать, почему никто не стал тебя удерживать в аврорате. — И это была неправда, мы оба это знали. — У меня в разработке зелье, с помощью которого можно увеличить прочность человеческой кожи, сохранив при этом её эластичность. Слишком часто приходится сталкиваться с маггловским оружием, надо иметь способ защититься...

И он говорил, говорил... Про один эксперимент, другой, а я слушал и улыбался, как последний идиот, коллекционируя в воспоминаниях его мимику, жесты, интонации. Особенно в те редкие моменты, когда он произносил моё имя — будто неуверенно, растянуто, понижая голос, чтобы позже, скрытый сумраком спальни, прокручивать это «Гарри» в голове раз за разом и уходить глубже в свои фантазии, прикасаться к себе, ласкать себя. 

Когда это произошло впервые, я почти испугался. Водоворот откровенных образов, навязчивых и возбуждающих, оказался настолько сильным, что поглотил меня раньше, чем я смог с собой совладать, или хотя бы осознать, чьё имя заставляет выгибаться и ускорять, укорять движения рукой. Я лежал расслабленный, перепачканный, чувствуя наваливающееся оцепенение. Одно дело — мимолётные видения, пойманные за игрой или разговором, и совсем другое — конкретные действия, куда более осознанные, чем хотелось признавать. И меня переполнила смесь замешательства и стыда. Перед собой, что я наслаждаюсь мастурбацией, представляя человека, которого стал глубоко уважать. Перед ним, что это нечестно и не порядочно. Жить под одной крышей с человеком, который в глаза улыбается, всячески проявляет своё расположение, а потом закрывается в комнате и дрочит, произнося твоё имя, как заклинание — кому это понравится? 

Конечно, я накрутил себя, напуганный столь бурной и однозначной реакцией. Некоторое время даже ощущал себя лживым и гадким. При этом обманывал я не только его, раз считал, что между нами крепнущая дружба и ничего более. Не дружбы хотел я на самом деле, не об этом кричало моё тело и сердце куда громче голоса разума, который твердил — держи себя в руках, это неправильно, ты только всё испортишь! И тем не менее, стоило провести какое-то время вместе, как в копилку переживаний добавлялись новые взгляды, новые незначительные, но такие значимые прикосновения, которые казались мне совершенно намеренными. И я терял аргументы в споре с самим собой, не находил сил отпираться и оправдываться. Я откидывал одеяло, закрывал глаза и позволял себе тонуть.

«Гарри», — звучало в моей памяти. «Северус», — срывалось с моих губ судорожным шёпотом. Я облизывал пальцы, представляя, что это его руки довели меня до оргазма, что это его пальцы скользят между моих губ, проводят по языку. И делалось особенно неловко, если после таких фантазий я спускался на кухню попить воды иди перекусить, и сталкивался со Снейпом в дверях. Мне казалось, он чувствует запах моего возбуждения, догадывается, чем я только что занимался и какую роль в этом играли мысли о нём. А если догадывается, то почему ничего не делает? Или, если он не решается, то пора решиться мне... 

Но после очередного теракта, в котором серьёзно пострадало пять человек и погибло трое из вновь сформированного отдела, у Снейпа началась бессонница и стало не до выяснения отношений. 

Я узнал об этом случайно. Посреди ночи меня разбудил патронус начальника, который был в командировке в Шанхае. Ему срочно потребовались названия и количество конфискованных китайских артефактов, которые мы перехватили в начале недели в Чайна-тауне, и я спустился в прихожую, чтобы забрать бумажку с данными из кармана мантии.

Снейп сидел на софе в гостиной, при зажжённой свече, пил травяной чай и читал старинный алхимический справочник, от одного вида которого у меня начинали слипаться глаза. На Снейпа книга такого эффекта не производила. 

Ковёр поглотил звуки шагов. Мой шёпот, произносящий его имя, заставил Снейпа вздрогнуть. Он отвернулся, словно не хотел, чтобы я увидел выражение его лица. Наверное, мне стоило сразу же уйти, не становясь свидетелем чужой слабости, но оставить его наедине с демонами я не смог. Не раз побывав в плену кошмаров, напоминающих о войне, предвещавших страдания близких людей в случае моей неудачи, я помнил это ощущение страшного одиночества и мучительной беспомощности перед собственным разумом, с которым не удавалось совладать, не удавалось прогнать пугающие образы. И мне хотелось помочь Снейпу, вытащить его из этого омута, поскольку никто не делал этого для меня. Не зная, как развеять морок и успокоить его, я сделал единственное, что пришло в голову: сел рядом на софу, так близко, что наши плечи и бёдра соприкоснулись. Чтобы он просто чувствовал, что не один, что есть живой человек рядом, которому не всё равно. Я взял его за руку, но Снейп с раздражением выдернул её из моей ладони. Пришлось проявить настойчивость, и после короткой борьбы он просто затих. 

Тишина, глубокая и нерушимая, подсказывала, что было далеко за полночь, скорее всего, за пару часов до рассвета. 

— Мы не успели завершить зелье. И не факт, что вообще завершим. — Даже в хрипловатом шёпоте я уловил вину и злость. У меня не было сомнений, против кого Снейп обернул эти чувства, и я не представлял, как защитить Северуса от самого себя.

— Нельзя всё успеть и предугадать. Ты не виноват в том, что случилось. — Слова падали на выжженную почву, разбиваясь прахом, превращаясь в пустой звук. — Северус, тебе надо поспать, иначе ты завтра не сможешь работать. Может, выпьешь сонное зелье?

— Тогда я точно не смогу работать. — Он вновь попытался отнять свою руку, но я лишь прочнее перехватил, переплёл наши пальцы, потянул, буквально приваливая его к своему плечу. — Утром приму бодрящее.

— Оно измотает тебя ещё больше, и ты опять не уснёшь. — Я накрыл наши руки второй ладонью. Его пальцы оставались ледяными, не принимая моего тепла. — Лучше лечь. Я могу остаться с тобой, если хочешь.

Он повернулся ко мне с таким видом, словно увидел неизвестное насекомое: с удивлением, любопытством, недоверием. 

— Глупости, — прозвучало уже не шёпотом, а жёстко и безапелляционно. Больше я не настаивал, просто сидел рядом, глядя в полутьму, прячущуюся по углам от свечного света, и постепенно соскальзывая в дрёму от убаюкивающих звуков его размеренного дыхания.

— Ты сделал правильный выбор, отказавшись от перевода. — Фраза ворвалась в мой чуткий сон, лишённый сновидений, и я обнаружил себя, лежащим головой на его плече, а моя рука оставалась в бережном плену его пальцев. 

— Некоторые назвали это дезертирством.

— А мне плевать на их мнение. — Он сжал мои пальцы почти до боли, но вскоре ослабил захват и погладил большим пальцем, извиняясь. — Спи, тебе тоже скоро на работу.

Проснулся я в собственной постели. Полагаю, Снейп наложил на меня чары и перенёс, не разбудив. Много следующих ночей я слышал, что его ночные бдения продолжаются. На кухне журчала вода, негромко прикрывались двери, скрипели половицы. Однажды даже разбился стакан. Я спускался вниз, чтобы разделить с ним долгие ночные часы, просто побыть рядом, но либо не заставал его, либо получал вежливое «всё в порядке», пока он спешно скрывался в спальне. Но в какой-то момент и это прекратилось. Либо Снейп справился с бессонницей, либо стал накладывать заглушающие чары. 

Примерно в то же время он начал чаще обычного задерживаться по вечерам. Ещё несколько месяцев назад я бы не обратил на это внимание. Но когда сколько времени проводишь вместе, когда на привычное согласие прогуляться раз за разом получаешь вежливый отказ, начинаешь беспокоиться.

— Вас не слишком перегружают на работе? — Я пытался выяснить причины таких изменений.

— Нет, проекты всё те же, — неохотно отвечал Снейп, и больше ничего не рассказывал. 

Конечно же, я принимал это на свой счёт. Возможно, я был слишком настойчив в нашем общении, или слишком сократил дистанцию, или он понял, какие чувства мною движут и, не разделяя их, решил поставить на место. Это было так легко представить, достаточно вспомнить резкость и язвительность, которые сопровождали большинство наших разговоров, даже если они проскальзывали не в мой адрес. С каждым днём чувствуя всё большую растерянность, я изводил себя догадками и предположениями, ждал его допоздна, ловил по утрам, приставал с вопросами, зачем он углубляется во французские алхимические рукописи и откуда он знает французский. Но это лишь ещё больше его отдаляло. 

В один из дней, прождав до половины одиннадцатого, я не выдержал и аппарировал в лабораторию. Коридоры были пусты, большинство аудиторий чернело квадратами внутренних окон, и только в одном рабочем помещении горел свет. Я не стал подходить ближе, чтобы не дай Мерлин он меня не заметил, но и на расстоянии было хорошо видно, как он склоняется над котлом, ссыпает ингредиенты. И как тонкая девичья рука подаёт ему доску, потом пробирку, потом черпак. Не знаю, сколько я простоял, наблюдая. Они доварили зелье, сели за стол, начали о чём-то говорить. Снейп даже улыбнулся, что особенно меня поразило. Голова оставалась пустой довольно долго, а потом, как капель, начали падать осторожные мысли.

Это всё объясняет. Этого следовало ожидать. Я идиот, если предположил, что могу быть ему интересен как партнёр. Я же знал, что у него были чувства к моей матери, и как можно было предположить, что он испытывает влечение к мужчине? С чего вообще я взял, что мои чувства могут быть взаимны? Снейп не из тех, кто будет скромничать, если бы он хотел — он бы давно перевёл наши с ним отношения в иное русло. Значит, не хотел. А не хотел потому, что есть она. И давно она появилась? Почему раньше я ничего не замечал? Конечно, с ней гораздо проще, она же не Гарри Поттер. Никаких журналистов, никакого повышенного внимания, можно жить нормальной жизнью, строить семью. А со мной какая семья? Да и вообще, какая семья? Разве я хотел её когда-нибудь? Точно не со Снейпом. И вообще, разве он мне действительно нужен? Мы просто живём вместе, иногда играем в шахматы. И никакая это не влюблённость, просто мы привыкли, а у меня давно никого не было...

Я бы далеко ушёл в своём ускоряющемся потоке сознания, если бы не Петра, которая, похоже, вообще никогда не уходила домой.

— Снейп скоро освободится. — Она встала рядом, тоже глядя в аудиторию. — Они заканчивают около одиннадцати.

— Что? Нет, я не... не жду. В смысле, я уже ухожу.

Не знаю, что именно она увидела на моем лице, но её улыбка стала понимающей и сочувствующей. Выше меня на голову, она приобняла меня за плечи, прижимая к своему мягкому тёплому боку. На мгновение я ощутил себя ребёнком, которого мать пытается утешить, хотя я никогда не имел такого опыта.

— Моя дочь Ария учится в Академии алхимии и зельетворчества в Лионе. Она взяла на себя сложный проект, который никак не могла реализовать, а от моей помощи категорически отказывалась. Северус любезно согласился позаниматься с ней. Он тебе не говорил?

Присмотревшись внимательнее, я заметил, насколько молода девушка, беседующая со Снейпом. Ей было лет восемнадцать, может, чуть больше. В груди между рёбрами разлилась боль, перехватывающая дыхание. Казалось, горло разжали тиски, которые я не замечал раньше, но вероятнее, я просто забыл дышать, слушая Петру. Смех, превратившийся в спазм, сотряс моё тело, и я закусил губу, боясь либо расхохотаться, либо расплакаться. Петра, чувствуя каждое моё движение, погладила по плечу. 

— Я заметила, что он вообще не говорит о том хорошем, что делает, хотя его стараниями половина отдела получили повышение зарплаты, переводы в другие отделы, а часть моих обязанностей он просто взвалил на себя. Только не ругай его! Вдруг он передумает, а у меня наконец личная жизнь появилась. — Она рассмеялась, ласково проведя ладонью по моим волосам, и пошла дальше по коридору.

«Почему я должен его ругать?» — пробилось сквозь шум, заполнивший сознание. Как будто я имею право его ругать или хвалить. От моего слова ничего не зависит. Или она думает, что зависит? А если думает она, то и другие, скорее всего, тоже. Получается, все считают, что я могу на него повлиять? На Снейпа? Неужели все действительно поверили в наши отношения? Выходит, только я, услышав звон колокола, побежал на погост вместо свадьбы? Какой же я идиот. Отношения. Наши с ним отношения. А какие у нас отношения? Есть ли они вообще? Хочу ли я их? На самом деле — чего я хочу?

Я вернулся домой, открыл бутылку вина и стал дожидаться хлопка входной двери. Когда Снейп появился, я встретил его и сразу поманил на кухню.

— Давай выпьем! 

— Петра сказала, ты заходил. — Он не был удивлён, скорее, недоволен. 

— Да, искал тебя, хотел устроить сцену ревности с битьём оборудования, но потом решил не отвлекать. — Я всунул ему в руку наполненный бокал. 

— Нам есть что отмечать? — Снейп ещё больше помрачнел, с сомнением посмотрел на вино, на моё довольное и раскрасневшееся от волнения лицо. 

— Я хочу отметить то, что я ошибся. Потом, конечно, можно выпить за то, что я идиот, но это будет вторым тостом, если ты не против. А потом можно выпить за нас, и не только выпить...

Дёрнувшись, как от удара, Снейп поставил бокал на стол, развернулся и попытался уйти.

— Эй... — Я схватил его под локоть, возвращая. Вино в моём бокале билось о стенки, норовя расплескаться, но я замечал это отстранённо: похоже, опять сделал что-то не так. Опять всё испортил.

— Зачем всё это, Поттер? — Снейп развернулся уже без моей помощи. Он был зол, по скулам растёкся неровный румянец, создавая резкий контраст с бледной кожей, а губы дрожали в неприятном изгибе. — Твоя игра уже давно зашла слишком далеко. Поведение на людях я ещё могу оправдать той историей, которую ты вывалил в газеты и решил зачем-то поддерживать. Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер вместе. Это можно было сто раз уже прекратить, но ты продолжал играться в публичность, и я тебе потакал, всё гадая, когда же ты наиграешься. Но ты, я погляжу, всё больше входишь во вкус. Теперь даже дома ты придумываешь каких-то нас, с каким-то продолжением. Зачем? Объясни, Поттер, чего ты хочешь?

В его глазах плескалась горечь, обида, злость, такой пугающий коктейль, что я терялся, робел, не понимая, что могло это вызвать. Какие мои действия породили ураган, сметающий спокойствие, выплёскивающий в открытую то, что он так долго замалчивал? Ведь по какой-то причине он не пришёл, не сказал мне «хватит». Надеялся, что это прекратится само собой? Или перестанет быть игрой? 

— Тебя.

Прятаться за дверьми своей спальни, обманываться, прикрываться шутками было тревожно и боязно. А говорить правду, как есть — совсем не страшно. Не страшнее, чем прийти к мысли, что выбрали кого-то другого, что ты упустил свой шанс.

— Я хочу тебя, Северус.

— В каком... — Он отшатнулся, хотя я не делал попыток приблизиться. Красных пятен на его скулах стало больше.

— Во всех. — Я поставил вино на стол, рядом с бокалом Снейпа, и отодвинул их чуть дальше от края, чтобы можно было присесть, не зацепив. — А чего хочешь ты, ты понимаешь?

Он молчал. Его губы несколько раз размыкались, словно сейчас сорвётся слово. Я ждал, слушая, как громче и громче бьётся моё сердце, как кураж, толкнувший на признание, рассеивается, унося уверенность и возвращая страх. Вдруг я действительно ошибся?

Когда я был уже готов извиниться и уйти к себе, Снейп сделал шаг в мою сторону, потом второй. Он встал совсем близко, и моя согнутая в колене нога оказалась между его ног, перед моим лицом — расстёгнутый ворот его рубашки. Он положил руки мне на шею и наверняка почувствовал, как бешено бьётся пульс, потом руки скользнули выше, зарываясь мне в волосы. Его нос уткнулся в торчащую чёлку, а губы прижались ко лбу. 

— Ш-ш-ш... — услышал я едва уловимый шелест. 

Меня начало колотить. Я гадал, что происходит. Он успокаивает, потому что не может ответить взаимностью? 

— Я не понимаю. — Мой голос звучал жалко. — Либо поцелуй меня, либо...

Пальцы с силой дёрнули мой подбородок вверх, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Я не успел осознать происходящее, как мой рот накрыли его губы. Жёсткие, сухие, настойчивые и такие головокружительно желанные, что я всхлипнул, размыкая губы ему навстречу. Но прежде чем они стали влажными и прежде чем я узнал вкус его слюны, в прихожей взвыл мой аврорский значок. 

Снейп медленно отодвинулся, прервав поцелуй. Я кинулся в прихожую, начал надевать мантию, натягивать сапоги, путаясь в бесконечных шнурках. А он стоял буквально в шаге и наблюдал. 

Готовый выбегать, я посмотрел на него, теряясь, что же произошло, зачем было прервано. Бардак ситуации вызвал неуместное веселье. Захотелось как в одном из множества посмотренных фильмов: обхватить его рукой за талию, уверенным жестом притянуть к себе, прижать, заглянуть в глаза, произнести патетическое «Я вернусь к тебе», а после — небрежно, но страстно поцеловать и скрыться в ночи, провожаемый тревожным пылающим взглядом. Но стоило мне представить Снейпа в роли трагического трепетного персонажа, как я не сдержал нервный хохот, чем вызвал настоящую тревогу.

— Гарри...

— Я уверен, ничего серьёзного. Ложись спать. Утром я хочу с тобой поговорить. 

— О чём? — Взгляд Снейпа застыл, хотя ещё мгновение назад метался по моему лицу. Не туда он смотрел. Надо было ниже, левее, туда, где каждый удар сердца возвещал о недосказанном. 

После колебания я решился — протянул руку и коснулся ладонью его щеки, погладил скулу большим пальцем. Он прикрыл глаза, его кадык дёрнулся. Очень хотелось поцеловать, по-настоящему, но значок разразился очередным воем, выдёргивая из грёзы.

— Утром, Северус.

И я действительно убежал в ночь. Помахал рукой перед аппарацией, чувствуя себя бесконечно счастливым и полным надежд. Утром я не вернулся. Как и вечером. Как и всю долгую следующую неделю.

***

Страх, как и любая другая эмоция, бывает разным. Он зависит от ситуации, и нельзя, однажды испугавшись, сказать: «Я знаю, что такое страх». С высоты своего опыта я пытался это утверждать, и жестоко ошибся. 

На третьем курсе меня заверяли, что я бесстрашный герой. Гарри боится дементоров. Что может говорить о силе духа красноречивее, чем боязнь самого страха? И не важно, что в момент встречи с этой тварью я заново переживал самый кошмарный момент своей жизни. Ведь Гарри боится не его, он боится страха! В это оказалось приятно поверить. 

На четвёртом курсе, стоило своими глазами увидеть возвращение Волдеморта и смерть Седрика, моё инфантильное бесстрашие развалилось, как детская сказка о зубной фее. И все последующие годы, все наши столкновения были полны этой удушающей, сковывающей, пробирающей насквозь эмоцией. Оказавшись перед лицом смерти столько раз, я со всей уверенностью считал себя экспертом в области страха. Не тут-то было.

Основным открытием стало, что страх — не всегда вспышка, накрывающая, обезоруживающая. Иногда это процесс, долгий, мучительный, невыносимый. Весь мой опыт оказался однобоким и сводился к простой мысли — человек боится смерти. Смерть, собственная или близких людей, стала краеугольным камнем моего страха. Она следовала по пятам, нашёптывала, скребла когтями на сердце, впивалась в желудок и скручивала его до тошноты. Но со страхом смерти возможно бороться чувством долга и причастности к одному большому общему делу. Становясь винтиком системы, пусть и главным её винтиком, я ощущал поддержку всех и каждого. Да, не я победил Волдеморта, мы все победили. И вера в мои силы каждого звена этой цепи помогала вставать перед лицом опасности снова и снова. 

Но я понятия не имел, как бороться со страхом в одиночку. Когда нет никакой цепи, никаких Дамблдоров и Сириусов, никакого Ордена и поднимающего на битву чувства долга. Даже смерти нет, она отвернулась и ушла, оставив наедине с той формой всепоглощающего ужаса, к которой невозможно подготовиться. И этот страх, медленный, осторожный, робкий поначалу, не накрывает волной, не оглушает, а прорастает насквозь тонкими щупальцами, опутывает нутро, просачивается в мысли, и имя ему — безнадёжность. 

Складывался этот страх из разных частей, как мозаика. Стоящий перед глазами сутки напролёт белёный потолок больничной палаты. Дыхание, контролируемое колдомедиками, которое даже задержать нельзя, просто не получится. Прикосновение лучшей подруги, которое ты не чувствуешь, не видишь, и о котором узнаёшь лишь с её слов. Лицо лучшего друга, помеченное красной пятернёй, как ожогом, который не залечивается ни одной мазью. Вопросы, что задают врачи, и лживые улыбки, обещающие, что всё будет хорошо. 

— Ваш позвоночник был раздроблен. — Капля плохой новости. 

— Но мы смогли полностью восстановить его кости! — Капля хорошей новости. 

— Вот только повреждения центральной нервной системы не излечиваются имеющимися у нас зельями.

Кап.

— Зато есть экспериментальный состав, который вводится маггловским методом. 

Кап.

— К счастью, с нами уже связался зельевар из аврората. Они покроют все расходы на производство препарата. Вам повезло, мистер Поттер. Не у всех нуждающихся есть такие возможности, и такие знакомства.

Кап. 

Да, к счастью. Только это самое счастье так ни разу ко мне и не зашло. Я ждал его каждый день. Он был первой моей мыслью, когда я просыпался, и последней, когда я засыпал. Я спрашивал колдомедиков и Рона, заходил ли Снейп. Да, он заходил — один раз, когда меня только доставили в больницу. Ворвался в палату, оказывал сопротивление медперсоналу, пытавшемуся выставить его в коридор, вытряс из ведущего колдомедика все возможные варианты лечения, и ушёл. Как мне рассказали — варить зелье. И за эту мысль я цеплялся, даже когда становилось совсем тошно и хотелось кричать. Ничего, что Снейп не приходит, что я его не видел, он ведь старается мне помочь. Правда?

Но каждый новый день отнимал кусочек надежды, и ещё одно щупальце страха занимало отвоеванное пространство в моей голове. Зелье оставалось метафизической возможностью где-то там, за пределами палаты. Иногда я даже думал, что сам его придумал, чтобы только верить в исцеление. Снейп не приходил, чтобы помочь мне в этой борьбе. И я оставался с очень понятной и простой реальностью: магическим параличом, превратившим туловище в застывший кусок плоти, а конечности — в бесполезные отростки: я не мог ни управлять ими, ни чувствовать их. Всё, чем я мог в полной мере наслаждаться — это созерцанием потолка и разговорами с теми немногими, кто заходил ко мне в палату, но даже повернуть голову в их сторону я не мог.

И ведь как глупо всё получилось. Какой-то псих выкрал из нашего хранилища «Врата в ад», маленькую шкатулку, причиняющую колоссальный вред. Этот человек открыл её в сквере. Проклятье, создание для уничтожения древних магических семей, работало по очень простому принципу: владелец открывает шкатулку, выпускает Тень, Тень сжигает владельца заживо и идёт за следующей жертвой, а из шкатулки вылезает копия. Одна оборванная жизнь вытягивала в этот мир новую Тень, и так пока не кончатся жертвы. Единственный плюс этого проклятия — ограниченный радиус действия, Тени не могут отойти от шкатулки дальше, чем на полсотни метров, чего вполне хватало для уничтожения всех членов семьи в небольшом поместье. Когда моя команда явилась в парк, между деревьями маячило семь теней, а периметр был оцеплен. 

Да, сложное проклятье, но и команда у нас была сильная. Я прикрывал, защищал ребят, а они загоняли Тени по одной обратно в шкатулку. Барьеров, которые я наставил вокруг них, было достаточно, чтобы уберечь даже от царапин. Периметр, оцепленный аврорами, оставался чист. И лишь одного я не учёл — зданий, которые этот сквер окружали. 

Снайпер подстрелил меня, как в ослика на ярмарке. Наверняка даже не целился особо. Пуля пробила позвоночник, все защитные барьеры моментально рухнули. Как я узнал потом, мои ребята закончили работу, но сильно пострадали. Все получили ожоги, Рон теперь мог тягаться с Чарли по красоте шрамов на лице, но я один оставался лежать день за днём, надеясь на чудо, борясь со страхом и чувством вины, и в безнадёжном ожидании того, что Снейп всё-таки придёт. 

Вместе с подвижностью я лишился магии. Точнее, именно она спасла меня. Когда выстрел раздробил кости, магия стала корсетом, удерживающим меня в одном положении, не позволяющим потревожить и без того страшную рану. Этакий Петрификус Тоталус без возможности его снять. Но поскольку ток магии работает по тому же принципу, что и передача нервных импульсов, повреждение центральной нервной системы оборвало всё. 

Раньше я боялся смерти? Дурак. Стоило бояться жизни.

Имя Снейпа превратилось в мантру, то успокаивая надеждой, что скоро он меня вытащит из этого кошмара, то утягивая на дно отчаянья, ведь зелье могло не получиться. И передо мной раз за разом вставал вопрос — как я буду жить дальше, парализованный? У меня ведь даже не было семьи, чтобы обо мне заботиться. И вряд ли бесперспективный инвалид будет нужен Снейпу, жизнь которого только-только начала налаживаться. 

Иногда мне казалось, что он пришёл. Я был уверен, что он рядом, сидит в коридоре, за этой самой проклятой дверью, но голос отказывал при попытке позвать его. Что если я ошибся? Поздний вечер, пустой коридор и мой жалостливый крик, распугивающий медперсонал, который Снейп не услышит. Я давился слезами, невыносимо щекотала текущая из ноздрей влага, а я даже не мог почесаться. 

— Позови его. — Прошло дней пять, когда я не выдержал. Меня душил стыд, я чувствовал себя отвергнутым, униженным необходимостью просить об этом.

— Думаешь, я не звал? — Рон смущённо улыбался, гладил меня по голове, и это я хотя бы чувствовал. — Я каждый день захожу к нему в лабораторию. Ощущение, что он не спал с тех пор, как тебя парализовало. Говорит, состав очень сырой, опасный, побочки больше, чем пользы. 

— Да что может быть хуже...

— Судорога, понос и смерть? — Он старался шутить, а я — улыбаться в ответ.

— Позови его ещё раз. — Я сам себя не осознавал от смеси боли, надежды, радости и ужаса. 

— Хорошо, позову, — обещал Рон. И молчал о том, что далеко ходить вовсе не надо. Что Снейп действительно пару раз приходил, оставался в коридоре, но не смог переступить порог моей палаты.

— Он сидел там, хуже смерти. — Прошло очень много лет, и Рон был очень пьян, когда всё же решился рассказать. — Серьёзно, в гроб краше кладут. И такой пустой взгляд. Он будто меня не узнавал, или вообще был не там. Я подошёл, позвал его, а он поднял на меня глаза... С дементором встреча приятнее проходит, чесслово. 

— Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?

— Поверь, Гарри, это бы тебя добило. 

И тогда, спустя годы, глядя как лучший друг, бородатый и солидный отец семейства, опытный аврор и глава моего бывшего отдела, размазывал по щекам предательскую влагу и сминал пальцами веки, славно в попытке загнать слезы обратно, я поверил. Я не смог представить, в каком состоянии был Снейп, что даже Рон проникся к нему состраданием не меньше, чем ко мне. Но поверил. И уже давным-давно принял случившееся как факт и простил его. Вот только горечь и страх, появившиеся в те страшные дни, никогда полностью не покидали меня, не забывались, как и война. А уж тогда, сходя с ума в безликой белизне палаты, когда с каждым днём страх становился все прочнее, я мечтал лишь об одном — малейшем подтверждении, что Снейп действительно за меня борется, что это не сказки для успокоения. И я закрывал глаза, вспоминал его руки, пальцами закрывающиеся мне в волосы, его губы, подарившие лишь б _о_ льшую мечту о поцелуе, и старался не думать о том, что зелье может не получиться. Я суеверно страшился, что стоит допустить эту мысль, и она станет реальностью.

И на восьмой день Рон влетел в палату и начал трясти меня за плечи.

— Получилось! Получилось! Зелье регистрируют, и к полудню ты уже будешь в порядке!

Его шальная безудержная улыбка и горящий взгляд испугали меня ничуть не меньше перспективы остаться навечно в этой палате.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно! 

— А где Снейп? Почему не он сообщает мне эту новость? 

— Ну… — Рон понизил голос. — Он спит.

Теперь пришел черед Рона пугаться. Я хохотал как безумный до тех пор, пока колдомедики не влили в меня успокаивающее зелье. А потом толстой иглой в позвоночник вкололи и целебное. И к полудню я действительно смог сделать первый шаг из палаты. 

— Я могу пожить у вас с Гермионой? Некоторое время...

Уходя на обследования, я должен был заручиться уверенностью, что мне есть где переночевать. Возвращаться домой, переступать порог, гадая, встречу я Снейпа или нет, представлялось задачей посерьёзнее экзамена в академию. Но и обозначить, как долго я у них проживу, язык не повернулся. Пока не поговорю со Снейпом? Пока не найду себе новый дом? Пока не сломаюсь и не приползу к нему, умоляя попробовать ещё раз? Я был не в том состоянии, чтобы даже думать об этом всерьёз. 

Однако, когда я вернулся в палату поздним вечером, нагруженный знаниями о физических и магических упражнениях, которые помогут восстановить магический ток в организме, меня ждал вовсе не Рон. За моей койкой у окна стоял слишком знакомый силуэт. Желание кинуться на него, ударить, высказать всё, что наболело за прошедшую неделю, было так велико, и мне стоило таких колоссальных сил удержаться, что я постарался сконцентрироваться на одной мысли — меня бесило, что он стоял в темноте, будто поджидая. Я хлопнул в ладоши, палату залил резкий белый свет.

Снейп вместо того, чтобы повернуться на звук, посмотреть на меня, только ссутулился, склонил голову и мучительно зажмурился. У меня не было возможности рассмотреть его, но и мельком увиденного хватило — он выглядел гораздо хуже, чем я сегодня днём. Бледный до болезненной серости, осунувшийся, как будто похудевший. Почти сразу он погасил свет ответным хлопком. Вспомнились слова Рона, что Снейп не спал с тех пор, как меня парализовало. Если это действительно так, он существовал на бодрящем зелье все это время. Как-то раз в академии я пару ночей просидел на нём, готовясь к экзаменам. И следующие дни я напоминал себе вампира — выползал из общежития только вечером, в солнечных очках, потому что любой свет так страшно резал глаза, что боль, казалось, проникала напрямую в мозг. Выходит, если Снейпу так больно, он действительно сидел на этой изматывающей дряни? Сочувствие и благодарность потонули в досаде и обиде, которые не хотели сдавать свои позиции. 

— Где Рон?

— Он уехал домой.

— Он должен был меня дождаться!

Снейп не ответил. Продолжал стоять за проклятой койкой, от одного вида которой у меня холодело в животе. На языке крутилось множество вопросов и обвинений, готовых вырваться, обрушиться на этого бесчувственного, чёрствого, эгоистичного, безразличного... И каждое обвинение разбивалось о барьер сомнения: что, если я не прав? Ведь он в итоге излечил меня. Откуда мне знать, чего ему это стоило? Может, он заслуживает быть хотя бы выслушанным?

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Грубость моего тона сполна компенсировала нейтральность вопроса.

— Я пришёл забрать тебя домой.

— Ты не в зоомагазине, а я не филин, которого можно прости прийти и забрать. 

Я схватил сумку с вещами и пошёл прочь из палаты, но порог переступить не смог. Мне было плохо и больно, но я отчётливо понимал — если уйду и сожгу перекинутый мост, обратный путь займёт очень много времени, если вообще получится его найти. Оставалось стоять и ждать очередного чуда. 

— Раньше я боялся за тебя, натыкаясь на редкие новостные сводки в газетах. — Снейп заговорил достаточно громко, но надтреснуто, с усилием. — Поттер получил травму, Поттера доставили в Мунго, Поттер обезвредил артефакт, спасая жизни сослуживцев. Эпизодические вспышки, холодящие нутро до кончиков пальцев. И ведь я, можно сказать, тогда совсем тебя не знал. А теперь мне страшно каждый день, когда ты уходишь по вызову. У меня начинает всё валиться из рук в лаборатории, я срываюсь на подчинённых, я придумываю себе работу, лишь бы не возвращаться домой. Не могу находиться там, когда ты лезешь в очередное пекло, когда каждый миг в одиночестве может застыть на годы лишь потому, что ты в какой-то день не вернёшься. Пустой дом, словно дурное предзнаменование. 

Профиль Снейпа острыми линиями чернел на фоне жёлтой, подсвеченной уличным фонарём занавески. Я сильнее сжимал в кулаке ручку от сумки и не мог отвести от него глаз, не мог поверить в услышанное. Я отчаянно желал откровенности, напрашивался на неё, и теперь меня душили эмоции, бьющие по горлу и подгоняющие влагу к глазам.

— Когда тебя госпитализировали после взрыва под Хогсмидом, я почти попросил о переводе в оперативный отдел. — Снейп хмыкнул и обхватил себя поперёк живота, словно его мутило. 

— Лучше бы ты меня навестил, а не о переводе думал. — Мой голос вырывался из глотки сиплыми клочьями. — Я пролежал здесь неделю без движений и надежды на их восстановление. А ты даже не...

— Я сварил зелье, которое поставило тебя на ноги.

— Как ты не понимаешь? Мне было необходимо знать, что тебе не всё равно! Что я для тебя — не подопытный для очередного зелья, и ты останешься рядом даже в том случае, если я никогда не смогу поднять со стола чашку!

Снейп медленно повернулся, и я окончательно перестал различать что-либо, кроме человекоподобного силуэта.

— Ты сомневался? Неужели ты мог подумать...

— Я уже не знал, о чем и думать! 

— А чего ты ждал? Что я буду сидеть у твоей кровати, сжимать бесчувственную руку и обещать, что, несмотря на тяжелейший магический паралич, я продолжу работу, вместо того, чтобы действительно её продолжать?!

Повисла неловкая пауза. Я ждал извинений? Красивых речей и волнующих признаний? Нужна была помощь — Снейп помог. Я мог пролежать всю жизнь на кровати — и меньше чем за стуки снова стал ходить, благодаря зелью. Мне ли упрекать, что он не уделил должного внимания? Не держал за ручку. Весь бурлящий накал эмоций неожиданно поблёк, осел тяжёлым грузом глубоко в душе, разрешая разобраться с ним позднее, оставляя только опустошение и усталость. Я опустил сумку на пол и потёр глаза ладонями. В голову стала лезть всякая чушь.

— Звучит, как сцена из дешёвого любовного романа. 

Нервного веселья хватило на неубедительный смешок.

— Мы ведь так и не поговорили.

— Ты считаешь, сейчас подходящий момент?

— А когда, Северус? Подходящий момент может не наступить. Он уже почти не наступил. А всё потому, что я не набрался храбрости раньше...

— Ш-ш-ш... — Уже знакомый шелест лишь разбередил ставшие болезненными воспоминания. Я столько раз цеплялся за них, пытаясь понять, где же обманулся, что в результате они из счастливых сделались мучительными.

Но Снейпу достаточно было обогнуть койку, подойти ближе и протянуть ко мне руки, чтобы я кинулся в темноту его тени, не видя и не разбирая выражения лица, глаз, не задумываясь, жалость им движет или нежность. Мне лишь хотелось оказался в его объятиях. Все проклятые восемь дней я мечтал о них и готов был кричать от мысли, что никогда не почувствую их вновь.

— Зачем ты опять взваливаешь всё на себя? 

— А на кого? Или ты тоже жалеешь, что не набрался храбрости раньше?

— Скорее, что отказывался замечать очевидное. 

— О, так все было очевидно. Действительно, и чего ты столько ждал. — Мое ворчание не отражало реального недовольства, просто я должен был продолжать говорить. Ворчать, шутить, жаловаться, шепотом или в голос, не важно. Стоять в объятиях и позволить тишине нас укутать я не решался. Это был другой, куда более глубокий уровень интимности, к которому я морально ещё не был готов. Целоваться, торопливо лезть руками под рубашку, тянуть в сторону койки и то казалось проще, чем просто прильнуть всем телом, вдыхать запах его кожи, растапливать ледяной страх теплотой единения и молчать. Мельтешение назойливых мыслей не позволяло расслабиться, насладиться моментом. 

Снейп не разделял моей тревожности. Он мягко прижимался губами к моему виску, удерживал в кольце своих рук и очень спокойно, размеренно дышал. 

— Может, в таком случае, нам стоит...

— Мы все успеем. — Снейп так и не отнял губ от моего виска. Дался он ему, когда мои губы так отчаянно хотели встретиться с его. — Если ты не против, я хотел бы вернуться домой и лечь спать. Это была тяжёлая неделя.

Я послушно согласился, сил спорить не осталось. Снейп вёл меня за руку по длинным больничным коридорам до самой улицы, потом обхватил за плечи и аппарировал. Домой заводил тоже держа за руку, словно я мог убежать. У лестницы на второй этаж я замялся. Мне хотелось спать, но хотелось также остаться с ним, и мозг буксовал, не в состоянии трансформировать желания в конкретную фразу, которая уговорила бы Снейпа подняться наверх и разделить постель. Пожелания доброй ночи были скомканные, неловкие, а попытка поцелуя провалилась в несинхронных попытках сблизиться. 

Просунулся я в первом часу дня, осоловелый и немного дезориентированный. Мысль, что я упустил Снейпа, который ещё в семь утра должен был уйти на работу, расстроила и заранее окрасила день в мрачные тона. Умывался я медленно, зарядку, предписанную врачами, делал лениво и неспешно, тренировочные заклинания получались слабыми, но я утешился тем, что магия вообще ко мне вернулась. Во время упражнения, заставляющего наращивать силу заклинания путём усиления концентрации, я замер, прислушиваясь — внизу хлопнула дверца кухонного шкафа.

Бросив упражнения, я вылетел из комнаты и прогрохотал вниз по ступенькам. Ворвавшись в кухню, я застал Снейпа у плиты. В мягких домашних брюках, выпущенной из штанов мятой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, он стоял босяком на холодном кафельном полу, переступая и поджимая пальцы на ногах. Его волосы, нечёсаные и с «петухами», были затянуты в простой хвост. Я онемел. За месяцы, что мы прожили вместе, я ни разу не видел его настолько домашним. Даже по выходным он всегда выглядел аккуратным, собранным, и если и позволял себе неряшливый вид, то разве что за закрытыми дверями своих комнат, где никто не мог этого видеть. Объяснение пришло в голову лишь одно — Снейп совершенно точно не проснулся.

Я взял из прихожей тапки и положил их рядом с ним на пол. Он посмотрел на них так же рассеянно, как на меня. 

— Сонное зелье? — Я с удовольствием принюхался к блинчикам, которые он жарил.

— После недели Бодрящего оно как гранитная плита, — ответил Снейп вяло. 

— Ты поэтому проспал работу?

— Я не проспал. Я взял отпуск.

— Какой ещё отпуск? — Всю мою сонливость как рукой сняло. 

— По семейным обстоятельствам. — Фраза вышла так ровно и гладко по контрасту с прочими, так безэмоционально и серьёзно, что я осознал — он репетировал её. Наверняка повторил с десяток раз, представляя, как говорит её мне. Я уперся лбом в его плечо и засмеялся. От рубашки пахло стиральным порошком, он даже не применил к ней разглаживающие чары. 

— Раз уж встал, садись за стол. Завтракать будем. — Он передёрнул плечами, скидывая мою голову, и я шагнул ему за спину, провёл рукой между лопатками и вниз, вдоль позвоночника. 

— Мне нравится, что ты такой... — Слова «домашний», «комфортный», «уютный» совершенно не вязались со Снейпом и остались непроизнесёнными. Я предчувствовал, что если выдам секрет настоящего момента, то уже никогда больше не увижу его «таким». 

— Какой? — Он обернулся через плечо, и я подхватил пальцами выбившуюся из его хвоста прядь, убрал ему за ухо. Снейп повторил мой жест следом, словно я мог сделать что-то неверно и необходимо исправить мою ошибку. Он провёл ладонью по голове, приглаживая волосы, и задел хвост. Его глаза расширились, сквозь сонную пелену пробилась осознанность, будто он до этого не понимал, в каком виде я его застал. 

— Вот такой. — Я улыбался и, провожаемый предостерегающим взглядом, сел за стол. 

Следующие два дня прошли по однообразному сценарию: Снейп готовил завтрак — шёл спать, через несколько часов вставал готовить обед — и после шёл спать, с ужином всё повторялось. Я понимал, что ему надо восстановиться после недельного забега на жёстком допинге, и убеждал, что сам прекрасно справлюсь на кухне, или схожу купить еды в городе, он может вообще не вставать. Но Снейп разразился целой лекцией, что я не должен утруждать себя ничем, кроме предписанных упражнений и посещений Мунго, а сонный Снейп не самый сговорчивый оппонент в споре. Зато потом, после пережитого кошмара, начались удивительно приятные дни. 

***

— Хочешь, прогуляемся перед ужином? Или найдём кафе в городе? Для разнообразия.

Хотел он того или нет, Снейп соглашался, и мы шли бродить по оживлённым маггловским улочкам. Шагая в ногу, плечом к плечу, в молчании или беседуя о чем-то незначительном. Наши руки, как ветки дерева на слабом ветру, колыхались так близко друг от друга, что невозможно было не касаться, не переплетать пальцы. Когда мы брались за руки, я начинал ловить на себе взгляды — мужчин и женщин, заинтересованные и безразлично скользящие. Почти страшился встретить журналистов в толпе, потому что теперь мне было не безразлично, что они заснимут, о чём напишут, ведь всё было всерьёз, по-настоящему. А в настоящее очень не хотелось пускать посторонних.

Иногда взгляды на нас задерживались чуть дольше. Я видел любопытство, пристальное внимание, и гадал — о чём они думают, видя меня рука об руку со Снейпом? Что мы красивая пара или наоборот, не подходим друг другу? Что контраст между нами достаточно велик и невольно цепляет взгляд? Или наша разница в возрасте вызывает вопросы? Когда чей-то интерес переходил мою внутреннюю границу допустимого, становилось ужасно некомфортно и я старался прервать прикосновение, отстраниться, спрятать наши отношения, чтобы никто даже мысленно в них не лез, но на мою ослабевающую хватку Снейп только сильнее сжимал ладонь и уверенней вёл за собой. Мне нравилось следовать за ним сквозь толпу или едва поспевать, когда он ускорял шаг. При этому у него был такой безразличный и независимый вид, словно это не он — чужак для маггловского мира, выбравшийся на экскурсию, а наоборот — маггловский мир лишь декорация, призванная развлечь и заинтересовать, а он ещё подумает, позволить ли ему это. 

— Хочешь, поедем на побережье? В будни там меньше народа, а погода просто прекрасная.

Хотел или нет, он ехал на маггловских поездах, автобусах, пересекал пешком расстояния, которые можно было легко преодолеть аппарацией. Я наслаждался процессом, а он оставался рядом, без оговорок и смен настроения. Не знаю, взаимным ли было удовольствие от такого времяпрепровождения, он почти не давал подсказок. Оставалось полагаться, что мы оба взрослые люди, и каждый может сказать, если что-то не устраивает.

Поэтому я выкидывал из головы надуманное беспокойство, бежал к обрыву на меловых скалах, свешивал ноги и наслаждался видом, ветром и солнцем до тех пор, пока спина не уставала. Тогда я откидывался на жёсткую траву и закрывал глаза, прислушиваясь к крикам чаек, размеренному шуму волн, смеху и разговорам редких будничных туристов. Мгновение становилось особенно прекрасным, когда тень падала на моё лицо, а губ касались губы. Ноги продолжали болтаться над обрывом, к солоноватому морскому ветру, раздувающему майку, примешивалось дыхание Северуса, и мне казалось, что я парю на огромной высоте, подхваченный облаком или ковром-самолётом, и если счастье существует — оно именно такое.

— Хочешь, садись рядом.

Хотел или нет, Снейп проводил рукой по спинке уже который вечер пустующего кресла и садился на софу. Я зажигал больше свечей, придвигался ближе, и мы читали, хотя я ничего не мог запомнить. Мои мысли непрестанно крутились вокруг прикосновений, ставших естественными. Плечом к плечу, бедром к бедру. И я не понимал, что с нами не так. Почему из неопределённых и волнующих до трепета наши отношения превратились в размеренно-спокойные? Я ждал, что будут искры, неловкие столкновения в коридорах, переходящие в яростные, страстные поцелуи, будет кровать, одна на двоих. Июльские ночи, короткие и тёплые, станут пролетать быстрее, чем мы — насыщаться друг другом. А вместо этого получались долгие прогулки, полные неспешной нежности, поцелуев в парках и на побережье, уютные вечера, расслабленные и тихие. Это всё было восхитительно, но я ощущал себя застрявшим на полпути к чему-то гораздо большему, и не понимал, как этот затор преодолеть.

Снейп находился так близко, достаточно склонить голову, чтобы положить ему на плечо. Я смотрел на его ноги, закинутые одна на другую, на длинные пальцы рук, аккуратно листающие страницы, на сосредоточенный профиль, свидетельствующий о погружении в книгу. И где-то между горлом и языком застревали вопросы: «Северус, ты хочешь меня?», «Северус, ты правда читаешь, или тоже пытаешься понять, что не так?», «Северус, если я разведу твои ноги в стороны, ты мне позволишь?..» Но даже просто положить руку ему на колено я не мог. При отсутствии дистанции он казался недосягаем.

— Хочешь, я сделаю чай?

Снейп глубоко вздохнул и закрыл книгу. Тревога иглой прошила между рёбрами. В том, как он посмотрел на меня, не было расслабленности или согласия. Впервые за прошедшие дни я получил чёткий и понятный ответ на своё предложение.

— Нет, я не хочу чай.

Книга с тихим хлопком легла на столик, а Снейп поднялся на ноги, посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной. — И он протянул руку, раскрытую ладонь. 

Глядя на эту ладонь, я качнулся вперед, ближе, в безусловном желании прижаться к ней щекой, потереться, получить немного ласки. 

— Куда? — Раскрытая ладонь продолжала путать мысли грёзами о прикосновениях, теперь уже куда более интимных. — Да, пойдём.

Снейп бережно обхватил моё запястье, помогая подняться. Свечи в гостиной остались гореть, освещая опустевшую комнату. Шаги след в след по ковру были не слышны. Спокойствие и обыденность настолько убаюкали внимание, что я уже переступил порог его спальни, когда понял, куда он меня привёл. А поняв, замер в растерянности. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы...

В комнате загорелся свет. Снейп приоткрыл окно и задёрнул шторы. На мой недосказанный вопрос он повернулся и изогнул бровь.

— Что, вот так просто? 

— А ты хочешь, чтобы было сложно? — В его голосе отчётливо слышалась насмешка.

— Зачем сложно? Просто как-то иначе. Я не так себе это представлял. Не имею в виду, что ты должен соответствовать моим ожиданиям, что-то предугадывать, но мы же не... То есть...

— Когда нервничаешь, ты становишься ужасно болтливым. — Каждый шаг в мою сторону переключал сердце на новую скорость, и оно билось чаще, чаще. Его ладони были просто ледяными, когда он обхватил ими моё лицо. Он замёрз, или у меня щёки пылали?

— Я не нервничаю. — Он поморщился от моего откровенно лживого лепета. — Ну, немного. Я совсем не думал, что ты вдруг...

— Вдруг? — Он убрал ладони долгим скользящим движением, лишая приятной отрезвляющей прохлады и будто бросая наедине с самим собой. Мгновение прошло, а мне уже не хватало этого прикосновения. 

— Мы же сейчас не...целовались даже. — Было до странного неловко произносить это, глядя ему в глаза. — Мы читали. И я не ожидал...

— Если ты ожидал жеребячьей спонтанности, то разочарую — это не по адресу. Поэтому советую посмотреть на ситуацию здраво и ещё раз задаться вопросом, точно ли тебе нужно то, во что ты ввязался? 

Чем дольше я смотрел на него, тем более бесстрастным становилось его лицо. Казалось, ещё секунда, и он отправит меня к себе наверх. Я торопливо закрыл дверь в спальню, то ли отрезая пути к отступлению, то ли прячась в стенах его комнаты.

— Ты уверен? 

— Уверен. — Я даже прижался спиной к двери, лишая внешний мир последней возможности ворваться и всё испортить. Пусть аврорский значок хоть разорвётся от собственного ора, я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал. 

— Ты в любой момент можешь уйти, если что-то окажется... не таким, как ты себе представлял.

— Ты в любой момент можешь получить проклятие, если не прекратишь так со мной разговаривать. 

Снейп даже не улыбнулся. Его взгляд, оценивающий и тяжёлый, изучал меня с ног до головы, а приоткрытые губы выглядели сухими. Я подошёл к нему вплотную с единственной мыслью — облизать их, вспомнить их вкус. Тянуться навстречу под пристальным, внимательным взглядом было почти страшно. За каждым ударом собственного сердца я ожидал услышать вопрос, упрёк, колкость, но Снейп молчал. И я провёл языком сперва по нижней губе, потом по верхней. Втянул его нижнюю губу и пощекотал кончиком языка. 

Снейп рывком притянул меня к себе, потёрся пахом о моё бедро. Оторвавшись от губ, он начал целовать мою шею. Сперва легко, потом всё более настойчиво, прижимаясь с силой, прикусывая, вылизывая, с одной стороны, под подбородком, с другой. Спокойствие, с которым он прикасался ко мне поначалу, слетало шелухой от его частого, горячего дыхания. У меня кружилась голова.

Футболка, тонкая и свободная, была стянула плавным движением. Комната успела выстудиться из-за открытого окна, и по телу побежали мурашки. Снейп скользнул руками по моим бокам, прогоняя их, согревая. Его ладони прошлись по моей груди, по затвердевшим соскам, вызывая дрожь. Снейп отстранился. Я завороженно смотрел, как его пальцы проводят по языку, как они, влажные, тянутся к моим соскам, скользят по ним. Не знаю, что возбудило меня сильнее — прохладное, нежное прикосновение или тёмный от возбуждения взгляд Северуса, которым он наблюдал за собственными действиями. Внизу живота тянуло, я пропустил момент, когда его пальцы сжали соски и начали их пощипывать. Колени слабели, захотелось осесть на пол. Запрокинув голову, я не сдержал стон. Его губы прижались к моим в совсем другом, чем прежде, поцелуе. Жадном, требовательном, глубоком. Он продолжал сжимать и гладить мои соски, вылизывать изнутри мой рот, и мне становилось почти больно от давления в штанах. Словно предугадывая желания, он обошёл меня, прижался грудью к спине, и, обхватив за талию, расстегнул брюки. Ткань с небольшой помощью съехала на пол, и его пальцы забрались под резинку трусов, сомкнулись вокруг моего члена. 

Сколько раз я представлял себе именно эти ласки, и как же несравнимы они оказались с фантазией. Его губы продолжали целовать мою шею, ладонь неторопливо гладила напряжённый член, и ощущение всепоглощающего удовольствия делало голову пустой и тяжёлой. Прижимая к своей груди, он давал мне опору, удерживал, и я охотно привалился к нему, расслабленный, почти безвольный, осознающий только сладкую и мучительную в своей неспешности ласку. Хотелось кончить, оставаясь в его объятиях, практически у него на руках, и я подавался бёдрами вперед, заставляя ладонь двигаться резче, приближая к поднимающейся ослепительной волне. Мои пальцы вцепились в его штанины, притягивая, приглашая раскачиваться вместе в ускоряющемся темпе, но он оставался жёстким, неподвижным. Я толкался вперёд, в сомкнутую ладонь, и назад, почти случайно скользя по его телу. Выпустив штанину, я потянулся к его паху и сжал не менее возбуждённый член через ткань. Мысль о том, что Снейп остаётся одет, не подтолкнула к действиям, оттеснённая нарастающим шумом в ушах, частым дыханием, переходящим в хриплые стоны. Мне хорошо, хорошо, как же хорошо...

— Гарри. — Его низкий голос, не шёпот, прошёлся сквозь тело волной дрожи. Всё казалось нереальным. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил. — Его губы скользили по ушной раковине, рука на моём члене двигалась быстрее. Перед глазами всё плыло, я почти не осознавал, что делаю или что надо делать, и его голос, требовательный и жёсткий, стал путеводным. — Ну же.

Почти приказ, ясный и чёткий, толкнул меня под эту волну. Я захлебнулся удовольствием, содрогнулся, вцепился в сомкнутую вокруг моего члена ладонь и с громким стоном кончил. Оставаясь моей основной опорой, Снейп бережно выпустим мой член из ладони и дал время прийти в себя. Он целовал моё плечо, гладил живот, грудь. А я, оглушённый, смотрел на колышущиеся от слабого сквозняка шторы, и отказывался осознавать реальность. Хотелось опуститься на пол у его ног, прижаться щекой к бедру и не шевелиться.

— Молодец. — Похвала, произнесённая незнакомым и мягким тоном, вызвала смешок, но мои губы отказывались улыбаться. — Разденься полностью и ложись.

Лишившись опоры, я покачнулся, но довольно быстро выбрался из болтавшихся на щиколотках штанов, стянул трусы и носки, и забрался на кровать. Оказавшись в горизонтальном положении, я с блаженством перекатился на спину и раскинул руки и ноги в стороны. 

— Как же хорошо, — сообщил я потолку, и скосил взгляд на Снейпа. Тот стоял на прежнем месте, полностью одетый, между бровей залегла складка. Он внимательно меня рассматривал, и я запоздало понял, насколько провокационной выглядит моя поза: полностью обнажённый, на спине, ноги разведены, словно специально выставляю себя на показ. Смутившись, я потянулся к одеялу.

— Даже не думай, — прозвучало чётко и требовательно. Подчиниться этому требованию мне было легко и приятно — думать категорически не хотелось, как и оставаться одному в постели.

— Северус, иди сюда.

Мне не понравилось его выражение лица, было в нём что-то не соответствующее ситуации. С таким лицом сообщают дурные вести, а не занимаются любовью. 

— Пожалуйста, иди ко мне. — Я приподнялся на локтях, внутренне подбираясь, готовый кинуться к нему, если Снейп решит сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Например, уйти и оставить меня. От блаженной расслабленности почти ничего не осталось.

Раздевался он медленно, не глядя на меня, неспешно расстёгивая бесконечное число пуговиц на рубашке и гульфике брюк. Он аккуратно складывал всё, что снимал, будто в укор моей одежде, валяющейся на полу. Полностью обнажившись, он поднял на меня взгляд и после короткого колебания подошёл к кровати. Полувозбуждённый член покачивался при каждом шаге, и мой рот наполнился слюной. 

Сдвинувшись к краю, я сел и спустил ноги на пол. Его руки, расслаблено висящие вдоль тела, встрепенулись, когда я коснулся под коленями, повёл выше до ягодиц, обратно вниз. Бледная кожа, мягкий пушок волос. Я прижался губами к его животу, лизнул кожу, втянул в рот, оставляя краснеющий след. Ещё один, ещё. Мне нравилось целовать, спускаясь ниже, ощущая, как сбивается его дыхание, как он вздрагивает, стоит мне провести по коже кончиком языка, а потом впиться с жадностью и напором. Рука Снейпа легла мне на голову, поглаживая, перебивая волосы, поощряя. Добравшись до паха, я зарылся носом в жёсткие тёмные волоски, вдыхая его запах, возбуждаясь всё сильнее. Мои губы едва коснулись его члена, и я отстранился, посмотрел наверх в поисках его взгляда. Снейп дышал ровно, глубоко, но глаза казались совсем чёрными. Черты лица сделались ещё более жёсткими, резкими, а губы застыли тонкой линией.

— Скажи, что мне сделать? 

Я не притворялся, не провоцировал, не старался изобразить наивность или неопытность, просто мне понравилось слышать его просьбы, произнесённые в строгой, приказной форме, и выполнять их, подчиняться. Снейп провёл пальцами по моим губам, немного оттягивая нижнюю, заставляя разомкнуть их шире.

— Открой рот и высунь язык.

Словно околдованный, я наблюдал, как эти самые пальцы, только что касавшиеся моих губ, обхватывают не до конца затвердевший член. Направляя мою голову второй рукой и привлекая ближе, Снейп положил головку своего члена мне на язык. Больше просить не пришлось. Шумно выдохнув и закрыв глаза, я бережно втянул его в рот и начал аккуратно сосать. Съехав бёдрами на самый край кровати, я сжал коленями ногу Снейпа. Одной рукой я придерживал член, второй поддерживал яички, приподнимая, перекатывая, поглаживая. Я хмелел от его запаха и вкуса. Столько ночей, касаясь себя, я представлял, как его губы принимают моё возбуждение или как он вталкивается в мой рот. Сжав губы в узкое кольцо, я с большим усердием начал скользить по ставшему совсем твёрдому члену, когда почувствовал, что мой подбородок тянут вверх. Не выпуская член Снейпа изо рта, я открыл глаза. 

Выражение его лица было восхитительно. Смесь желания, беспомощности и торжества. Дыхание, частое и неровное, коснулось моего лица, когда он наклонился, подхватил меня под руки и рывком заставил встать. Я не успел опомниться, а он уже прижимал меня за талию, спину, его член упирался мне в живот, а в рот, ещё хранящий вкус его возбуждения, вторгся его язык. Он целовал меня с таким яростным напором, что дыхание перехватывало. Я не удержался и повалился на кровать, увлекая его за собой. Он с готовностью навалился сверху всем весом, тёрся о меня, я тёрся в ответ. После неспешных и томительных ласк эта борьба прикосновений напоминала безумие. Его руки были везде, где он только мог дотянуться. Я царапал его спину, обхватывал ногами, сминал, кусал, целовал. Хрипы, стоны, вздохи смешивались, путались, вторя и сливаясь. 

Когда я думал, что готов снова кончить, он рывком перевернул меня на живот и поставил на колени. Мои руки сами вцепились на спинку кровати. Проведя раскрытой ладонью вверх по позвоночнику, он заставил меня прогнуться в пояснице, и в следующее мгновение я почувствовал, как его язык скользит меду ягодицами. Скованный неловкостью, я сжался, попробовал отодвинуться, но его пальцы зарылись мне в волосы, сжались в кулак, и он потянул назад. Больно не было, но и выбора у меня не осталось, кроме как вновь прогнуться и запрокинуть голову. Пока он держал меня в таком положении, головка его члена прижалась к моему анусу, заставляя сжаться ещё сильнее. 

— Гарри. — Он выпустил мои волосы и навалился сверху, начал целовать плечи, шею. Одной рукой он скользнул по животу вниз, начал поглаживать мой опадающий член, а другую просунул между нашими телами, прижал палец ко входу и начал мягко разминать, проникая неглубоко внутрь. Вес обоих наших тел перешёл на мои колени, но от этого груза желание только распалилось.

— Гарри, всё хорошо. — Шее было горячо от его дыхания. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы продолжили? Хочешь, чтобы я вошёл в тебя?

Ласка вновь стала медленной, а голос вкрадчивым, успокаивающим, но в то же время нетерпеливым. Мне давали возможность всё остановить, сделать выбор, но я не хотел никакого выбора. Хотел, чтобы он не спрашивал, а делал то, что хочет сам.

— Северус, пожалуйста...

Он провёл носом между лопатками, шумно вдыхая запах моей кожи. Поцелуями спустился вдоль позвоночника, пока наконец снова не начал вылизывать меня, сперва осторожно, словно спрашивая разрешения, а потом уже более настойчиво. Меня переполняли ощущения. Такое никогда не делали ни я, ни со мной, и мне это нравилось. Нравилось слышать влажные звуки, довольное мычание, ощущать, как его язык касается яичек, скользит выше и вместе с пальцем раздвигает мышцы, проникает внутрь. 

Снейп прошептал заклинание, и полка в прикроватной тумбочке выдвинулась. Скрипнула пробковая затычка, и пальцы вернулись к прерванному занятию, только теперь они скользили легче, смазанные чем-то густым и, как я понял через пару минут, мягко согревающим. Я продолжал держаться за спинку кровати и уперся лбом в сцепленные руки. Комната пропала, словно растворилась, я весь сконцентрировался на ощущениях, приятных и немного болезненных. 

Сильно болезненных! Я успел уже потеряться во времени и пространстве, когда услышал собственный стон и ощутил резкую боль от попытки Снейпа проникнуть в меня. Его руки, перепачканные смазкой, вновь начали гладить мою спину. Поцелуи вновь ложились между лопатками.

— Дыши...

От этой простой подсказки я словно вынырнул из воды. Дышать. Медленно, спокойно. Вдох, выдох. Спокойно, размеренно, как покачивание на волнах. Мы оба на них покачивались, и с каждой новой волной я старался расслабиться всё больше, а он войти всё глубже, и когда его пах прижался к моим ягодицам, а грудь легла на мою спину, колени вовсю предательски дрожали. Я был мокрый от напряжения. 

— Не сжимайся так, Гарри. Иначе я не смогу в тебе двигаться. 

Сделав ещё один глубокий вдох, я попробовал расслабиться. Подался бёдрами вперёд, выпуская, и с силой толкнулся назад. Стон, громкий и сладкий, был наградой. Волна, которую я подхватил, увлекла обоих. Мы покачивались, плавно расходясь, и резко сталкиваясь обратно. Сосредоточенный на том чтобы расслабиться, я прислушивался, как тяжело и жарко Снейп дышит мне в затылок, как шлёпают кожа о кожу наши тела. Мне было скорее больно и неудобно, но хотелось, чтобы ему было хорошо, чтобы Снейпу понравилось. Я сильнее прогибался, резче насаживался и вскоре позабыл, что делаю это для кого-то, и начал для себя, только для себя, потому что мыслей не оставалось, было пульсирующее удовольствие и желание ещё, ещё.

— Северус, сильнее, — прозвучало жалобно, почти стоном. 

Я уже не держался за спинку кровати, я упирался в неё локтем, а освободившейся рукой с наслаждением водил по собственному члену. 

— Пожалуйста, Северус, сильнее.

Он схватил меня за талию и стал грубо насаживать. Привычное удовольствие от руки, болезное, но такое восхитительное ощущение члена Северуса внутри, его хриплое дыхание, с прорывающимися низкими стонами — всего этого оказалось слишком много. Кажется, я кричал, кончая на его подушку. Снейп кончил следом с низким хриплым стоном. Излившись в меня, он некоторое время стоял на коленях, не выскальзывая, поглаживая мою мокрую спину, тяжело дыша, как после марафона. Я первый подался вперёд, заваливаясь на бок, без сил и мыслей. Перепачканную подушку я кинул на пол. 

Стоило Снейпу лечь рядом, как я оплёл его руками, ногами, и припал к губам. Ленивые и сытые, словно коты, мы целовались медленно, играя, получая удовольствие от скольжения языков, мягкости губ. Когда и на это сил не осталось, я уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Вдыхать запах его кожи было не менее приятно. 

— Ещё два дня. — Мысль, первой пришедшая в голову, оказалась такой радостной, что я не смог ею не поделиться.

— М? 

— Два дня до конца нашего отпуска. Надеюсь, у тебя не было планов, потому что из постели я тебя до понедельника не выпущу.

Хмыкнув, Снейп прижал меня крепче, а потом выпутался из объятий и встал. Меня не покидала улыбка, пока я наблюдал, как он поднимает мои сваленные комом вещи, расправляет, складывает на стул, очищает заклинанием постель и уходит в душ. Из-за стенки зажурчала вода. Перспектива оказаться под освежающими струями, прикоснуться к влажному телу Снейпа, возможно, снова взять у него в рот, превозмогли леность, и я с усилием поднял своё неповоротливое тело с кровати. Погасив свет, я распахнул шторы, чтобы комната лучше провертелась, но стоило мне это сделать, как со стены, отделяющей наш двор от кладбища, дружно замахали с десяток призраков, половина из которых показывали большой палец. Они расселись там, как на трибунах, и наверняка слышали всё, что происходило в спальне Снейпа. Я не придумал ничего лучше, чем глупо улыбнуться и помахать в ответ. 

— Что это, Поттер?

Не всё проходило так гладко, как хотелось бы. И лучшим доказательством был сам Снейп, рассерженно машущий стопкой моих трусов в понедельник утром, делая первый рабочий день после двухнедельного больничного особенно незабываемым.

— Бельё...

— И что оно делает в моём шкафу? — Напускное изумление плохо вязалось с горящим взглядом.

— Лежит. 

— И с какой же, не побоюсь спросить, целью?

— Ну, мы же с тобой теперь вроде как... — Я замялся, кроша на тарелку подсохший тост. Трахаемся? Нет, это вообще не повод переносить свои трусы в его шкаф. — Мы теперь совсем вместе, и я решил, что так будет удобнее.

— Кому удобнее, Поттер, тебе или мне? — Пауза была долгой и красноречивой. — Мне кажется, у нас уже был разговор, касающийся личных границ и обсуждения решений, влияющих на совместное проживание. 

Вот тут уже и я не сдержался.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Бежать утром с голым задом на второй этаж?

— О, перестань! 

— Или спускаться вечером к тебе, удовлетворять, а потом возвращаться спать к себе?

— А это отличный вариант.

— Для кого отличный, Снейп, для тебя или меня?

В итоге он отнёс моё бельё обратно в свой шкаф. И не разговаривал со мной за завтраком. Но всё же позволил на прощание себя поцеловать.

***

Интуиция никогда меня не подводила. Словно маяк в безлунной ночи, столько раз спасавший мне жизнь, неизменно указывала мне путь. Какие бы опасности ни мерещились на горизонте, большие и незначительные, она всегда подавала знак, отзываясь дрожью глубоко внутри. 

Я не знаю людей, чья способность предчувствовать беду сравнилась бы с моей. Даже Снейп, чутьё которого затачивалось и обострялось годами шпионской деятельности, опирался в своих предположениях на опыт, знания, расчёт и смутные ощущения, в то время как я знал наверняка — что-то приближается. И вовсе не потому, что Трелони научила меня видеть будущее, нет. Мне хочется верить, что это оберегающая рука матери, направляющая, поддерживающая, подхватывающая в самый опасный момент, когда нога уже занесена над обрывом. Это её дар, и мой талисман, и единственная ниточка, связывающая нас вне пространства, времени и миров. Поэтому, когда внутри начинает разворачиваться и шевелиться смутное беспокойство, я одновременно и страшусь грядущего, и радуюсь, понимая, что мама всё ещё рядом, она не покинула меня. 

Предупреждения бывают разные. Иногда они похожи на шелест оседающей пены в глубине солнечного сплетения или внезапное понимание, что тебе надо свернуть на этом перекрёстке, а не на следующем, стоит пойти в библиотеку вместо Большого зала, зайти в здание с главного входа, а не с чёрного. Верные поступки, позволяющие избежать маленьких неприятностей. Иногда они напоминают пощёчину, от которой ты отдёргиваешь руку, отскакиваешь, поворачиваешься, пригибаешься. Спасительные рывки в паутине событий. Наверное, я не получил бы ни одной шишки, если бы всегда прислушивался к доступным только мне подсказкам. Но иногда, в редких случаях, это больше похоже на изматывающие, продолжительное и пугающее ожидание паровоза. Он ещё очень далеко, так далеко, что даже дымок не виднеется, но босым ступням уже мерещится дрожь земли, и слышится далёкий, почти выдуманный свист. Предчувствие беды, незримой, но неотвратимо приближающейся, было самым тяжёлым. Я прожил с ним весь седьмой курс, и с тех пор, до моего выхода на работу после больничного, оно не возвращалось. А вернувшись — напугало до чёртиков, омрачая каждый миг в ожидании неизбежного. 

Перемену в моём настроении Снейп заметил сразу. Спросил, всё ли хорошо на работе, я ответил, что нет, и мы оба успокоились. Мне было сложно облечь зыбкие ощущения в слова, а ему никогда не давались душевные беседы и моральная поддержка. Зато образовавшаяся между нами близость позволяла переключиться и забыться на какое-то время. Его губы, его прикосновения, единение наших тел на скомканных простынях отвлекали и рассеивали тревогу. У нас, наконец, были длинные, но такие короткие июльские ночи, полные нежности, страсти, удовольствия, ленивых разговоров о пустом, моих глупых планов на далёкое и не очень будущее, его скупых ответов и скрытого за снисходительностью согласия. Но с каждым днём гудок паровоза становился всё слышнее, и обессиленное после секса тело не утягивало перевозбуждённый тревогой разум в сон. И я лежал в нашей постели, не шевелясь и выжидая, боясь потревожить сон Северуса, вглядывался в его профиль и почти завидовал, что он может спокойно спать. Потом выскальзывал из-под одеяла, выбирался из спальни и бродил по пустым комнатам, пил чай, читал, и совершенно изводился от беспомощности и бесплодных догадок.

— Что происходит? 

Я вздрогнул и обжёг губы чаем. Была глубокая ночь, Снейпа я оставил крепко спящим, и никак не ожидал быть пойманным за ночными бдениями. Видимо, я переоценил свою наблюдательность и осторожность.

— Извини, если разбудил. Мне не спится. — Я старался говорить спокойно, но Северус только губы скривил.

— Как и вчера. И позавчера.

— Похоже, в шпионы меня не возьмут. — Я поднял руки, полностью признавая своё поражение.

— Гарри. — Стоя в дверном проёме в пижамных штанах и распахнутом хлопковом халате, скрестив руки на груди и приняв абсолютно безразличный и решительный вид, Снейп казался особенно беззащитным. — Если ты не можешь спать со мной, то всегда можешь уйти к себе. Я ни на чём не настаиваю...

Понимая, что Снейп принял мою бессонницу на свой счёт, я не смог сдержать улыбку. Вот они — отношения. Что бы не случилось, сперва причину хочется искать именно в них. 

— Ну, что ты. — Я подошёл и не без труда расцепил сложенные руки, словно он держался сам за себя в попытке сохранить внутреннее равновесие. Раздвинув полы халата, и прижавшись к его груди, я сразу почувствовал себя лучше. — Рядом с тобой прекрасно спится. Просто сейчас мне очень тревожно.

— Причины? — Он монотонно гладил меня по спине ладонью. Его ласки оставались довольно неловкими, но мы оба к ним постепенно привыкали.

— Это сложно объяснить. У тебя бывало, что голова болит перед грозой?

— Да.

— Вот так у меня душа болит. В преддверии чего-то. Не знаю.

— Ты просто расстроился, что тебя заставили отработать две недели, которые ты провёл на больничном.

— И взять ещё три из-за нехватки кадров. Даже уволиться не дают по-человечески. — Раздражение, появившееся после разговора с Гермионой, на мгновение затмило чувство тревоги.

— Но ты же сам согласился.

— А ты пробовал хоть раз отказать Гермионе, если она нацелилась на достижение своей цели?

— Конечно, ещё в школе.

— И как? Получилось?

— Нет. — я слышал в голосе Снейпа улыбку. — Она взяла меня измором и писала эссе в два раза длиннее, чем требовалось, пока я не исправил ей оценку за проверочную. 

— А говоришь, я сам согласился...

Мы стояли молча, обнявшись. Окутанный теплом, запахом его кожи, убаюканный поглаживаниями, я подумал, что всё же смогу заснуть, когда Снейп произнёс:

— Не переживай. Они не смогут держать тебя вечно. Ты уже пошёл навстречу, выполнил их просьбу, подписал бумаги. Эти недели не стоят того, чтобы себя изводить. А если случится что-то ужасное… — Он выдержал вполне театральную паузу. — Ты всегда сможешь воспользоваться привычным для тебя способом решения серьёзных проблем.

— Это каким же?

— В панике прибежать ко мне за помощью, конечно.

Это, несомненно, успокаивало. Но паровоз продолжал мчаться, и я слышал его свист всё отчётливее. 

Не скажу, что моё состояние сказывалось на работе, но на общении с Роном — несомненно.

— Паршиво выглядишь, приятель. И я знаю этот взгляд, у меня от него аж мурашки, видишь? — Он задрал рукав форменной мантии и показал свою веснушчатую лапищу. — У тебя всё в порядке? А то, может, помощь какая нужна?

— Нет, ничего не нужно. У меня всё хорошо.

— А, это, у ... вас со Снейпом тоже всё хорошо? — Медвежья по своей тактичности забота была одной из тех черт, которые всегда в нём умиляли. 

— Да, у нас тоже всё хорошо. — Признаваться в этом было приятно. Как и акцентировать внимание на том, что теперь есть «мы». 

— Вот и отлично! — Рон хлопнул меня по плечу. — А то я уже переживал, что эта дрянь газетная опять вам кровь портит.

— Какая ещё дрянь газетная?

Расстроенный, что сболтнул лишнего, Рон показал свежую газету, второй разворот. Фотографию они выбрали самую неудачную — мы в тот день со Снейпом жарко спорили, не договорились, я недовольный собирался идти домой, а он схватил меня за локоть, дёрнул к себе, разворачивая, и попытался поцеловать. Я сперва подёргался из вредности, повырывался, но вскоре охотно целовал в ответ, только этого на фотографии уже не было. И на всеобщее обозрение попал наш разговор, разражённая жестикуляция, его грубоватый способ меня заткнуть и остудить. Чего только не предполагали авторы — что мной манипулируют, удерживают силой, шантажируют, опаивают зельями (и именно в запечатлённый момент я вышел из-под их действия). Мерзость.

А на следующей день в отдел принесли новую пачку нарядов на полевые выезды, стажёры уволились ещё в период моего больничного, начался завал, рейд шёл за рейдом, Рона сдёргивали на замену в отдел по борьбе с терроризмом, приходилось мотаться по точкам с парой рядовых авроров и опять всё делать самому руками. Настоящий кошмар. Не было дня, чтобы я не заглядывал в Мунго со всякой мелочью — фурункулы, ожоги, лишай, не срастающиеся порезы. И конца этому было не видно. Я шёл по чёрной железнодорожной колее, спотыкаясь о каждую проклятую шпалу.

— Гарри, — Рон, практически подрагивая от нетерпения, ворвался в наш кабинет на излёте второй безумной недели, — мы там такое нашли! Пошли скорее!

Земля дрожала. Свист паровоза раздался совсем близко. 

Находку переместили портключом в главный зал хранилища. Мне хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять — это оно. То самое, чего я боялся, чего ждал. Старый стол, старый стул, песочные часы с разбитым стеклом и жидкость, закольцованная течь по изгибам бесконечной восьмёрки. Прозрачная, она излучала белый свет, наводя на мысли о мёртвом холоде уже погибших звёзд. Ледяное дыхание неизбежности сковывало, каждый вдох давался с трудом. Надо было что-то сделать. Источник беды я обнаружил, оставалось понять, что он сулит.

Я вызвал патронуса.

— Что ты делаешь? — Рон смотрел с недоумением, как и прочие авроры из команды разведки, которые принесли артефакт.

— Главный зал хранилища аврората. Срочно. Передай это Снейпу. — Стоило патронусу скрыться за каменной кладкой, как я встретил недовольный взгляд. — Что? Я пригласил эксперта.

Рон, схватив меня под руку и заставив пятиться, оттащил в сторону, чтобы наш разговор не услышали посторонние. 

— Какого чёрта? Артефакт не опознан, не описан, не занесён в реестр, а ты вызываешь постороннего человека из лаборатории? Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты скоро отсюда свалишь и тебе плевать на последствия, но ребят могут поувольнять к дракклам просто потому, что они провели процедуру не по протоколу! 

— Сам говоришь, я скоро валю, мне плевать. Так вините во всём меня, я тут старший по должности. — И, обернувшись к команде разведки, я громко рявкнул. — К артефакту не приближаться и не прикасаться до явки эксперта! Это приказ!

Все как будто выдохнули с облегчением, кроме Рона.

— Ты что-то знаешь. — Он буравил меня взглядом и продолжал держать под руку. — Расскажи мне! Я помогу.

— В том-то и проблема, Рон, что я не знаю. Я понятия не имею. 

— Как тогда? С кубком в поместье под Ливерпулем? 

У мироздания оказалось отменное чувство юмора. Я вспомнил свой страх, когда мы нашли кубок, слишком уж похожий на тайник с хоркруксом, кинулся к Снейпу, чтобы он развеял мои страхи. И вот опять. Он был прав — в самой страшной ситуации я в панике бежал к нему. Но тревога в этих двух случаях была несопоставима. 

— Нет, Рон. Всё гораздо хуже.

— Мерлин храни твою чуйку. — Взгляд Рона, брошенный на артефакт, стал более серьёзным и настороженным.

Долго ждать не пришлось — минут через пять дверь распахнулась, и в зал широким шагом вошёл Снейп. Эффектность, отработанная годами на уроках зельеварения, дала сбой — в белой лабораторной мантии он выглядел недостаточно устрашающе.

— Если ты сдёрнул меня просто так, я обещаю — все выходные будешь сортировать бланки заявок в приёмной лаборатории.

Рон хрюкнул и закашлялся, скрывая смешок. Снейп, несмотря на грозный тон, выглядел встревоженным. Но объяснять ситуацию не пришлось. Свет артефакта привлёк его внимание, и Снейп изменился в лице. Он смотрел, как завороженный, на движение жидкости, и медленно приближался к столу.

— Где вы это нашли?

Аврор из отряда разведки называл адрес, я его даже не расслышал. Тревога, и без того мучительная, начала скручиваться узлом в животе. Я ожидал, что с появлением Снейпа мне станет легче, всегда становилось, но не в этот раз. 

— Вы знаете, что это? — Рон шёл следом, то ли беспокоясь за безопасность Северуса, то ли за сохранность артефакта. Я с трудом передвигал ноги в их сторону. 

— Конечно, мистер Уизли. И мне удивительно, что в вашей голове присутствует такая колоссальная дыра, в которую вывалились все профильные знания о темпоральной магии. 

— А мне удивительно... — Он огрызнулся, но глянул на меня и заворчал себе под нос. — Мне вообще много чего удивительно. 

— Живое Столетие. — В голосе Снейпа звучали знакомые менторские нотки. — Вам это название о чём-нибудь говорит?

— Серьёзно? — Глаза Рона распахнулись. — Я думал, их все уничтожили ещё в начале прошлого века! Это проклятие...

— Заклятие, мистер Уизли! — Снейп оборвал его довольно жёстко. — Я надеюсь, вы понимаете разницу между заклятием и проклятием, и мне не придётся сомневаться в вашей квалификации? 

Тишина, повисшая в зале, была практически звенящей. Я ожидал, что Рон сейчас взорвётся, наговорит глупостей, но он только обернулся ко мне и с шутливой растерянностью негромко произнёс:

— Вот ведь гад.

И посмотрел обратно на Снейпа, который, к моему искреннему изумлению, не злился, не хмурился, а ухмылялся. Похоже, за неделю, что я провёл в Мунго, эти двое смогли найти некое подобие общего языка. Меня бы это порадовало, если мы не предчувствие беды, от которого мутило.

— Что-то не так. — Я сам себя едва слышал. — Северус, отойди оттуда. 

Но он был слишком увлечён находкой. Снейп обошёл стол, сел на край отодвинутого стула и наклонился ближе к парящей в воздухе жидкости. Его лицо в бледном свете зачарованной восьмёрки казалось восковым лицом покойника. И я внезапно всё понял.

Паровоз доставил свои дурные вести. Мне в лицо, словно пощёчина, ударил раскалённый ветер, в ушах гремел свисток и стук колёс по рельсам. Или это был шум моей собственной крови? Казалось, я оглох, я задохнулся, я умер. Получить Аваду было не так страшно, как смотреть на неподвижного Северуса, который застыл в свете бесконечно вращающегося заклятия. 

— Не трогай его! — закричал я вслед удаляющемуся поезду, понимая, что уже слишком поздно. Коллеги, напуганные моим криком, подскочили и выхватили палочки. Они ещё не сообразили, что всё уже случилось. 

Я осел на пол и закрыл лицо руками. Внутри было пусто, тихо и очень-очень больно. 

***

Жизнь продолжается. 

Когда ты полон боли, сожаления и вины, в это сложно поверить. Каждый норовит утешить, посочувствовать, приободрить нелепой фразой: «Жизнь продолжается!» И самое страшное, что в какой-то момент ты с этим просто соглашаешься. Не для того, чтобы оставили в покое, а потому что сам начинаешь это понимать. 

Заканчиваются бесцельные блуждания по пустому дому, хотя от эха собственных шагов на лестнице продолжает бросать в дрожь. Продуктов в кладовой становится в два раза меньше. Над раковиной остаётся всего одна чайная чашка, вторую, после колебаний, приходится всё же убрать в шкаф за ненадобностью. А постельное бельё начинаешь менять каждую неделю, потому что на наволочках не остаётся даже тени воспоминания о другом, таком нужном и родном запахе. 

Я никогда не хотел быть особенным. Но даже горе, простое и понятное, в моем случае оказалось вызвано уникальными причинами. Другие, потеряв любимого человека, могут его похоронить, оплакать, переживать утрату, зная, что уже никогда при жизни им не свидеться. Мое же горе включало в себя ежедневную надежду, что что-то изменится. Двери аврората, грохот старого лифта, сорок пять шагов до входа в хранилище. Я мог видеть его, застывшего в изумлении, освещённого мёртвым светом неподвижной бесконечности. Под его локтем сверкал осколок разбитых часов. Именно в нем причина — так решили эксперты по древним заклятья. Мне было плевать на их мнение. Я знал, что главная причина в моей инфантильной зависимости от него, от уверенности и чувства безопасности, которые он вносил в мою жизнь. Если бы я не позвал его в тот день, он был бы по-прежнему рядом. Ругал меня, хвалил, обнимал, засыпая, и просто любил. Вместо этого нам досталась разлука, осознаваемая лишь мной, и прозрачная сфера, непроницаемая и нерушимая, сквозь которую я глядел в его глаза, почти серые, пустые. А через полгода я лишился и этого. Только тогда я и уволился. Но шанс, что это не навсегда, питал надежду, с которой, я понимал, могу прожить всю свою жизнь, так больше никогда к нему и не прикоснувшись, не услышав его голос. Каждый мой день начинался с этой мысли, полнился ею, сопровождал меня сперва на работу, потом на учёбу. Настоящая пытка длиной в полтора года. 

Ситуация, в которой оказался Северус, не была безнадёжной или фатальной, она не причиняла ему никакого вреда. Заклятье, наоборот, оберегало его — от меня, от жизни, от всего. Древние магические семьи использовали Живое Столетие, чтобы единственный наследник мог пережить войну или дождаться, когда подрастёт выбранная пассия для заключения нужного брака, особенно если кто-то из будущих супругов был сильно старше. Выставляли на часах нужный период — год, пять, десять лет, и уходили в недоступное этому миру безвременье. Только никто не знал, сколько лет от века уже потрачено, или было ли потрачено вообще. Часы, разбитые и неисправные, могли забрать Снейпа в вечность, и тут никто не смог бы ничего сделать. 

— Он сейчас вне времени. В нашем мире пройдут годы, а он только моргнёт, — сообщил венгерский специалист, знаменитый своими работами по изучению артефактов и чар, связанных с перемещениями во времени.

— И что, нет никакой возможности вернуть его в реальность? Снять или разрушить эти чары?

— Разрушить — нет. Помимо того, что сфера прочнее алмаза, ее здесь даже нет, она не принадлежит этой реальности. А вот снять чары — это пожалуйста, молодой человек. У вас есть в запасе лишнее столетие?

И даже эту возможность я не отбросил. Нашел все сохранившиеся в нашем архиве тексты, описывающие принцип действия Живого Столетия. Собрал необходимые для «передачи моего времени» вавилонские свечи, астролябию, песочные часы, кровь феникса. Это заняло много времени, не один месяц. Но не все поддержали моё стремление снять заклятье. Кингсли был просто в бешенстве. Он вызвал меня на ковёр и битый час пытался убедить, что растрата собственной жизни на обезвреживание темпоральных чар не самый разумный выбор, тем более что я мог просто умереть в процессе, а заклятье продолжало бы действовать. Возможно, у него были на моё счёт свои планы, или он действительно переживал — не знаю. Меня интересовало только одно — что я могу сделать, чтобы вернуть Снейпа. Не добившись желаемых результатов, Кингсли использовал свой последний аргумент:

— Если ты не передумаешь, мне придется взять тебя под стражу, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей.

И выставил из кабинета.

Стража! Как будто подобная мелочь могла меня удержать. «Я улетел из Гринготса на драконе!» — захотелось крикнуть в закрытую дверь.

В стороне, молчаливый и сосредоточенный, топтался Рон. Именно его я попросил помочь с проведением ритуала, и Кинглси настоял на его присутствии. Губы Рона сжимались в трагическом изгибе, взгляд выражал упрямую, непробиваемую решимость, которая беспокоила меня больше, чем все угрозы Кингсли. И вкупе с алеющим на пол-лица шрамом, его вид производил пугающее впечатление, вызывая желание защищаться. 

— Что скажешь? — Я не хотел, но получилось с вызовом. 

— Скажу, что ты имеешь право принимать собственные решения и нести за них ответственность. Если ты считаешь, что отдать годы своей жизни за разрушение заклятья — правильный выбор, я не стану тебя отговаривать. Хотя считаю это опрометчивым. 

— Что же вы все так его не любите...

— Просто мы все очень любим тебя. 

Он положил мне руку на плечо. Большая, горячая ладонь. От этого прикосновения захотелось разрыдаться, но я не мог. Ни разу после случившегося. 

— Гарри, ты мой лучший друг. Скажешь захватить аврорат — мы его захватим. — Рон кривенько улыбнулся, весело ему не было. — Скажешь провести ритуал, я его проведу. Знай, что ты можешь на меня рассчитывать в любой ситуации.

От его поддержки стало немного легче. Я готовился принять, пожалуй, самое сложное решение в своей жизни, и дружеское плечо рядом было просто необходимо.

Я был уверен, что ритуал отнимет у меня не больше пары десятков лет. Забавлялся, что, возможно, мы окажемся со Снейпом ровесниками, когда он вернётся из этого проклятого безвременья. Захочет ли он спать с постаревшим Гарри Поттером? Или ритуал отнимет годы у моего далёкого будущего, и я просто умру молодым, что тоже казалось неплохим вариантом.

Договорившись с ребятами, что проведём ритуал на выходных, когда в аврорате не будет лишних глаз, я начал вычищать дом, перестилать бельё, мыть окна. Уборкой не занимались с того самого дня, как Снейп попал под действие чар, и мне не хотелось, чтобы он видел, как я всё запустил. Гермиона согласилась помочь, тем более, что её навыки бытовых чар превосходили мои.

— Тебя, наверное, все уже достали, но позволь ещё раз спросить — ты уверен? — Она снимала книги с полок по одной, стирала с них пыль, ставила на место. Я настоял на этом, внутренне содрогаясь, представляя реакцию Снейпа, если он узнает, что к его драгоценным фолиантам применяли магию. 

— Конечно, я уверен! 

— А что, если это не поможет? Что, если мы проведём ритуал, а твоей жизни не хватит? И окажется, что всё напрасно. 

Она выглядела виноватой, озвучивая свои мысли, но я очень старался не злиться, возвращаясь к мысли, что это моя Гермиона. Она желает мне только добра.

— Ты заметила, что сфера мутнеет? 

По её удивлённому взгляду я понял, что не заметила.

— Я прихожу к нему каждый день, и каждый день она становится всё более серой, мутной. Скоро станет совсем непроницаемой. Я даже видеть его не смогу, понимаешь? 

— Но мы же знаем, что ему ничего не угрожает...

— Мы не знаем этого наверняка.

— И когда заклятье падёт, он сможет вернуться к своей жизни.

— Если к тому моменту будет куда возвращаться! Хорошо, допустим, прошло сто лет. Заклятье заканчивает своё действие — и ты хочешь сказать, что мир, в котором он окажется, можно будет назвать _его_ жизнью?

— Но она у него хотя бы будет! А ты своей можешь лишиться просто так.

Мы представляли собой занятную картину: Гермиона машет на меня тряпкой, стоя на стремянке, а я, красный и злой, хожу внизу, как раззадоренный пёс.

— Удобно рассуждать со стороны! Если бы Рон попал в подобную ситуацию, ты бы согласилась просто ждать и ничего не предпринимала?

— Рон мой муж! — Она осеклась и побледнела. — Я не это имела в виду. Стой, Гарри!

От осознания сказанного мне сделалось тошно, и я попятился к двери. Ужасно хотелось остаться одному, чтобы она просто ушла. 

— Если ты всегда считала наши отношения прихотью — что ж, мне жаль это слышать. Но обесценивать мои чувства — не лучший способ поддержки, не находишь? Продолжай в том же духе, и у тебя станет на одного друга меньше.

— Я не обесцениваю ваши чувства, Гарри. Просто... Ты уверен, абсолютно уверен, что они настоящие? И у тебя, и у него. Вы вместе не так давно. Это может быть влюблённость, увлечение...

— Гермиона, я его люблю. И не собираюсь тебе это доказывать. Если ты считаешь, что я заблуждаюсь...

— Я лишь считаю, что всё это ужасно несправедливо. — Она потупилась, губы её дрожали, а глаза жмурились в попытке сдержать слёзы. — Но если он любит тебя так же сильно, как ты его, а срок окажется не десять, и не даже не пятьдесят лет...

Она подняла на меня огромные, полные сожаления и слёз глаза. 

— Ты уверен, что он сможет принять такую жертву и жить дальше?

Об этом я не думал. Отбросил сказанное Гермионой, как очередной ненужный хлам, мешающийся под ногами на пути к задуманному. Вижу цель, не вижу препятствий. И только ночью, когда все посторонние звуки уступили место тишине и пустота большого дома начала бередить страх абсолютного одиночества, меня словно обухом приложило. Действительно, как Снейп будет жить дальше с тем, что я ради него совершу?

«От вас больше не ждут никаких жертв!» — Его голос прозвучал в моей голове так отчётливо, что я соскочил с кровати и начал в панике озираться.

«Твоя жертва никому больше не нужна», — вторило эхо прошлого, казавшегося таким нереально далёким. 

Но это разные вещи! Речь шла не про его жизнь, а про жизнь других, посторонних людей. Это совсем не одно и то же. Это всё меняет! Меняет же? Если бы я оказался на его месте — он бы сделал то же самое. Пожертвовал собой, чтобы вернуть меня, вернуть нас. Или нет?

«Твоя жертва никому больше не нужна».

Я обещал ему пойти в дипломатическую академию. Я обещал, что перестану бездумно жертвовать собой и начну жить. По-настоящему жить. И если я сниму заклятье ценой собственной жизни, как это будет выглядеть для Снейпа? 

Ещё утром он будил меня, неспешно стягивая одеяло, покрывая поцелуями моё плечо, прижимаясь к спине, скользя ладонью к паху, приглашая заняться сонным, быстрым, будничным сексом, выдыхая в шею так тихо, что я почти поверил, что мне это только приснилось:

— Мой Гарри...

Он трахал меня, не позволяя повернуться, на боку, резкими монотонными толчками, пока нас обоих не накрыло волной удовольствия, расслабляющей тело и бодрящей разум. И душ, под струями которого он целовал меня, обнимал. И торопливый завтрак двух опаздывающих и безнадёжно влюблённых идиотов. Даже тогда он касался меня: прижимался ногой под столом, накрывал ладонью запястье. Я не задумывался об этом раньше, но он словно тоже что-то предчувствовал. 

Потом мой патронус, сияющая бесконечность временны́х чар. Один вдох — и что он увидит? Моё мёртвое тело, которое останется только похоронить? Это для меня прошли месяцы, а для него — не больше мгновения. 

А если всего моего времени, всех отведённых судьбой лет не хватит? Ему не останется ничего, только знание, что идиот по имени Гарри Поттер влез в очередную авантюру и угробил себя на двадцать шестом году жизни. Опрометчиво, глупо, безответственно. Меня не будут волновать последствия, я буду мёртв, а ему придётся жить с осознанием, что жизнь, которую он столько раз спасал, была растрачено впустую. Жизнь любимого человека, который, можно сказать, покончил с собой таким изощрённым способом.

В ночь перед ритуалом я не спал. Прокручивал ситуацию то так, то эдак. Уговаривал, отговаривал, убеждал и разубеждался. Решение, которое я принял ранее, больше не казалось единственно верным. Из сложившейся ситуации, похоже, не существовало безболезненного выхода для нас обоих. 

Дверь в квартиру друзей открылась после короткого стука. На пороге стоял лохматый Рон, без майки и в растянутых спортивных штанах. Не здороваясь, он широким жестом пригласил меня в дом и поплёлся следом, рассеянно почёсывая бок. На кухне у плиты топталась Гермиона, одновременно обжаривая сосиски, наливая воду в турку и вытаскивая из шкафчика третий набор посуды. Она даже не спросила, буду ли я завтракать. Знала, что буду. 

Рон, развалившись на стуле, задумчиво смотрел на Гермиону, расслабленно улыбался и думал о чём-то своём. На сковородке зашкворчали взбитые с молоком яйца. Толком не оборачиваясь, Гермиона кинула через плечо пакет с нарезанным хлебом, и Рон, ловко его поймав, разложил хлеб по тарелкам и простым заклинанием подсушил до состояния тостов. А там уже и омлет поджарился, и кофе начал закипать. 

Приятно было наблюдать за взаимодействием лучших друзей. Они напоминали слаженный механизм, где каждая шестерёнка крутится на своём месте. Движения, отточенные десятками повторений. Способность предугадывать желания и поступки, отшлифованная множеством ссор, разговоров, споров. Тот этап отношений, до которого нам со Снейпом было ещё очень далеко. И которого мы, возможно, никогда не достигнем.

— Ты передумал. — Рон прервал затянувшееся, но уютное, совершенно домашнее молчание.

Гермиона, раскладывавшая омлет по тарелкам, даже не удивилась его утверждению. Видимо, они не раз обсуждали этот вопрос.

— Да. Передумал.

Кофе был ароматный и горячий, со специями и кокосовым молоком. Никто не умеет готовить кофе вкуснее Гермионы.

— С моей стороны было бы слишком эгоистично взваливать на него груз вины за мою жизнь. Я не хочу, чтобы он меня хоронил. Не хочу, чтобы спустя годы он услышал историю, как я променял свою жизнь на призрачный шанс лишь потому, что не хочу просыпаться каждый день без него.

Рон шумно жевал сосиску, хрустел тостом так, что крошки разлетались по всему столу. Гермиона, совершенно не раздражаясь, терпеливо собирала крошки пальцем и стряхивала на салфетку.

— А если это всего десять лет? Пятнадцать? 

— Тогда я просто его дождусь. И буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

Две пары глаз вскинулись на меня одновременно.

— А какие варианты? Вы представляете, что он со мной сделает, если узнает, что я потратил время впустую? Пятнадцать лет! 

Я не сдержал смешок, понимая, что грустная шутка полностью отражает реальность. Гермиона улыбнулась и кивнула, тоже понимая, что это может оказаться далеко не пятнадцать. 

— А если ты его не дождёшься? — Она поморщилась и посмотрела на меня исподлобья, неуверенная, как я отреагирую на жестокий вопрос.

— Тогда я просто проживу свою жизнь целиком. День за днём, следуя намеченному плану. Или плюну на всё и сбегу на край света в поисках необитаемого острова, который назову его именем. — Объяснять свои мотивы было тяжело, зато отшучиваться получалось играючи. — Главное, что это будет моя жизнь и мои решения. А он потом проживёт свою, зная, что я не забыл всё, что он мне говорил. 

— Я не знаю его так хорошо, как ты, но едва ли он согласился бы обменять свою жизнь на твою. — Рон говорил с набитой за щеку едой, отчего его губы стягивались в бантик. Возможно, он делал это специально, чтобы выглядеть комично и отвлечь внимание от тяжёлого, более глубоко смысла своих слов. Мне показалось, ему есть что добавить. Хотя бы про ту неделю, что Снейп варил для меня зелье. Просто был ещё не готов к откровенному разговору.

— Я умею жертвовать собой. — Пальцы грелись о бока кофейной чашки. Смотреть на блики света на поверхности было проще, чем выдержать взгляд лучшего друга. — Это очень легко — шагнуть в неизвестность, зная, что ты из неё не вернёшься. И не разбираться с последствиями, потому что это сделают за тебя. А я не хочу, чтобы Снейп разбирался с последствиями моего выбора. Пора научиться просто жить. Для себя, для него, а не вопреки чему бы то ни было. 

— Доедать будешь? — Рон ткнул вилкой в тарелку Гермионы, и та охотно подвинула свою порцию через стол. К еде она даже не притронулась. 

Как ни странно, вечно голодный Рон удивительным образом примирял меня с действительностью. 

— Но это не значит, что через пару лет я не сорвусь и не передумаю обратно!

Рон усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Пару лет? Жду тебя через месяц!

Конечно, через месяц я к нему не пришёл, а лишь укрепился в собственном решении. 

Зато я каждый день приходил в хранилище и смотрел на Снейпа сквозь мутнеющую и чернеющую сферу. И когда уже стало невозможным разглядеть любимые черты, я сдал аврорский значок, уволился и лишился допуска в архив. Больше мне там делать было нечего.

***

Я поступил в Дипломатическую академию при Вестминстерском университете. Не сам, не бесплатно. Все маггловские документы мне оформили в министерстве и выдали вместе с договором на зачисление. Они отнеслись к этому, как к шпионской авантюре, рассчитывая, что я еду вынюхивать маггловские тайны. Застойная структура общества, застойный менталитет. Я был даже рад оказаться вне привычной магической среды.

Маггловский мир, когда я окунулся в него с головой, показался глотком свежего воздуха. Он бурлил, развивался, увлекал в водоворот событий и информации. Но самое главное, он отвлекал меня от тяжёлых мыслей. У меня появились студенческие приятели, которые регулярно звали в бары, на концерты, прогулки. С ними было легко и весело, хотя они считали меня «скрытным сукиным сыном», о чём регулярно напоминали. 

Были среди приятелей те, кто рассчитывал на нечто большее, чем просто дружбу. Их стараниями я множество раз страдал от дичайшего похмелья, но сколько бы ни выпивал, какими бы настойчивыми ни становились их уговоры и предложения, никто не вызывал желания прикоснуться, поцеловать, не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Я объяснял, что не свободен, что мой возлюбленный просто «уехал» на некоторое время, и если их интерес переходил в навязчивость, то начинал избегать их общества, больше времени проводя дома, наедине с собой и собственными воспоминаниями, надеждами и страхами. 

В начале второго семестра ко мне переехала Гермиона. Рона отправили на годичную стажировку в Македонию, и мы решили, что ей имеет смысл занять мои старые комнаты на втором этаже. Зачем снимать апартаменты, если у меня целый этаж простаивает? Она была рада согласиться, а мне стало удобно избегать избыточного общения, оправдываясь, что дома ждёт девушка. И она действительно ждала.

Явившись на порог с чемоданом, мокрая и лохматая от февральского снега, она посмеялась, что теперь уж точно не позволит мне хандрить, но вышло всё наоборот. За полтора года, что я прожил без Северуса, я успел свыкнуться с ощущением постоянного ожидания и неубывающей тоски. Мой мир, опустевший и поблёкший, давно стал привычным, и я научился вылавливать редкие яркие краски, цепляясь за них, вытаскивая себя на поверхность, к свету. Иногда это были булочки с кленовым сиропом в университетском кафе, или стакан глинтвейна под рождественской ёлкой в парке, где в воздухе пахнет пряностями и звучат радостные мелодии. Я заставлял себя остановиться, закрыть глаза, поверить и прочувствовать, что мне действительно хорошо. И тогда, удерживая внутри это хрупкое, будто хрустальное ощущение счастливой лёгкости и радости, я вновь смотрел на окружающий мир и вспоминал его — красочным, ярким, прекрасным. С непривычки все вкусы начинали казаться восхитительными, все ароматы головокружительными. И я обещал себе, когда Снейп вернётся, я отведу его в наше кафе, где он тоже попробует эти булочки, и в парк, где он сможет тоже греться глинтвейном и радоваться мельтешению цветных огней. Надо только его дождаться.

Жаль, удерживать хрустальное, наполовину выдуманное ощущение счастья получалось недолго, и я возвращался в привычный монохром учебных будней ещё более подавленным.

Но если в целом я научился отвлекаться и справляться со своей тоской, Гермионе разлука давалась тяжело. У неё не было времени свыкнуться, перестроиться. Конечно, она бодрилась, придумывала для нас развлечения, но нередко я заставал её в состоянии глубокой меланхолии. Февральские и мартовские вечера, серые и промозглые, навевали на неё грусть даже в школьные годы, когда мы ко многому относились проще. А уж теперь, не имея возможности прижаться к любимому человеку, изводясь между короткими субботними встречами с ним, она нередко застывала у окна в гостиной, глядя на бесконечный дождь. 

В том, как она кутается в плед и не может согреться, я узнавал себя. В прошлом году я был похож на призрака, бесцельно шатающегося по пустым комнатам, застревающего у окон в бессмысленном ожидании чуда. А какого чуда ждала она? Я не спрашивал. Просто садился рядом, обнимал, и она с благодарностью прижималась, обхватывала руками и рассказывала мне разные истории из их совместной жизни. Как они ходили по магазинам в сочельник, пытаясь выбрать подарки всему семейству Уизли, как Живоглот сожрал канарейку у соседки-магглы, и они в панике искали замену, как им выдали неверный портключ в туристической фирме, и вместо тайского пляжа они оказались посреди продуваемого ноябрьскими ветрами Осло в майках и шлёпках. Историй было много, часть я уже слышал, часть были слишком обыденными, чтобы рассказывать их в пабе за кружкой пива, но теперь даже они, приобретшие налёт светлой грусти, возросли в цене. Я слушал с удовольствием, радуясь, что я не один, что ко мне прижимает дорогой и любимый человек, и вместе с тем жалея, что у нас со Снейпом таких историй практически нет. 

— Будут, — улыбалась Гермиона, и её тёплые мягкие губы прижимались к моей щеке, от волос пахло цветочным шампунем, тем же самым, каким она пользовалась в Хогвартсе, и я охотно с ней соглашался. Конечно, всё будет.

Чтобы немного порадовать, я иногда покупал ей цветы — самые яркие, какие мог найти. Проходил с приятелями мимо магазина, видел на витрине яркое пятно — и обязательно покупал. 

— Вот повезло, — хмыкали девчонки из нашей группы. — Неужели она так хороша?

— Конечно. И даже лучше! 

Улыбка и смущение, с которыми она каждый раз принимала букет, радовали меня больше, чем любая вечеринка с новыми приятиями. 

— Ты что творишь, дружище? — ворчал Рон по каминной сети. — Хочешь, чтобы я приревновал?

И мы вместе смеялись.

Появление Гермионы прогнало холод и отчуждение из моего дома. Она ничего не меняла, не переставляла, но вместе с тем привносила неуловимый уют. Пахло цветами и выпечкой, тихонько играл джаз из старого радиоприёмника, на кухонном столе завелась ваза с фруктами, обувь, помытая и начищенная, всегда оказывалась на нужной полке в прихожей, а в разблокированном камине потрескивал огонь. До возвращения Рона было ещё очень далеко, но я всерьёз подумывал, а не предложить ли им остаться? Хотя бы до тех пор, пока Северус не вернётся. 

За два месяца нашего сожительства я успел привыкнуть к множеству бытовых звуков, которых не существовало в моей жизни без Снейпа — хлопкам дверей, скрипу лестничных ступенек, звону посуды. Они создавали мелодию жизни, которая возвращалась, втекала через каждое открытое окно, прокрадывалась в каждом принесённом продуктовом пакете. Мне казалось, всё на самом деле налаживается и наступил тот счастливый год, когда вернётся Северус, и я вспомню, что значит — быть любимым, счастливым, желанным, не одиноким. Или просто в городе наступила солнечная, тёплая, полная надежд весна.

Когда хлопнула входная дверь ранним субботним утром, я не удивился и продолжил мыть оставленные с вечера винные бокалы. Гермиона часто выбегала до бакалеи за свежей выпечкой к завтраку. 

— Ты хочешь чай или кофе? — спросил я, не оборачиваясь.

— Я хочу объяснений, — послышалось в ответ.

Моё сердце пропустило удар. Не веря собственному слуху, я медленно обернулся. Снейп, бледный, с режущим по живому взглядом, смотрел на меня с недоумением, неверием и разочарованием. Мои руки опустились, из пальцев выскользнул мыльный бокал и с грохотом разлетелся о кафель. 

Много позже я имел удовольствие познакомиться с милейшей женщиной Дилан, которая занимается уборкой архивных помещений аврората. И узнал, что в процессе уборки она поскользнулась, чуть не упала, и сильно ударила шваброй по чёрной, ставшей шероховатой сфере, которая в тот же миг покрылась трещинами и тихим хлопком лопнула, оставив Дилан наедине с удивлённым, а вскоре и разгневанным темноволосым мужчиной, который не постеснялся высказать всё, что он думает о криворуких уборщицах и их присутствии в непосредственной близости от редких артефактов. 

Много позже тот же самый темноволосый мужчина рассказал мне интересную теорию про повреждённый артефакт, вошедший во временной диссонанс, отчего прочная алмазная структура сферы просочилась из безвременья в реальность, и, вступая в пространственный конфликт, нагрелась до такой степени, что превратилась в хрупкий графит, который Дилан, к моему счастью, умудрилась разбить. 

Но в то мартовское утро, стоя на залитой солнцем кухне, мы не имели ни малейшего представления о произошедшем. Дезориентированный переменой, случившейся по его ощущениям в одно мгновение, Снейп испытывал страх и неуверенность. Когда он шёл на работу утром, улицы подрагивали от июльской жары, а теперь на газонах лежал талый весенний снег. И он не находил этому объяснения. А я, ошарашенный, не верящий своим глазам, мог лишь смотреть на него, протягивать руки и с болью осознавать, что моих прикосновений он жаждет куда меньше, чем моих объяснений. 

— Северус, — я с трудом сделал пару шагов навстречу. — Тебя так долго не было.

— Что это значит? — Его бледность плохо сочеталась с требовательным тоном, нагоняя воспоминания о последних военных годах. Он казался злобным? Возможно, тогда он тоже был напуганным. — Как долго меня не было?

— П... — я запнулся, чувствуя, как впервые с того инцидента в архиве меня душат слёзы. — Полтора года, Северус.

Он вскинул брови, поражённый услышанным. Его взгляд метался по моему лицу, словно выискивая фальшь. Я ждал. Долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы успокоиться и начать говорить. Про заклятье, про осколок, про сферу. Про ужасающую, чудовищную неизвестность, перед которой любое решение казалось опрометчивым и неверным. Про академию, куда я поступил и теперь учусь. Про дурацкие булочки. 

— Я не знал, сколько времени продлится заклятье. Никто не знал. Это могло случиться через сто лет, а могло...

— Полтора года.

— Я купил этот дом. — Я пожал плечами, будто это все объясняло. — Чтобы ты всегда мог сюда вернуться, даже если меня уже не будет. 

На втором этаже хлопнула дверь спальни, а следом — ванной комнаты. Мы оба вздрогнули и подняли глаза к потолку. 

— Полтора года — долгий срок. Я все понимаю, — в голосе Снейпа слышалась горечь, а лицо сделалось пустым, нечитаемым. — Я все понимаю.

— Понимаешь?

Оставив вопрос без ответа, он направился прочь из кухни.

— Куда ты? — Я кинулся следом, отвлечённо удивляясь, где была моя прыть, когда он только появился на пороге.

— Собрать свои вещи. 

Я нагнал его в гостиной и остановил, перегородив путь. 

— Какие вещи? Зачем?

— Проявлять заботу в сложившейся ситуации крайне великодушно, но вовсе не обязательно. — Он выплюнул фразу таким тоном, словно предпочел бы дать пощёчину. — Я не собираюсь мешать.

— Кому?

— Тебе! Вам. Я не знаю... 

По лестнице загрохотали шаги, и я неожиданно понял, о чем он говорит. Снейп решил, что у меня кто-то появился? Невозможно. Хотя, о чем бы я подумал на его месте?

— Прости! — протянула Гермиона из коридора. — Я проспала и не сходила за свежим хлебом.

Мы со Снейпом буравили друг друга взглядом. Я — с вызовом, он — осознавая происходящее.

— Гарри? — Гермиона заглянула в гостиную и застыла в дверях. Спустя мгновение, ей удалось то, что до сих пор не удалось мне: улыбнулся и искренне обрадоваться. — Сэр, вы вернулись! 

Снейп медленно обернулся и с неверием уставилась на мою подругу: в розовой майке, пижамных штанах с единорогами, босая и простоволосая, она была похожа на подростка, не вовремя заглянувшего в родительскую спальню. 

— Как видите.

Хлопнув в ладоши, она попятилась и скрылась в коридоре. Стало очень тихо. 

— Тебе помочь собрать вещи?

Знаю, не надо было этого говорить, но я столько пережил за последнее время, что разум отказывался контролировать язык. 

Северус тяжело вздохнул и потёр глаза ладонями. Похоже, происходящего оказалось слишком много для одного злосчастного утра. Он обошел меня, зашёл в спальню и сел на кровать, без интереса глядя на свои сцепленные на коленях руки. Я сел рядом и привалился к его боку, вспоминая, какой же он на самом деле жёсткий.

— Прости, что не вытащил тебя. Если бы я знал, что это всего полтора года. — Слова так долго сопротивлялись, что лёгкость, с которой они слетели с языка теперь, показалась наигранной, ненастоящей. 

— Но ты не знал. 

— Но я мог хотя бы попытаться. — Чем дальше, тем больше слова наполнялись влажным клёкотом. Копившееся горечь, боль, страх, поднимались мучительной волной откуда-то из глубины.

— И что бы я делал, если бы у тебя не получилось? — Он обхватил меня за плечи и прижал к себе. Это я успел отвыкнуть, одичать, а для него и дня не прошло с нашего последнего прикосновения, последнего поцелуя. 

— Ты бы просто жил... — Я уткнулся лицом в его шею, рубашка под моей щекой стала влажной. 

— Ты думаешь? Гарри, ты выбрал жизнь для нас обоих, и это правильно. 

Рыдания получалось сдерживать с большим трудом. Я слепо нашел его руку, покоившуюся на коленях, и вцепился в нее с отчаянием и силой. 

— Это ужасно больно, Северус. Мне так тебя не хватало...

Он потерся о мою макушку щекой и затих, давая мне возможность прийти в себя. Или он давал время себе, чтобы осмыслить происходящее, подобрать слова?

— Гарри, я не знаю, что сделал бы на твоём месте и совершенно не желаю на нём оказаться. Но я благодарен тебе за то, что ты сделал. И за то, что ты не сделал. 

Ни облегчения, ни утешения его слова в тот момент мне не принесли. Я был не готов воспринимать новую информацию. Копившееся столько дней выплеснулось из меня, оставив пустоту и усталость, поэтому я просто позволил себе наконец ни о чем не думать. Снейп бережно отстранил меня и поднялся.

— Если ты не против, я бы хотел принять душ и побыть в одиночестве. 

Но в шкафу его ждал сюрприз: я переложил его вещи на верхнюю полку, а сам занял все освободившееся пространство. 

— Надо же мне было их где-то хранить, — откликнулся я на его замешательство. 

— Мы это обсудим.

Недовольство Снейпа было настолько явным, что я в очередной раз себе напомнил: для него ничего не изменилось, для него ещё свежа битва за полку, на которую я положил свое бельё. 

— Наверху живёт Гермиона. Ей требовалось место для вещей.

— И это мы тоже обсудим.

На кухне тихонько заиграло радио, зашкворчала сковородка. Похоже, Гермиона решила делать блинчики.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Вне времени"


End file.
